Friend, Love and Blood
by Nao Vi Rize
Summary: Naruto adalah pimpinan akatsuki, Itachi adalah mata-mata Konoha yang masuk ke dalam akatsuki, Shisui sahabat Naruto dan adik Itachi yang telah meninggal, lalu Sasuke adalah artis terkenal yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan ketiganya, teman, cinta dan darah apakah itu bisa terhubung? reupload chap 10, genderbend NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare: Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Gederbend**

Namanya adalah Naruto. Tidak menggunakan embel-embel marga. Hanya Naruto dan ia masih muda. Menurut Itachi dia seumuran dengan adik perempuannya.

Di pinggang kanannya tergantung pedang bersarung hitam. Di pinggang kiri tergantung _FN-57_ , yang dibuat oleh Belgium. Jubah hitam bergambar awan merah, hanya menggantung di kedua bahunya. Sehingga terlihat kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan kalung dengan bandul berwarna biru melingkar di leher.

Cukup mengejutkan untuk Itachi, karena kenyataannya perampok-perampok yang sudah masuk dalam daftar hitam FBI, CIA serta Anbu Konoha ini, dipimpin seorang remaja. Itachi yakin, Hokage pasti juga akan terkejut sama sepertinya.

"Aku mau semua benda yang ada di pelelangan musim panas Menara Kembar Kirigakure."

Mata Itachi membola. Tak hanya ia, Itachi bisa lihat raut keterkejutan yang terpancar pada wajah-wajah sekelompok perampok yang memiliki nama Akatsuki. Naruto bukan remaja biasa. Bagi Itachi, pemimpin Akatsuki ini gila.

Itachi tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa remaja berambut pirang itu menginginkan semua benda di pelalangan? Apa remaja ini tidak sadar, tindakannya akan membuat mafia-mafia, bahkan mungkin Sepuluh _God Father_ turut serta memburu mereka. Mengingat pelelangan di menara kembar adalah pelelangan yang dibuat oleh perkumpulan mafia di seluruh dunia, dengan Sepuluh _God Father_ sebagai pemimpinnya.

Sekarang Itachi mengerti, kenapa Hokage menjuluki pimpinan kelompok ini **'The Crazy Devil'**. Kenyataannya anak ini memang gila.

"Oi, oi Kaicho, kau ingin kita semua dikejar-kejar mafia dari seluruh negara un?" tanya Deidara. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yang menurut Itachi aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, kalau setiap akhiran kalimat yang diucapkannya, selalu diakhiri dengan 'un'. Entah logat apa yang dipakainya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Deidara yang Itachi anggap aneh. Semua anggota Akatsuki, ia anggap abnormal dan aneh. Contohnya saja Zetsu bersaudara yang mengecat tubuh mereka dengan warna hitam dan putih.

Hidan yang menanggung-agungkan Dewa Jashin. Seingat Itachi di Jepang ataupun di Konoha, tidak ada yang namanya Dewa Jashin. Meskipun termasuk _atheis_. Itachi tahu nama-nama dewa di Jepang seperti _Bishamonten, Ebisu_. Dan bahkan dibuku sejarah yang pernah dibacanya, tak ada yang namanya Dewa Jashin.

Lalu masih ada Kisame yang juga mengecat seluruh tubuh menjadi biru dan membuat dirinya menyerupai ikan, mengingat Kisame memiliki _fetish_ yang unik, ikan, unik bukan?

Belum lagi Sasori yang berbicara pada boneka-boneka buatannya. Lalu Nagato yang tak pernah bicara, padahal sebenarnya tidak bisu. Lebih suka menulis apa yang ingin diutarakannya, dengan selembar kertas.

Yahiko yang menindik paku-paku di wajah. Konan yang juga memiliki _fetish_ yang unik pada kertas. Itachi jadi bertanya-tanya dia masuk ke kelompok perampok atau kelompok abnormal?

"Apa kau takut Deidara?" tanya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. Membuat Itachi menangkap seringgai yang terpatri di wajah _androgini_ Deidara, pada pupil di matanya.

"Justru aku senang sekali Kaicho, dan apakah artinya aku boleh membunuh semua un?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Terserah, yang terpenting kalian mendapatkan benda-benda pelelangan itu," jawab Naruto, membuat seringgaian di wajah Deidara bertambah lebar. Tak hanya Deidara, tapi Itachi juga melihat wajah-wajah senang dari para anggota Akatsuki. Sepertinya tak hanya bosnya yang gila, tapi anak buahnya pun ikutan gila.

"Oh, iya siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto, wajah remaja itu menunjuk pada Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi," jawabnya singkat. Sudah menjadi kebiasan atau mungkin ciri khas Uchiha, yang selalu berkata singkat. Itachi menangkap kening pemimpin Akatsuki berkerut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ada apa? Pikir Itachi.

"Kau dari Konoha?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya." Kepalan di tangan Naruto semakin mengerat dan Itachi melihat setetes darah keluar dari kepalannya. Apa maksudnya? Pikir Itachi lagi.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai, kita akan bertemu lagi saat pelelangan lusa malam. Aku akan ikut dalam pelelangan, jadi Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato kalian berjaga di markas."

Setelah itu lilin di sekitar Naruto padam. Dan perlahan hawa keberadaan Naruto menghilang. Itachi jadi penasaran, kenapa reaksi Naruto jadi aneh, setelah mendengar namanya dan jawaban pertanyaan Naruto, bahwa ia dari Konoha?

Sejujurnya selain karena Naruto masih remaja Itachi terkejut, wajah Naruto yang agak mirip dengan Hokage, juga membuat Itachi terkejut. Minus warna kulit, panjang rambut dan garis-garis di kedua pipinya.

"Aneh sekali, biasanya yang pergi merampok Yahiko dan Nagato, sementara yang tinggal di markas Kaicho dan Konan. Tapi sekarang Kaicho ikut, tumben sekali, un," guman Deidara. Walaupun suaranya kecil, tapi Itachi masih bisa mendengar. Mengingat ia berdiri di sebelah Deidara. Perkataan Deidara membuat Itachi penasaran dan tak sadar keningnya berkerut heran.

"Naruto mau menghibur diri, katanya dia kesal peran Hinata-chan di Dorama 'Love Chef', diambil oleh Sasuke-chan," jawab Yahiko, membuat Itachi sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Dasar otaku," celetuk Sasori, membuat Itachi tambah sweatdrop. Karena Sasori berkata tajam, tapi rautnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau gimana lagi un, peran wanita arogan Erina kan tidak cocok, dengan Hinata-chan, lebih pantas dengan Sasuke-chan si Ratu Antagonis, un."

Perkataan Deidara membuat Itachi ingin tertawa. Sayang harga diri Uchiha hanya bisa menyuruhnya tertawa dalam hati. Kalau imoutonya mendengar, Itachi yakin Deidara tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan lebih cocok berperan sebagai Megumi. Sayangnya Megumi bukan pemeran utama seperti Erina, makanya mood Naruto jelek dari tadi pagi," jawab Yahiko setuju.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, bagaimana bisa kalian menyembah artis-artis itu, lebih baik kalian menyembah dewaku. Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampuni kalian," tambah Hidan. Membuat Itachi harus bisa lebih bersabar lagi dan tahan banting, karena berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang abnormal. Bahkan ia baru tahu pemimpinnya, penggila artis muda Hinata Hyuuga. Sekali lagi Itachi mempertanyakan kelompok ini sebagai gerombolan perampok atau abnormal?

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Mata Itachi melihat ke seluruh penjuru aula menara kembar yang terletak di bawah tanah, dimana pelelangan berlangsung. Itachi duduk di sebelah Kisame di kursi paling belakang. Karena saat ini Itachi, Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori ditugaskan Naruto menjadi peserta pelelangan.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana Itachi dan yang lain mendapat kartu peserta lelang, yang merupakan syarat mengikuti lelang, jawabannya mereka membunuh peserta lelang yang ikut, dan mengambil kartunya. Lalu berpura-pura sebagai perwakilan peserta yang mereka bunuh.

Sementara Hidan, Kakuzu dan si kembar Zetsu bertugas mencari benda-benda lelang. Itachi melihat Sasori dan Deidara yang duduk di depan. Sementara Naruto, ia berjalan di atas panggung pelelangan. Tugasnya menjadi MC.

"Ladies and gentlemen terima kasih sudah datangan ke acara pelelangan dan selamat tinggal..." ujar Naruto yang kemudian langsung menodongkan _FN-57_ ke arah peserta di depannya, dan juga merupakan kode bagi Itachi dan yang lain, untuk menyerang para peserta...

 **Dor!**

Peluru timah panas menembus kepala salah satu peserta. Itachi tertegun melihatnya. Pemimpinnya menembak dengan tangan kiri. Dan setiap tembakan selalu mengenai kepala. Kidalkah? Atau memang bisa menggunakan keduanya? Karena ada pedang di pinggang kanan. Hanya saja tidak digunakan.

Tak hanya sang bos. Sepertinya anggota yang lain juga tak kalah hebatnya. Itachi melihat Kisame membawa pedang besar, Itachi taksir pedang terbuat dari baja. Baja adalah logam yang sangat berat. Lebih berat dari besi. Tapi Kisame menggunakan pedang besar itu, seperti membawa tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari kayu.

Lalu Sasori menggunakan benang tipis sebagai senjatanya. Benang itu dapat memotong leher para peserta. Sementara Deidara menggunakan M20, bazooka buatan USA. Membuat Itachi jadi berpikir darimana mereka mendapatkan senjata-senjata itu?

Karena senjata-senjata yang biasa dipakai Naruto dan Deidara, dipakai untuk militer.

Tapi daripada memikirkan hal tersebut, Itachi harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota akatsuki. Membunuh para peserta lelang. Membunuh, jujur saja Itachi masih belum terbiasa, walaupun ia sebenarnya adalah Anbu, pasukan khusus dari Konoha.

Dan saat ini ditugaskan hokage sebagai mata-mata dari Konoha. Memata-matai Akatsuki, yang merupakan buronan internasional dan seperti yang dibilang masuk daftar hitam, FBI, CIA serta Anbu.

Menurut Itachi, membunuh itu diperbolehkan kalau korbannya bersalah dan memang sudah dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh hakim. Serta jika terjadi perang, membunuh musuh dalam perang, itu biasa. Tapi ini bukan perang. Korbannya juga warga sipil biasa, walaupun kebanyakan mafia, tapi separuhnya orang biasa yang ikut pelelangan.

Tapi tugas tetap tugas. Kalau Itachi tidak total, mereka akan mencurigai siapa Itachi sebenarnya. Itachi menatap datar para peserta yang tewas satu persatu oleh Naruto, Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori. Meskipun begitu tangannya terkepal erat. Kesal.

Sebagai penegak hukum, yang diajari keadilan, ia marah melihat orang tak bersalah di bunuh di depannya. Bahkan Kisame dan Deidara tampak tertawa senang, menikmati kesengsaraan peserta pelelangan.

Sedangkan Sasori dan Naruto hanya menatap datar korban-korbannya. Tak ada emosi. Tak ada belas kasih. Itachi jadi berpikir sebenarnya mereka mengerti arti sebuah nyawa tidak sih?

"Tolong, Tolong Kami..."

"Arghhh"

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

 **Duar!**

 **Jleb! Crash!**

Suara-suara itu membuat Itachi semakin marah. Tapi ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus total. Ia memegang kedua pedang kembarnya. Pedang Ashura dan Pedang Indra. Pedang Ashura adalah pedang matahari yang ditempa oleh besi yang panas. Sedangkan Pedang Indra adalah pedang yang terbuat dari es yang tidak bisa mencair. Es yang berasal dari Kirigakure, yang konon tidak bisa mencair walaupun terkena api.

Itachi mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan. Merapalkan kata maaf berulang kali di dalam hati. Lalu...

 **Crash!**

Sebuah kepala melayang, terputus dari salah satu leher peserta lelang. Ia tak punya pilihan selain membunuh mereka. Ia tahu ini salah. Dan sekarang darah pada pedangnya tidak akan bisa dibersihkan oleh air sekalipun. Karena Dua pedangnya sudah menjadi pedang pendosa.

Itachi masih ingat, dua pedang ini ditempa oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah telah masuk Anbu. Ayahnya berkata pedang ini ada untuk menghukum orang-orang yang bersalah. Tapi sekarang pemakaiannya telah melenceng jauh dari tujuan dibuatnya kedua pedang ini.

Itachi pikir suatu saat nanti, ia akan terkena karma, karena telah melakukan dosa besar dan menyalahgunakan kedua pedang kesayangannya ini.

 *****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Itachi merasakan kepalanya dingin dan disentuh oleh sesuatu. Rupanya Naruto menaruh sekaleng soda di atas kepalanya. Itachi yang sedang berjongkok menyender pada dinding luar aula pelelangan. Bau darah, bau mayat, bau peluru timah, bau asap bazooka, sudah tak tercium dihidungnya. Namun bau seorang pendosa tetap melekat pada hidungnya. Itachi merasa kosong, setelah pembunuhan peserta lelang usai. Ia juga hanya menatap kosong pada Naruto yang menyodorkan soda untuknya.

Itachi juga tak berterima kasih dan langsung meminum soda tersebut. Membuat Deidara bersiul.

"Dingin sekali, sudah untung Kaicho baik padamu Itachi," ungkap Deidara yang hanya seperti angin lalu, saat masuk ke gendang telinga Itachi.

 **Drrttt...Drrttt...**

Itachi mendengar suara ponsel bergetar. Rupanya ponsel Naruto. Itachi tak peduli. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Sekarang ia tak bisa kembali menjadi Itachi yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Ia sudah menjadi pembunuh. Pembunuh makhluk tak berdosa.

"Ya, kenapa Kakuzu?" masih terdengar suara bertanya Naruto di telinga Itachi, walaupun otak Itachi kini sedang kosong, _blank_

" **Barang-barang Lelang tidak ada Kaicho!"** Naruto sengaja meloundspeaker ponselnya. Sehingga suara Kakuzu terdengar oleh Kisame, Deidara, Sasori dan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" **Menurut penjaga barangnya telah dipindahkan oleh seseorang yang menyebut namanya Ne!"**

"Pasukan pembunuh bayaran dari Konoha. Pasti ulah Sepuluh God Father. Masalahnya siapa yang membocorkan kedatangan kita. Kalau tak ada yang tahu, Sepuluh God Father tak akan bertindak!"

" **Menurut Shiro Zetsu, ada beberapa ketua mafia penting yang tidak datang ke pelelangan. Setelah diselidiki, mereka mendapat ramalan dari salah satu anak pengusaha baru yang sedang naik daun. Ramalan itu 100 % tepat. Sepertinya Salah dari God Father juga mendapatkan ramalan tersebut."**

"Katakan siapa anak pengusaha itu?" Nada Naruto terdengar dingin di telinga Itachi.

" **Hyuuga Hiashi dan anak itu Hinata Hyuuga..."**

Itachi melihat tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Hinata artis muda yang tengah naik daun, yang tadi diperbincangkan oleh Deidara dan Yahiko.

"Baiklah Shiro Zetsu, Kuro Zetsu minta bantuan Konan untuk menyelidiki keberadaan benda-benda pelelangan. Biar aku yang mengurus Hinata Hyuuga..."

Sambungan itu terputus dan membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya apa maksud mengurus Hinata?

"Kaicho, apa maksudmu mengurus Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Itachi kupikir kau jenius, tentu saja membunuh Hinata Hyuuga un!" pertanyaan Itachi dijawab Deidara dan membuat bola mata Itachi membola.

"Tapi Yahiko bilang, Hinata idola Kaicho?"

Pistol _FN-57_ ditodongkan ke kepala Itachi. Membuat keterkejutan terpancar di wajah Itachi. Saphire remaja pimpinan Akatsuki menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"Dia bukan idolaku, kalau berani mengusik kesenanganku. Termasuk jika kau mengusik kesenanganku, atau yang lainnya. Hukumannya kematian. Mengerti Itachi?" Itachi mengangguk. Dalam hati ia bertambah membenci Naruto. Kesenangan ia bilang? Jadi pembunuhan, perampokan adalah untuk kesenangan belaka.

Itachi sekarang tak menyesal menjadi pembunuh. Jika untuk menangkap orang di depannya. Baginya Naruto pantas dihukum. Penjara tak cukup, kematian barulah cukup, untuk membayar dosa yang telah dilakukannya. Itachi telah bertekad, untuk menangkap orang ini hidup atau mati, setelah selesai mengumpulkan informasi tentang akatsuki.

 *****TBC*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Genderbend**

 *****mulai*****

Satu persatu pil-pil dan tablet itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan remaja bersurai pirang yang duduk di belakang mobil, yang dikendarai oleh Itachi. Menurutnya, yang melihat melalui spion depan, pil dan tablet itu terlalu banyak. Bos kecilnya ini sedang sakit? Tapi sakit apa?

"Harusnya Kaicho tidak usah ikut. Bukankah biasanya Kaicho menjaga markas?" ungkap pria berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah bos kecilnya. Membuat kening Itachi berkerut heran. Dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori, pemilik rambut merah.

"Tapi Kaicho hebat un, bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Bertahan? Ini apalagi? Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasori, serta Deidara yang duduk di sampingnya. Itachi tak tahan akhirnya buka suara

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Oh yah kau tidak tahu ya un, Yah Itachi kan baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu, sebagai pengganti Orochimaru un. Jadi begini Itachi un, Kaicho itu punya phobia terhadap darah dan orang mati."

Kening Itachi berkerut heran. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Tak pernah ia sangka si pembunuh berdarah dingin ini _phobia_ terhadap darah dan orang mati. Padahal tadi Naruto- _bos kecilnya_ tidak terlihat seperti orang _phobia_.

Naruto membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Wajahnya datar tak ada ekspresi. Wanita dan anak-anak yang turut datang, walaupun bukan peserta pelelangan, tetap dibunuh oleh Naruto. Bahkan suara permohonan dari mereka, sama sekali tak digubris Naruto. Membuat Itachi tak percaya Naruto memiliki _phobia_ terhadap darah dan mayat.

Meskipun sempat dilihatnya, wajah sang _kaicho_ yang agak pucat. Apa rasa haus akan membunuh lebih besar dari rasa _phobia-_ nya. Mungkin memang seperti itu. Lagipula semua orang-orang yang kini menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan Itachi, adalah iblis.

Iblis yang nantinya akan Itachi bawa ke dalam jeruji besi. Itachi bersumpah.

"Deidara, Sasori apa kalian mau, mulut kalian kusumpal pistolku!" ancam Naruto, dari balik spion kaca depan, ia dapat melihat, wajah bosnya membaik, tidak pucat seperti tadi.

"Calm down, Kaicho," balas si wajah _androgini_ menyengir lebar.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu. Oh, yah Sasori telpon Konan, aku lupa menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki Hinata Hyuuga, aku perlu data-datanya." Tanpa menjawab Itachi melihat Sasori yang juga duduk di sebelah Naruto, langsung menekan nomor-nomor pada ponsel yang dipegang si pemilik surai merah.

Itachi pikir ia harus melaporkan hal ini pada Hokage. Kalau tidak keselamatan Hinata bisa terancam. Apalagi Hinata anak bangsawan berpengaruh di Konoha. Malam ini Itachi beruntung, korban yang berjatuhan tak begitu banyak. Sebagian besar mafia dan pengusaha tidak datang ke pelelangan. Pasti mereka _klien_ Hinata dalam bisnis meramal yang digeluti sang artis.

Berkat bantuan gadis itu pula, korban yang tewas tak begitu banyak. Semestinya ada banyak peserta dalam acara pelelangan yang diadakan oleh Sepuluh _God Father_. Namun pada malam ini yang datang tidak begitu banyak. Jadi korban pun sedikit.

Masalahnya bagaimana caranya ia menghubungi Hokage. Bukan hanya soal Hinata yang ingin dilaporkannya, tapi juga informasi kemampuan Akatsuki.

Akatsuki itu buronan internasional. Sulit mengetahui tentang mereka, kalau tidak mendekati secara langsung. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu kalau pemimpin Akatsuki adalah seorang remaja.

Itachi salah satu yang diberkahi dewi _fortuna_ , bisa mendekati Akatsuki secara langsung. Walaupun bayarannya ia harus rela menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Namun menghubungi Hokage tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Entah mengapa hanya dia yang harus berpartner dengan Kisame dalam bekerja. Sisanya bekerja sendiri. Mungkinkah Naruto menyuruh Kisame untuk mengawasinya?

Ya, tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan itu. Yang artinya Naruto tidak mempercayai dirinya. Apa karena dia dari Konoha? Tapi apa hubungannya Naruto dengan Konoha?

Ah sudahlah sekarang yang penting, bagaimana cara menyampaikan informasi yang diperolehnya kepada Hokage. Supaya ia bisa cepat keluar dari dunia yang kelam ini. Walaupun ia tak yakin tangannya bisa bersih dari darah.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Cantik, pintar, artis _multitalenta_ , dan putri dari Ketua Anbu Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Meskipun dianugerahi bakat menjadi seseorang yang sempurna, bagaikan tuan putri di negeri dongeng, Sasuke tak punya teman.

Ini semua karena sifat Sasuke yang lebih banyak diam dan selalu bicara singkat. Membuat orang-orang mengartikan sifatnya sebagai seorang yang angkuh. Namun Sasuke tak peduli dengan apa kata orang. Yang penting ia tak berbuat buruk pada orang lain.

Walaupun kadang ia merasa kesepian. Apalagi ditambah dengan kepergian kakaknya. Memang kepergian kakaknya adalah tugas dari Hokage. Meskipun begitu setidaknya kakaknya menghubunginya. Tapi ini, _email_ tak pernah dibalas, apalagi telepon. Jika kakaknya sudah kembali, ia pastikan kakaknya akan menerima 'hukuman' darinya, karena telah mengabaikan _email_ dan telpon darinya.

 **Brak!**

"Sasuke-chan, ini gawat!"

Pintu ruang rias didobrak dan suara teriakan terdengar. Sasuke menoleh, didapatinya seorang wanita berambut merah muda, dengan pakaian serba mini. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa wanita yang merupakan manajernya ini, suka sekali berpakaian mini-mini. Dasar wanita penggoda. Tak sadar diri kalau sudah punya suami. Bisa dibilang Sasuke dengan manajernya beda lima tahun. Mungkin ia harus melaporkan hal ini pada Neji, suami manajernya.

"Shino ditemukan tewas dikamarnya, bagaimana ini Sasuke-chan, dia kan pemeran utama yang menjadi Souma dalam drama ini," ujar si manager bernama Sakura dengan wajah panik.

"Sakura! Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan drama, kita harus ke rumahnya untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Empatilah sedikit, di saat duka seperti ini!" ujar Sasuke manajernya supaya lebih berempati. Bukan memikirkan pekerjaan terus. Sifat seperti ini tak disukai Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke pendiam, sebenarnya ia orang yang baik, yang peduli terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Mou... Sasuke-chan aku kan tak ingin karirmu jadi jelek gara-gara kejadian ini!" ungkap Sakura ngambek, karena omelan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"Iya, iya tapi habis ini masih ada pemotretan untuk majalah 'The Ladies'."

"Batalkan Sakura!"

Sasuke melihat ada gelagat ketidaksetujuan dari gestur tubuh Sakura. Jadi ia pun melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Mereka pasti mengerti Sakura, cepat batalkan!"

"Baiklah Sasuke-chan," jawab Sakura lemas dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat ke kediaman Shino, dengan menggunakan _limousin_ hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat bernama Ebisu membukakan pintu _limousin_ , dengan menggesernya. Dia adalah supir pribadi Sasuke.

Lalu saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah duduk manis di dalam _limousin_ , Ebisu segera mengantar mereka ke kediaman Shino, yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam, dari tempat lokasi _syuting_ iklan sabun mandi Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa milik Shino, orang-orang yang sebagian besar adalah _entertainer._ Mulai dari sutradara, aktor, aktris, _seiyuu_ , penyanyi, produser dan masih banyak lagi. Apa boleh buat Shino adalah aktor berpengalaman yang sudah menggeluti dunia hiburan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang baru tiga tahun menggeluti bidang ini. Meskipun masih seumur jagung, ia langsung bersinar terang, dan dijuluki Ratu Antagonis, mengingat perannya selalu menjadi tokoh antagonis. Julukan yang dibenci Sasuke, seenaknya saja menjuluki seperti itu. Menyindir atau memuji, ambigu dan Sasuke benci itu.

Menyingkirkan hal tersebut, kini Sasuke sudah berada di dalam di rumah Shino. Terlihat warna hitam menghiasi kediaman rumah Shino. Meskipun rumah lawan main Sasuke ini bergaya Eropa, tapi tradisinya pemakaman tetap bergaya Jepang.

Dengan foto Shino yang selalu menutupi matanya dengan kacamata hitam, dan di depannya ada dupa yang asapnya masih mengebul di ruangan tengah, tempat dimana foto dan dupa terpajang.

Nantinya Abu Shino akan dibuang ke lautan luas. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri orang tua Shino yang duduk di sisi kanan foto dan dupa. Terlihat wanita paruh baya menangis menjerit karena kehilangan anaknya.

Membuat Sasuke jadi teringat Ibunya juga menangis meraung-raung, saat kematian kakak keduanya. Perasaan sedih karena ditinggalkan orang yang dikasihi kini menyelimuti relung hati Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada orang tua Shino, Sasuke langsung minta pamit pulang. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama, karena luka kehilangan sang kakak akan muncul lagi. Ia pun beranjak keluar dari rumah Shino, dengan Sakura berjalan di belakangnya.

Namun sebelum sampai pintu keluar ia sudah dihadang oleh pria pucat yang sesekali terbatuk-batuk dan wanita berambut ungu panjang.

"Uchiha Sasuke, saya Hayate dan ini Yugao uhuk-uhuk. Saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada anda, saya harap anda bisa membantu saya dalam penyelidikan kematian Aburume Shino uhuk-uhuk," ujar si pria pucat yang suka terbatuk-batuk, seraya menyodorkan kartu nama sebagai anggota kepolisian Konoha, dan memperkenalkan temannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-chan harus segera pergi, karena ada acara Talk Show dengan 'HI TV'," tolak Sakura. Sasuke mengerti mungkin Sakura tak ingin dirinya, terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Sebagai manajer sudah jadi kewajibannya menjaga artisnya dari skandal. Meskipun begitu, bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak terlibat hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tak apa Sakura, masih ada waktu sampai acara dimulai. Jadi apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Hayate-san?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura yang hendak protes karena sikap Sasuke.

"Begini, menurut berita di majalah gosip, maupun di telivisi anda adalah lawan main Aburume dalam sebuah drama. Jadi yang ingin saya tanyakan apakah Aburume punya musuh, selama anda berinteraksi dengannya?" kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar pertanyaan dari polisi di depannya yang lagi-lagi terbatuk-batuk. Membuat Sasuke jadi khawatir dengan kondisi polisi di depannya. Apa sang polisi baik-baik saja?

Sementara Yugao tampak cuek, sudah terbiasa mungkin dengan kondisi Hayate. Malah wanita itu sibuk mencatat jawaban-jawaban Sasuke, untuk laporan dan bahan penyelidikan.

"Aku orang yang jarang bergaul. Kami berinteraksi hanya pada saat syuting. Saya jarang bicara dengannya. Namun saya rasa Shino tak punya musuh. Dia juga pendiam seperti saya. Tapi dia orang yang baik dan perhatian. Dia selalu memberikan saya jus tomat jika sedang kelelahan sehabis syuting. Padahal saya baru mengenalinya, tapi dia selalu baik pada saya, walaupun kami jarang berbicara," jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu, lalu apa anda tahu siapa teman dekat Shino?"

"Mungkin Kiba seorang presenter olahraga. Saya sering melihat mereka makan bersama, jika lokasi syuting mereka sama."

"Terakhir kali anda melihat Shino, apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

"Saya terakhir bertemu di parkiran di sebuah restoran terkenal di Shinzuku, tempat lokasi syuting kami. Saat itu tidak ada yang mencurigakan, kalau tidak salah malam kemarin."

"Beberapa jam sebelum tewas yah. Baiklah sepertinya cukup sudah pertanyaan dari saya. Terima kasih atas waktunya nona Sasuke, kami permisi."

"Sebentar Hayate-san, sebenarnya Shino tewas karena apa?" Hayate terdiam belum menjawabnya, sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Hayate bersuara.

"Aburume tewas karena... ditebas kepalanya oleh Pedang besar hingga putus."

Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat pasi. Perutnya bergejolak. Minta dikeluarkan isinya. Mendengar jawaban dari Hayate membuatnya ingin muntah, karena membayangkannya. Setragis itu cara Shino mati.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di waktu yang sama, Itachi duduk di sebuah _caffe_ yang tak jauh dari kediaman rumah seorang aktor besar yang baru saja tewas di tangan Kisame. Caffe yang berisi para otaku, karena pelayannya adalah para maid yang suka muncul dalam manga.

Itachi menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gula yang disuguhkan maid ber-rok mini, dan sempat mengedipkan mata padanya, sewaktu menaruh secangkir kopi di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa mendadak Kaicho menyuruhmu membunuh seorang aktor?" tanya Itachi yang merasa aneh dengan tugas yang diberikan pada Kisame dan dirinya.

"Menurut Konan membunuh Aktor itu merupakan bagian dari rencana Kaicho untuk membunuh Hinata Hyuuga." Penjelasan Kisame yang sedang menikmati _sirloin steak_ dengan lahap, membuat kening Itachi berkerut heran. Apa yang direncanakan Naruto? Pikirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasa buruk pada adiknya. Aneh, kenapa mendadak perasaan ini muncul dalam benaknya. Ia berdoa, adiknya baik-baik saja.

 *****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Malamnya, seorang wanita mencengkram erat seprai di atas kasur di sebuah hotel. Wanita itu tak berpakaian. Peluh keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Sesekali desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Di atasnya seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berumur beda jauh dengan si wanita. Hanya menatap datar pada wanita yang mendesah di bawahnya.

"Ssshhh...more...honey..."

Tanpa menjawab pemuda itu langsung menuruti si wanita, melakukan sesuatu dibagian bawah tubuh sang wanita. Membuat cengkraman pada seprai semakin erat dan desahan-desahan semakin terdengar terus menerus.

Seprai pun basah saat wanita itu sudah terbawa melayang-layang, karena hentakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, oleh si pemuda.

"Thanks honey~ hahhh...hahhh..."

"Sesuai janji kau harus memberikan peran itu padaku."

"Hm...oke..."

Wanita itu pun terlelap kelelahan. Setelah wanita itu tidur, si pemuda mendengus kesal.

"Menjijikan, kalau bukan karena rencana ini, aku tak mau melakukannya. Sial aku harus mandi beberapa kali untuk membersihkan kotoran yang dikeluarkan wanita jalang ini!" gerutu si pemuda memandang jijik pada dirinya dan juga wanita yang terlelap itu.

Ia pun segera menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sehabis melakukan 'itu', setidaknya semua ini terbayar. Ia mendapatkan peran, yang nantinya akan berguna untuk menjalankan rencananya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sasuke tak mengerti baru dua hari Shino tewas, tapi kenapa _syuting_ tetap jalan. Memang sudah ada pengganti Shino. Cepat sekali Shino digantikan. Ia tak mengerti jalan pemikiran Produser dan sutradara drama ini.

"Perhatian semua!"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat. Memakai _blazer_ hitam ketat dan membuat belahan dada terlihat. Rok biru mini di atas lutut. Cantik, sexy, dan cerdas itulah yang dapat didefenisikan oleh seorang produser pada drama 'Love Chef' ini.

Namun sayang diusianya yang sudah mencapai angka tiga, belum punya suami, padahal ia banyak digilai pria. Mungkin karena wanita bernama Mei Terumi adalah wanita pemilih dan _warkaholic_. Jadi belum ada satupun pria yang menjadi suaminya, sibuk kerja soalnya.

"Kuperkenalkan pemeran Souma yang baru menggantikan Shino, Menma."

Saphire yang indah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya saat berpikiran seperti itu, waktu melihat mata pemuda yang sepertinya, seumuran dengannya, yang awalnya berdiri di belakang Terumi, dan saat sang produser memperkenalkan pemuda berambut hitam itu, pemuda tersebut langsung berjalan ke sisi Terumi.

"Namaku Menma mohon bantuannya." Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat. Sopan itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa suara Menma pernah di dengar olehnya di suatu tempat. Suara yang membuat dadanya mendadak berdesir. Namun Sasuke tidak ingat.

"Mohon bantuannya juga Menma-kun," balas seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

Gadis berambut indigo yang merupakan pemeran pembantu dalam drama ini, Hinata Hyuuga yang memerankan Megumi dalam cerita 'Love Chef'. Seperti biasa Hinata selalu ramah pada para pendatang baru.

Hinata juga ramah pada Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Hinata dua tahun lebih dahulu menginjakan kaki di dunia hiburan, ketimbang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-himesama."

 **Cup~**

Bola mata Sasuke terbelalak, melihat perlakuan Menma pada Hinata. Mengecup punggung tangan Hinata. Sementara Hinata wajahnya memerah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Wanita mana yang tidak bereaksi seperti itu, jika diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri.

Dengusan kekesalan terdengar dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia tak suka. Walaupun tak mengerti kenapa ia tak suka. Apa ia terkena penyakit _love first at sigh_? Lalu mendadak cemburu karena ulah si penyebar penyakit itu?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mustahil, tak ada yang seperti itu. Ia pasti hanya kesal dengan prilaku Menma yang tidak sopan. Mendadak langsung cium tangan, apa-apaan itu? Ujar Sasuke membatin.

"Menma apa yang kau lakukan!" tegur Terumi, dimata Sasuke, Terumi juga tak suka melihat pemandangan tersebut. Cemburu atau? Entahlah Sasuke tak peduli.

"Maaf Terumi-san, aku hanya ingin memberi salam pada nona manis," jawab Menma. Rasanya Sasuke ingin muntah detik itu juga.

"Sudahlah sekarang kalian lanjutkan lagi syutingnya!"

Terumi pergi dengan gestur tubuh seperti orang kesal, keluar dari studio 8 di Konoha TV, lokasi syuting. Setelah kepergian Terumi, mereka memulai syuting. Sutradara mulai mengatur jalannya drama. Kameramen mulai menyiapkan kamera, merekam adegan-adegan dalam skenario yang diperankan para aktor dan aktris.

Adegan pertama adalah adegan dirinya dengan Menma. Sementara Hinata dan Gaara yang merupakan pemeran Takumi dan Megumi, masih sibuk dirias oleh Shizune.

Saat sutradara memberikan aba-aba, Kameramen siap dengan kameranya, ia dan Menma mulai berakting. Menurut Sasuke akting Menma biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Namun artikulasinya jelas. Semua dialog dalam naskah sama dengan yang diucapkan Menma. Pemuda ini hafal sekali dengan naskah dramanya.

Namun perlahan aktingnya berubah. Entah bagaimana Menma bisa membawa penonton terdiam tanpa kata. Bahkan tatapan Asuma pun terfokus pada Sasuke dan Menma. Biasanya Asuma jarang fokus dan lebih sering memperhatikan naskah ketimbang pemain. Untuk mengoreksi kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, atau adegan yang salah.

"Cut!"

"Bagus sekali Menma, kau juga Sasuke-chan. Sepertinya tak ada perbaikan dalam adegan pertama, jadi kita akan ke take selanjutnya!" perintah Asuma.

Sasuke akui pendatang baru ini cukup berbakat. Jadi ia pun mengulurkan tangan pada Menma untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Kau hebat."

"Terima kasih."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Uluran tangan tidak dibalas. Menma hanya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi. Sombong sekali. Membuat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Aktingmu bagus Menma-kun," puji Hinata.

"Terima kasih, hime."

 **Cup~**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat ternganga. Hinata memuji malah dibalas kecupan di punggung tangan. Sasuke memuji malah diabaikan. Apa-apaan itu? Pemuda yang menyebalkan dan rasanya ingin sekali ditendang oleh Sasuke. Namun _image_ gadis Uchiha terhormat, malah membuatnya diam menggerutu dalam hati. Wajah tetap datar dan bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Duduk di sofa sambil meminum air mineral yang disuguhkan oleh Sakura. Sesekali onyxnya melirik Menma dan Hinata yang terlihat akrab. Ia tak suka ini. Tapi tunggu kenapa ia malah tak suka? Biarkan saja mereka akrab, bukan urusannya. Lebih baik fokus saja pada _syuting_. Itu lebih baik.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Hime. Kau banyak membantuku, aku agak tegang tadi. Ini pertama kalinya aku _syuting_ drama."

"Tapi untuk pertama kali, kau sangat hebat Menma-kun, seperti profesional."

"Tidak aku masih pemula. Tapi kalau membunuh aku profesional..."

"Eh? Apa mak..."

 **Dor!**

"Good night Hime..."

"KYAAAAA!"

 ******TBC******

 **Halo Nao senang sekali dengan respon reader, jadi Nao coba jawab pertanyaan reader:**

 **Aoi** **: ini emang NaruFemsasu**

 **chimi wila chan** **: sudah dilanjut**

 **adityasriwijaya** **: sudah dilanjut**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **: sudah dilanjut**

 **Reiko Kanazawa** **: iya disini Naruto jadi jahat, itu Ginko alias Gintoki versi cewek dari anime Gintama**

 **askasufa** **: Ah itu belum bisa dijawab ikuti saja perkembangannya gimana, tapi memang Naruto ada hubungan ama Konoha, hahaha coba tanyakan pada NaruNaru**

 **nusantaraadip** **: sudah dilanjut**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Genderbend, OOC**

 *****mulai*****

Warna merah yang keluar dari kening gadis yang berlubang. Ia yang duduk di samping gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Wajah tannya terlihat pucat. Tangan kirinya mencari sesuatu dalam saku baju dan celana. Namun diakhiri dengan decakan kesal darinya, karena sesuatu tersebut tidak ditemukan.

Di waktu berikutnya, ia mendengar suara gadis dari luar mobil tempatnya berada, berteriak mengusili gendang telinganya. Ia mendengus kesal. Ia membuka pintu mobil berwarna lavender milik sang gadis yang tewas di sampingnya.

Tewas karena ditembak olehnya. Namun sepertinya ia harus membunuh lagi. Padahal ia masih dalam keadaan tidak baik. Dan barang dicarinya malah tidak ketemu. Pasti ketinggalan. Sial, penyakit cerobohnya kambuh.

Namun mau gimana lagi. Ada yang melihat ia membunuh gadis. Bukan gadis biasa melainkan artis yang sedang naik daun. Jika ada yang melihat perbuatannya artinya harus dibungkam. Bukan dibungkam dengan menutup mulutnya saja. Tapi dibungkam selamanya, alias mati...

Karena tak boleh ada saksi. Membuat setiap pekerjaannya selalu bersih, yang artinya semua korban-korban tindak kejahatannya selalu dibuat tak bernyawa.

Kemudian setelah ia berada di luar mobil, ia melihat gadis atau wanita entahlah ia tak peduli, jatuh terduduk. Kedua kaki si wanita ditekuk ke belakang. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar. Wajah wanita itu pucat. Memperlihatkan raut ketakutan padanya.

"Ka...kau...Menma?!" tanya si wanita seraya menunjuk ke arahnya.

Ia tak menjawab. Tapi malah mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang pistol. Mengarahkan moncong pistol ke sang wanita.

"Tidak...jangan bunuh aku Menma...kumohon," pinta si wanita memohon. Cairan asin mengalir di kedua pipi wanita tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab, malah perlahan mulai menggerakan pelatuknya.

"Tidak...MENMA!"

 **Dor!**

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sasuke baru saja selesai membetulkan _make up_ nya, di toilet. Kakinya kini melaju ke parkiran. Ia harus cepat, Sakura managernya bisa ngomel.

Ada kalanya Sasuke benci dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis. Karena menjadi artis menuntutnya untuk disiplin dan tidak boleh telat. Terlambat sedikit Sakura pasti akan menceramahinya tentang _profesional_ dan bla, bla, bla...

Sasuke ingin santai kalau bisa. Namun sayang Sakura selalu datang membawakan pekerjaan menumpuk. Hari ini saja ia harus _syuting_ di tiga tempat. Ia harap tubuhnya cukup kuat sampai akhir. Karena sekarang saja seluruh tubuh mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

Saat sampai di _basement,_ tempat mobilnya diparkir, Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya harus membelalakan _onyx_ nya dan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika.

Sakura jatuh terduduk dan seorang pemuda menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura?!

Sakura akan dibunuh. Tidak! Ia tak akan membiarkannya. Ia harus menyelamatkannya.

'Sakura kumohon kau harus selamat!' mohonnya dalam hati sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura. Ia harus cepat. Ia berlari kencang. Hatinya tak bosan-bosannya berdoa. dan...

 **Dor!**

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung dan diikat ekor kuda, melompat ke arah seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Gadis berambut hitam dengan warna mata senada itu mendorong si wanita, menjauhi peluru yang meluncur cepat dari depan.

"SASUKE!" teriak si wanita.

Di sisi lain seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan warna mata seindah samudera terlihat terbelalak. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu tak menyangka kalau gadis berambut hitam bernama Sasuke itu menyelamatkan wanita tersebut.

Gara-gara tingkah _heroic_ Sasuke, gadis itu mendapati luka tembak di bahu kanannya.

Naruto paling benci jika ada yang menggangu pekerjaannya. Kedua perempuan ini harus dibunuh. Tapi saat melihat darah keluar dari kemeja putih berenda yang dikenakan Sasuke dan membuat kemeja itu berubah warna, sesuatu di dalam perut Naruto bergejolak.

Pemuda itu ingin muntah dan Naruto merutuki kecerobohannya tidak membawa obatnya. Namun ia harus kuat dan membunuh dua perempuan ini. Tak akan ia biarkan satupun saksi hidup. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengangkat pistolnya. Ia mencoba menetralkan dirinya. Ia harus kuat, atau kedua perempuan ini akan membahayakan dirinya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto dari arah belakang, sesosok bayangan menganyunkan balok kayu padanya dan...

 **Buagh!**

Naruto dipukul dari belakang, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, seraya memegangi kepalanya. Kemarahan mengusai Naruto. Setelah Sasuke ada orang lain yang mengganggunya. Mereka bertiga mencari mata.

"NONA SAKURA CEPAT BAWA NONA SASUKE PERGI DARI SI...!"

 **Dor!**

Orang yang memukul Naruto matanya terbelalak lebar, dari balik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Tangannya memegang jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Cairan merah kental keluar dari dadanya. Orang itu pun tumbang dengan kelopak yang terbuka.

Sementara itu tubuh si wanita yang dipanggil Sakura oleh si pemakai kacamata hitam, tambah bergetar. Setelah tangan artisnya tertembak, sekarang supir artisnya mati tepat dihadapannya. Orang di depannya ini berbahaya.

Padahal kepalanya dipukul dan jatuh terduduk. Namun dari posisi seperti itu, si pemuda malah sempat-sempatnya membalik badan dan menembak sang supir, tanpa mengidahkan sang supir menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Bagaimana ini? Sakura benar-benar takut. Ia tak menyangka lawan main artisnya adalah pembunuh. Setelah membunuh teman sesama artis Sasuke, Hinata, pemuda ini melukai Sasuke dan membunuh Ebisu- _supir Sasuke_.

Tapi ia harus cepat membawa Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit. Disisi lain ia benar-benar ketakutan. Andai saja suaminya yang seorang Anbu itu ada di sini... _harapnya_.

Di sisi lain Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, karena darah ada dimana-mana. Sekarang ditambah dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Namun ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jadi ia kembali mengangkat tangan kirinya. Mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kembali ke arah Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke yang tangannya terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

 **Tap...tap...tap...**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berlari menggema di basement parkiran. Sementara di sisi Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat tak peduli dengan suara langkah kaki tersebut. Karena ia sedang fokus akan menembak dua perempuan tak berdaya. Bahkan saat seseorang itu melompat ke arahnya Naruto masih tak sadar. Tapi disaat bersamaan ia menarik pelatuknya dan...

 **Dor!**

Peluru meluncur dengan kecepatan melebihi kuda berlari.

 **Brugh!**

Diwaktu yang sama Naruto didorong oleh seseorang, hingga membuat tembakannya meleset.

 **Prang!**

Menembus kaca belakang salah satu mobil yang diparkir di dalam basement tersebut.

"SAKURA CEPAT BAWA SASUKE PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak orang yang mendorong Naruto dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto yang berada dibawahnya.

Sakura yang tadinya menutup mata dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, langsung membuka matanya, begitu mendengar teriakan dari orang itu. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak melihat Naruto ditindih dengan kedua tangan di tahan oleh sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bingung kenapa ada Itachi di sana. Tapi bukan saatnya bingung. Ia harus membawa pergi Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan darah masih terus mengalir dari bahhunya. Ia pun segera memapah Sasuke pergi menuju mobil Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto menatap dengan penuh kemarahan kepada orang yang mengganggunya lagi. Langsung saja ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang perut orang yang menindihnya, dengan keras. Membuat orang itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Naruto bangun dan tak memperdulikan denyutan kesakitan dikepalanya. Ia juga tak memperdulikan rasa mual ingin muntah, karena darah-darah yang mengentayangi hidungnya. Naruto mengambil pistolnya dan menarik pelatuknya.

 **Dor!**

Pistol itu menembus bahu kanan orang yang menolong Sasuke dan Sakura. Orang yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu, refleks memegangi bahu kanannya.

 **Dor!**

Naruto menembak lagi, kali ini menembus perut kanan Itachi.

"ARGHHH!" teriak Itachi kesakitan.

 **Dor!**

Lagi kali ini menembus kaki kanan Itachi.

Naruto benar-benar tanpa ampun. Tiga kali ia menembak Itachi. Namun entah kenapa semua tidak mengarah ke titik vital seperti biasanya. Naruto selalu menembak ke arah kepala atau jantung. Namun kali ini ia menembak ke perut, bahu dan kaki bagian betis Itachi.

Detik berikutnya Naruto memasukkan pistolnya ke sarung di pinggang sebelah kiri. Lalu mencengkik leher Itachi.

"Ukh..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka diganggu jika bekerja! Lihat mangsaku kabur!" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Ukh..." Itachi tidak bisa menjawab. Lehernya dicekik kencang oleh Naruto. Sampai kuku jari Naruto menembus lehernya. Apakah ia akan mati? tanya Itachi dalam hati.

Namun ternyata ia tidak jadi mati. Naruto melepaskan cekikannya pada Itachi. Kini Itachi bisa bernafas lega. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Luka-luka tembak itu menggerogoti tubuhnya dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang membuat Itachi harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang menekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya. Saat Naruto akan mengatakan halo, Itachi memegang kaki kanan Naruto. Itachi tadi menyeret tubuhnya supaya bisa memegang kaki Naruto yang tak jauh darinya. Saphire Naruto menatap dingin pada Itachi di bawahnya.

"Ka...Kaicho...a...aku...mo...mohon ja...jangan...bu...bunuh...hahhh...hahhh...a...adikku...hahhh...hahhh..." pinta Itachi dengan susah berbicara karena menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"A...aku...a...akan me...melakukan...a...apapun...untukmu...tapi...a...aku...hahhh...hahhh...mohon...ja...jangan bunuh...a...adikku..." lanjut Itachi. Tapi malah dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah tendangan di perut.

"Arghhh!"

"Dei, kau sedang tak ada tugas kan?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang diteleponnya, mengabaikan permohonan Itachi.

 **"Ia un, bosan sekali nie main boneka sama danna-un!"**

Dari seberang sana Naruto bisa mendengar suara tangan dipatahkan. Naruto hanya _face palm_ dengan tingkah-tingkah anak buahnya.

"Baiklah aku punya tugas untukmu, bunuh Sakura Haruno, kalau perlu keluarganya juga. Minta data-data Haruno pada Konan!" perintah Naruto.

 **"Ro...roger...un...** " jawab orang diseberang dengan nada lemas, mungkin orang yang ditelepon Naruto lemas karena tangannya dipatahkan. Soalnya tadi terdengar suara gemeretak tulang.

Setelah percakapan itu Naruto menutup panggilannya dan kembali ke menekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya.

"Konan, cari data-data Haruno Sakura, berikan pada Deidara. Lalu suruh Pein ke basement tempatku bekerja, bawakan obatku dan obati Itachi!" perintah Naruto pada orang yang ditelepon berikutnya.

 **"Ada apa dengan Itachi, Kaicho? bukankah dia sedang bertugas dengan Kisame?"** tanya orang diseberang telepon.

"Tanyakan nanti kalau Itachi sudah sembuh. Lakukan saja perintahku, Konan!"

 **"Baik Kaicho!"**

Itachi tertegun dengan kata-kata Naruto. Pemuda itu bilang akan mengobatinya, setelah ia berkhianat pada Naruto. Naruto juga tak menyuruh Deidara untuk membunuh Sasuke, hanya bilangnya agar membunuh Sakura. Tak ada nama Sasuke. Apakah permintaannya dikabulkan? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh adikmu. Tapi ini ada bayarannya. Setelah kau sembuh, hukuman akan menantimu!" ungkap Naruto seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Itachi.

 *****TBC*****

 **Yuko: sudah dilanjut**

 **askasufa: yap yang jadi Menma Naru, Cuma pake wig item doang, tahu tuh Naru aneh phobia tapi tetep ngebunuh orang, iya Itachi punya adik lain selain Sasuke, anak kedua, bungsunya si Sasuke,**

 **nusantaraadip: yep Hinata mati, Menma itu Naru**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: ketahuan sih, tapi nanti juga saksi dibunuh, minus Sasuke~**

 **Makasih yang udah review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Genderbend, OOC, Fem!Sasuke, Typo bertebaran, Penulis Amatir**

 **Rating**

 **T Semi M**

 *****mulai*****

 _Sukiya-zukuri_ adalah rumah bergaya Jepang zaman Edo. Rumahnya mungil, namun halamannya luas dengan dipenuhi tanaman bonsai dan air pancuran dari bambu. Biasanya rumah ini dipergunakan untuk acara minum teh. Rumah inilah yang ditempati oleh Akatsuki. Rumah yang terletak di Tokyo, ibukota Jepang.

Rumah ini milik Sasori. Tak ada yang tahu rumah yang dibangun menyerupai _Villa Katsura Imperial di musim semi_ , ditempati buronan internasional. Bisa dibilang Akatsuki sengaja tinggal di tempat yang mencolok dan membaur pada masyarakat.

Seperti Sasori, orang-orang di Tokyo mengenalnya sebagai pembuat boneka untuk _Hinamatsuri_ , perayaan yang diperuntukan untuk mendoakan anak perempuan. Pada perayaan tersebut, banyak tetangga yang memesan ke Sasori.

Lalu Deidara dikenal oleh tetangga di sekitar rumah, sebagai mahasiswa jurusan farmasi semester akhir. Mahasiswa Universitas Beika yang selalu berangkat menggunakan sepeda. Kacamata tutup botolnya dan sikapnya yang ramah, membuatnya terkenal dikalangan masyarakat di sekitar rumah _Sukiya-zukuri_ tersebut.

Kakuzu dikenal sebagai pemilik Bank Nagano. Ia tidak disukai para tetangga, karena sifatnya yang pelit dan kalau meminjam uang darinya pasti berbunga tinggi. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Deidara.

Hidan dikenal sebagai penjaga kuil. Namun beberapa tetangga tidak suka dekat dengannya, karena ia mengajari agama tak dikenal, agama Jashin. Meskipun ada juga yang jadi pengikutnya. Sepertinya pengikutnya ketularan anehnya Hidan.

Kisame adalah pedagang ikan, ia terkenal dikalangan para ibu, karena kadang Kisame mengajarkan cara masak ikan yang enak.

Zetsu bersaudara sebagai pemusik jalanan. Ia lebih dikenal di Harajuku dan Shinjuku, ketimbang di Tokyo, mengingat disanalah mereka manggung.

Nagato tidak dikenal oleh tetangga sekitar, karena sifatnya ultimate tertutup, suka tempat yang suram, dan tidak pernah bicara, walaupun aslinya bisa. Namun ia terkenal sebagai penulis light novel dengan nama pena Pein.

Sedangkan Yahiko adalah seorang pengusaha, dengan Konan sebagai sekertarisnya.

Dan Naruto... dia entahlah apa pekerjaannya. Ia tak pernah berbaur dengan masyarakat. Ia lebih sering di perpustakaan yang dibangun di bawah tanah rumah bergaya Jepang zaman Edo. Atau pergi nonton konser Hinata Hyuuga. Namun semenjak artis muda itu tewas karena dirinya, Naruto lebih sering mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

Tapi yang jelas orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar rumah tersebut, menganggap mereka hanyalah orang biasa. Mereka tinggal bersama karena Yahiko bilang, mereka semua bersaudara. Yahiko juga bilang, mereka tidak mirip, karena hanya saudara angkat. Yahiko mengatakan orang tuanya suka mengangkat anak-anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya.

Selain itu penampilan Akatsuki sebagai manusia normal, berbeda saat menjadi perampok. Seperti Deidara yang memakai kacamata botol. Atau tubuh Kisame yang cat biru di sekujur tubuhnya dihapus, sehingga warna asli kulit Kisame yang kecokelatan khas anak laut, terlihat.

Cat hitam pada Kuro Zetsu dan Putih pada Shiro Zetsu juga hilang, berganti kulit putih khas Asia, warna kulit asli mereka. Tindikan di wajah Yahiko juga dilepas, soalnya tak mungkin pengusaha punya tindikan.

Juga Kakazu yang memperlihat wajah asli tanpa tertutup masker dan penutup kepala, sehingga terlihat rambut hitam panjangnya. Dan kebiasaan suka pakai baju robek sebelah Hidan hilang sebentar, berganti dengan memakai Yukata.

Tapi kalau misalkan ada yang sadar, bahwa mereka bukan orang biasa, maka orang itu pasti akan langsung dibunuh dan dibuat seolah-olah kecelakaan. Jadi tak akan ada yang tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Begitulah cara kerja mereka.

Dan... disinilah Itachi berada. Tinggal bersama dan menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki. Dimana membunuh adalah makanan sehari-hari. Dimana merampas punya orang dengan paksa, adalah pekerjaan asli mereka.

Tapi sepertinya aturan ada saksi pasti mati, sudah dilanggar oleh pemimpin Akatsuki sendiri. Hebatnya orang nomor satu dalam Akatsuki melanggar, karena permintaan anak baru seperti dirinya.

Itachi tak mengerti, ia bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya orang baru yang bahkan sudah pernah berkhianat. Namun Naruto- _pemimpin Akatsuki_ , menuruti permintaannya. Tidak membunuh adiknya. Sebenarnya Itachi juga ingin Sakura- _manager adiknya,_ juga turut tak dibunuh. Namun sepertinya mustahil meminta hal tersebut.

Pertanyaan kenapa selalu menari-nari di kepalanya. Bahkan saat bangun dari pingsannya, karena luka tembak dari Naruto, yang ditanyakan dalam hatinya adalah kenapa?

Naruto juga tidak membunuhnya, padahal ia sudah berkhianat. Lagi-lagi kata kenapa menghantuinya.

Saat ini Itachi memandangi air pancuran dari bambu dari teras belakang rumah. Meskipun begitu tatapannya kosong. Tak ada pantulan air pancuran dari bambu di mata onyxnya. Ia duduk dengan kedua kaki yang berbalut kaus kaki putih menapak pada tanah halaman. Tangan kanan dimasukan dalam Yukata berwarna hitam kebiruan. Tangannya memegangi perban di perut akibat luka tembak. Sedangkan tangan kiri menopang tubuh.

"Itachi!" panggil seseorang dari belakang punggungnya, disertai dengan suara pintu geser bergerak. Itachi tak merespon panggilan tersebut. Menoleh pun tidak.

"Ck, oi Itachi Kaicho ingin menemuimu, diperpustakaan!" ujar orang itu.

Itachi langsung berdiri begitu _Kaicho_ terlontar dari mulut orang itu. Tanpa menjawab suruhan dari orang berkacamata botol, dengan rambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda, Itachi langsung pergi ke perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan itu letaknya dibawah tanah. Bersebelahan dengan ruangan besar yang biasa dipakai untuk pertemuan para Anggota Akatsuki. Sesampainya di sana, Itachi melihat sang _Kaicho_ sedang ada di tangga, hendak mengambil buku di rak paling atas.

Saat berada di sana, Itachi merasa Perpustakaan ini lebih besar ketimbang rumah di atas. Atau mungkin karena letaknya yang begitu dalam, setinggi lima tingkat sebuah gedung, jarak antara lantai dan langit-langit perpustakaan. Dan bagusnya harus menggunakan tangga untuk turun ke bawah tanah. Jelas melelahkan.

Tapi Itachi bukan tipe mengeluhkan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Yang terpenting sekarang ada apa Bos Akatsuki memanggilnya? Apakah ini mengenai hukuman untuknya? Apakah hukumannya berupa hukuman mati? Itachi rasa bukan, karena Konan, si wanita berambut biru, mengatakan padanya, ia tak akan diberi hukuman mati, Kaicho sudah mempersiapkan hukuman lain untuknya.

Wanita itu mengatakan hal itu, ketika ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Konan juga mengatakan padanya, walaupun Kaicho tidak menghukumnya, dan jika ia berkhianat lagi, maka Konan sendirilah yang akan membunuhnya. Kata-kata yang sama juga terlontar pada Yahiko, dan ditambah dengan goresan pisau di pipi Itachi.

Sepertinya karena perbuatannya, ia jadi dibenci dan dikucilkan oleh anggota Akatsuki, minus Deidara dan Kisame, yang masih mendekatinya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tak peduli jikalau harus dikucilkan. Yang penting ia sudah lega karena adiknya akan aman. Meskipun ia masih tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Naruto, yang menyetujui permintaannya.

Ya sudahlah, toh kini adiknya baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kejiwaan adiknya. Itachi yakin, Sasuke- _adiknya_ , pasti sedang sedih sekarang.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Itachi, to the point saja, untuk hukumanmu... aku ingin kau merampok jimat dewa penjaga neraka, jimat cerberus yang dimiliki klan Inuzuka."

Mata Itachi terbelalak lebar mendengar hukuman yang diberikannya. Klan Inuzuka, itu klan mantan kekasihnya. Tak perlu heran jika dulu Itachi punya kekasih. Dia lelaki normal. Pasti pernah merasakan ketertarikan pada perempuan. Hanya saja, karena pekerjaan, ia memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya dalam bahaya.

Namun sekarang ia malah diperintahkan untuk mengambil jimat pelindung milik klan Inuzuka. Itachi yakin bukan hanya mengambil, tapi juga membunuh semua yang klan Inuzuka supaya tidak ada saksi.

"Aku menyuruhmu merampok bukan hanya ingin menghukummu, tapi Konan bilang pelelangan diundur bulan depan, jadi sambil menunggu aku ingin jimat itu. Karena kudengar dari Kakuzu, harganya setara 100 emas batangan. Itung-itung sebagai ganti barang-barang pelelangan yang gagal kita rampok," tambah sang Kaicho.

Itung-itung Kaicho bilang? Yang benar saja, untuk mendapatkan benda itu Itachi harus bermandikan darah lagi. Bukan darah sembarangan, tapi darah kekasihnya yang dulu. Kekasih yang walaupun sudah berpisah, tapi hatinya masih ada perasaan suka.

Jadi begitu... hukuman yang diberikan Naruto... hukuman yang lebih berat dari siksaan ataupun kematian. Hukuman psikologis. Rasanya Itachi ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Maaf Kaicho, aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau menyetujui permintaanku, untuk tidak membunuh adikku. Kau juga tidak membunuhku, karena aku telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

Naruto yang kini sedang membaca buku tebal, dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya, di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di perpustakaan tersebut, langsung menutup bukunya. Ia menatap onyx Itachi. Terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas.

"Dengar Itachi, bagiku yang terpenting adalah Nakama. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, walaupun kau telah mengganggu pekerjaanku. Kecuali kau telah keluar dari Akatsuki. Aku menuruti permintaanmu supaya kau senang, aku senang jika Nakamaku senang, dan aku akan sedih jika Nakamaku bersedih, bagiku kalian adalah keluargaku, jadi tentu saja aku akan menuruti permintaanmu," jawab Naruto.

Sejenak Itachi tertegun mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh luluh hanya karena kata-kata tersebut. Lagipula Naruto baru saja menyuruh ia membunuh kekasihnya, walaupun Naruto tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Kenapa Itachi? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memberikanmu hukuman yang ringan yah?"

Ringan? Itachi ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti, akan kujelaskan, Konan bilang kau punya hubungan khusus dengan putri dari klan Inuzuka. Jadi hukumanku yang utama bukanlah membawa jimat cerberus, melainkan membunuh putri dari klan Inuzuka itu..."

Sudah Itachi duga, namun tetap saja membuat Itachi harus mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya. Hingga telapak tangannya berdarah karena tertusuk kuku-kukunya yang agak panjang.

"Kau meminta nyawa seseorang Itachi, jadi tentu saja bayarannya adalah nyawa. Lagipula sebenarnya hukuman ini masih ringan. Apalah arti kekasih ketimbang adik kandung... Atau kau memilih kekasihmu, jadi kau harus membunuh adikmu? Ya tak masalah, aku tak peduli mana yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap menyetujuinya. Tapi kau tidak boleh meminta keduanya untuk hidup. Tentu saja itu ditolak..."

Apanya yang ingin membuat _Nakama_ senang. Omong kosong. Rasanya Itachi ingin meneriakan kata-kata tersebut pada sang Kaicho.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikanmu dua nyawa. Karena apa yang kau lakukan akan membahayakan Nakamaku yang lain. Kau pasti mengerti kan bahayanya Itachi. Seorang saksi berkeliaran diluar sana, dapat membahayakan Akatsuki. Apalagi dua orang saksi..."

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Itachi harus menurutinya. Demi adiknya. Walaupun jujur ia merasa bersalah dengan mantan kekasihnya. Namun ia lebih tak ingin kehilangan saudara lagi.

"Baiklah Kaicho aku akan segera membawakan jimat cerberus itu padamu," jawab Itachi pada akhirnya, dengan tatapan kosong dan nada datar. Lalu setelah itu, ia pun naik ke atas tangga keluar dari perpustakaan ini.

"Hei Itachi, aku lupa memberitahumu, kalau Deidara tadi bilang, ia sudah membunuh manager adikmu..."

Itachi sempat berhenti menaiki tangga tersebut. Tangannya memegang erat, pada pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Kuku-kukunya mencakar pegangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya emosinya kembali stabil dan ia meneruskan perjalanannya keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya gerah. 

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sasuke pikir dirinya adalah pembawa sial. Dulu kakak keduanya mati karena dirinya. Lalu kakak pertamanya juga pergi. Setelah itu manajernya. Bahkan sahabatnya pun mati karena dirinya.

Sebentar... sahabat? Sejak kapan Sasuke punya sahabat. Bukankah dia ini _introvet_. Jarang berbicara kalau bukan suatu hal yang penting. Hanya akrab pada keluarga sendiri dan manajernya.

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Rasanya ia telah memikirkan hal aneh, sejak kematian manajernya pagi tadi. Ia jadi memikirkan kalau dirinya punya sahabat. Padahal tidak punya. Aneh.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di Tokyo Tower. Setelah pulang dari makam manajernya. Makanya ia masih mengenakan terusan hitam yang berlengan panjang. Tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah hitam. Serta rambut yang hanya digulung saja, lalu dijepit, supaya tidak lepas.

Dia ke tempat ini untuk menghibur diri. Menurutnya di tempat yang tinggi, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Meskipun agak risih juga, karena ia ke tempat ini, dengan dikawal oleh dua _bodyguard_ suruhan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang selalu overprotektif padanya. Sejak bahunya tertembak ayahnya langsung menyuruh tiga anbu bawahannya, Kakashi Hatake, Rin dan Neji Hyuuga. Salah satunya adalah suami managernya. Rasanya benar-benar canggung. Dan Sasuke masih diliputi rasa bersalah, jika berhadapan Neji. Karena dirinya yang pembawa sial, Sakura jadi tewas.

Untunglah mereka berdua berada di jarak yang agak jauh, dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Karena gadis itu, sudah mengancam mereka. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Melihat kelap-kelip Tokyo di bawah sana. Menghibur hatinya karena baru saja kehilangan manajernya.

"Masih ingat aku, Sasu-chan," bisik seseorang tiba-tiba. Sontak Sasuke menoleh, mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam. Rambutnya tertutup topi rajutan warna hitam. Jaket bertudung dengan warna campuran hitam dan oranye. Tampak menyeringgai ke arahnya.

Mata biru itu dan suaranya meningatkannya pada orang yang tak ingin diingat. Seseorang yang sudah ia klaim sebagai musuh dan pembunuh. Tapi masalahnya warna rambutnya berbeda. Apa jangan-jangan sedang menyamar?

"Men...ma?" jawabnya ragu.

"Ping...pong... benar sekali Sasu-chan," jawab si pemuda tersenyum.

"Ka..."

"Sssstttt..." si pemuda menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Sasuke, sehingga kata-kata gadis itu terhenti.

"Coba kau lihat dengan teropong di Tokyo tower ini, di sana ada temanku. Seorang sniper berbakat. Ia bisa menembak dari jarak yang sangat jauh dan di tempat yang gelap. Kalau kau berbicara atau bergerak, kupastikan salah satu dari orang-orang ini akan mati."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya. Sementara seringgai di wajah pemuda itu bertambah lebar.

"Tenang saja, Sasu-chan aku kesini bukan untuk membunuh. Kalau kau menurut tidak akan darah yang menggenang kok. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin menghiburmu, karena kematian manajermu..."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghajar pemuda asing di depannya. Namun sebuah cokelat mendadak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ia hendak membalas kata-kata si pemuda.

"Kata dibuku, cokelat bisa mengatasi kesedihan, makanlah."

Oke cokelat ini tidak manis, kesukaan Sasuke. Karena gadis ini tidak suka manis. Hei, tapi bukan ini masalahnya, ia harus menghajar pemuda yang telah membuat manajernya tewas. Walaupun belum ada bukti, tapi pemuda ini pernah menodongkan pistolnya pada Sakura, jadi Sasuke yakin dialah pembunuh Sakura.

Sudah begitu pemuda ini juga malah makan cokelat dengan santainya, sambil melihat Tokyo di bawah sana. Membuat Sasuke tambah ingin menghajarnya. Namun sebelum tangannya hendak maju, seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Siapa dia Ojou-sama?" Sasuke menoleh, ketiga bodyguardnya tampak menghampiri dirinya.

"Ah maaf aku hanya ingin menghibur gadis ini. Tadi kulihat dia menangis jadi kuberi cokelat."

Sasuke mendengus, pemuda ini benar-benar pandai berakting. Ia akui saat menjadi Souma, di drama Love Chef, pemuda ini begitu pintar berakting.

"Tunggu, cokelatnya tidak kau racuni kan?" tanya bodyguard Sasuke yang bergender wanita.

"Tidak kok, tadi aku sempat menggigitnya sedikit."

Sasuke melihat cokelat yang tadi masuk ke mulutnya, benar ada gigitan kecil. Sebentar, bekas gigitan si pemuda, lalu dimasukan ke mulutnya? _Indirect kiss_ dong? Rona merah pun langsung muncul di pipinya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang Ojou-sama, hari semangat malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda," ujar bodyguard berambut cokelat panjang. Sasuke menangguk, lagipula dia tidak suka berdekatan dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh Sakura.

"HEI, JANGAN LUPA NANTI MALAM DI KEDIAMAN KLAN INUZUKA!" teriak si pemuda sepeninggal Sasuke dan ketiga bodyguardnya pergi. Meskipun begitu teriakannya terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke dan ketiga bodyguardnya. Membuat tanda tanya muncul dikepala mereka. Apa maksudnya?

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Konoha salah kota besar yang ada di Jepang. Kota yang terkenal dengan empat patung berwajah pemimpinnya. Kota yang separuh penduduknya adalah polisi dan Anbu. Yang bertugas menjaga keamanan Jepang. Kota tempat kelahiran Itachi.

Di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Istana Jepang Zaman Edo. Itachi berdiri.

"Loh, anda Itachi-sama bukan? Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya penjaga rumah tersebut. Memakai topeng bergambar hewan, khas Anbu. Tak heran rumah ini milik klan yang disegani di Konoha. Wajar jika penjaganya adalah Anbu.

Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan sang penjaga. Saat sinar bulan purnama tertutup awan hitam, kedua tangan mengeluarkan pedang Ashura dan pedang Indra, yang langsung dipakai menebas kepala kedua penjaga.

 **Crash!**

Kedua penjaga tak sempat melawan. Karena kecepatan yang dimiliki Itachi. Mereka dan Itachi memang sama-sama Anbu. Namun kekuatan mereka berbeda. Itachi bukan Anbu biasa. Ia Anbu kepercayaan Hokage. Ia juga keturunan Uchiha. Ia juga anggota Akatsuki. Jelas Itachi mudah mengalahkan para Anbu tersebut.

Lihatlah sekarang, rumah yang indah itu, telah berlumuran darah.

 **Crash!**

Suara tebasan.

 **Jleb!**

Suara tusukan.

"Arghhhhhh!"

Suara teriakan.

Bagaikan okestra di malam bulan purnama. Dan Itachi bertindak sebagai Konduktor. Menganyunkan kedua tongkat untuk mengatur irama musik okestra. Yang dibalut dengan wajah dingin nan datar. Pertunjukan yang membuat kedua penonton di atas atap rumah itu menyeringgai melihatnya.

Apalagi dengan di tambah dengan kedatangan pemusik tambahan, yang membuat salah satu penonton itu tambah memperlebar senyumannya.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Itachi memasuki bagian utama okestra tersebut. Itachi memasuki kamar mantan kekasihnya.

Mantan kekasihnya bernama Inuzuka Hana. Kepala keluarga klan Inuzuka juga. Mengingat kedua orang tua klan Inuzuka sudah meninggal. Sang ibu tewas saat melahirkan adik Hana dan sang ayah tewas karena menjalankan tugas dari Hokage.

Sehingga jimat cerberus kini dipegang oleh Hana. Sudah menjadi tradisi klan Inuzuka, jimat tersebut diwariskan oleh kepala keluarga.

Itachi melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya. Tidur dengan damai di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih. Itachi naik dan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Ia harap Hana tidak terbangun. Tapi harapannya kandas. Hana mendadak membuka matanya, saat merasakan tempat tidur bergoyang karena ulah Itachi.

Itachi menahan nafas.

"Itachi?"

"Hana...maaf...aku..."

Hana bangkit dan duduk, lalu memeluk Itachi. Onyx Itachi terbelalak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaan rindu mendadak muncul.

"Aku senang kau datang..." Hana melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Hana hanya memakai pakian tidur tanpa lengan, berwarna merah muda. Bagian depan berenda. Dan kedua belah dadanya terlihat. Itachi tertegun.

Itachi menyukai gadis itu. Namun Itachi lebih menyayangi adiknya. Ia mengusap pipi Hana. Lalu memeluk Hana. Wajahnya didekatkan pada wajah Hana. Dan Hana tanpa sadar menutup mata. Hingga akhirnya tak ada jarak mengeliminasi.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, menekan, memagut, sampai pada _french kiss_.

Itachi mendorong Hana. Pakaian tidur Hana dilepas, menyisakan pakian dalam. Membuat Itachi langsung mengusap pelan bahu, leher dan perut. Bibirnya pun berpindah ke leher.

Malam yang panas. Itachi sudah seperti ba***ngan. Bagaimana tidak setelah ini ia akan membunuh Hana. Tapi Itachi pria normal. Disuguhkan gadis dengan pakaian tidur, membuatnya agak...

Ditambah, ia ingin memberikan kesenangan untuk gadis yang akan dibunuhnya. Setidaknya Hana akan tewas dengan bahagia.

Baik sepertinya kini penulis yang tertawa mendengar rencana gila Itachi. Tekanan yang diberikan pada Itachi, membuatnya perlahan berubah.

"Ita...shhhh...hahhh...hahhh..."

Tangan Hana menggaruk-garuk jubah Akatsuki Itachi. Kakinya mendorong-dorong seprai. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Gadis itu sudah tanpa busana.

"Ukh...Ita...shhhhh...hahhh...ITACHI!"

Gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu tersenyum dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Tatapan Itachi kembali kosong. Ia mengambil pedang di bawah tempat tidur. Yang tadi ia taruh sebelum bersetubuh dengan Hana.

Ia melepaskan pedang Indra dari sarungnya. Di luar sana, awan hitam menjauh dari bulan. Cahaya bulan akhirnya bisa masuk melalui celah jendela. Itachi mengambil jimat yang mengalungi leher Hana. Lalu setelah itu ia...

 **Jleb!**

"Nii-sama?!"

 *****TBC*****

 **Yo minna, Nao kembali, makasih yah yang udah fav and review fic Nao**

 **Oke waktunya review:**

 **ItaKyuu1023: gak kok tachi gak dieksekusi, di chap ini udah terjawab, tachi mau diapain ama naru, kalau romance sih ada cuman yah gak terlalu banyak**

 **uzumaki megami: udah dilanjut**

 **AprilianyArdeta: sudah terjawab di chap ini**

 **askasufa: naru emang punya rencana lain , thanks**

 **Guest: thanks**

 **Araihitsu: oke thanks buat reviewnya**

 **Anonymous: chap kemarin pendek yah? Semoga ini agak panjang**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: itanaru? Ha ha kayaknya gak bakal ada deh,**

 **MikazukinoAka: sudah dilanjut**

 **nusantaraadip: semoga ini lebih panjang**

 **Syiki894: tuntutan story, dia harus kejam~**

 **Oke makasih minna, see you next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Alur ngejelimet, Typo dan Penulis masih Amatir**

 *****mulai*****

Di dalam sebuah _limousine_ berwarna dark blue, Sasuke duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang diletakkan pada kursi empuk, dengan warna hitam. Matanya tertuju pada jendela hitam anti peluru. Gadis berambut hitam senada dengan warna langit di kala malam itu, sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang dibencinya, saat di Tokyo Tower.

'Memangnya ada apa di rumah Hana-nee?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Tangannya yang menopang dagu berpindah ke atas kursi. Badannya yang semula miring menghadap kursi supir, dibelokkan menghadap para bodyguardnya, Neji yang sedang memutar-mutar pisau kecil miliknya, Rin yang sedang bermain laptop, dan Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku bersampul kuning, namun berisi konten khusus dewasa.

"Kakashi cepat katakan Kotetsu untuk ke kediaman Hana-nee!" perintah Sasuke.

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya memutar-mutar pisau kecil. Menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya berada satu mobil dengan Neji, ditambah pemuda berambut cokelat panjang bak model iklan shampo itu adalah bodyguardnya, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan kata-kata pemuda berkacamata tadi? Siapa dia?" tanya Neji dengan nada seakan sedang memerintah. Jika bukan seorang Uchiha, maka saat ini Sasuke akan ketakutan menghadapi Neji, namun gadis itu masih berwajah lempeng bak jalan tol.

"Dia adalah orang yang membunuh Sakura dan Hinata," jawab Sasuke jujur dan pelan. Berbohong pun percuma, karena para bodyguardnya sangat ahli dalam memeriksa kebohongan seseorang. Membuat mata tanpa pupil Neji membelalak lebar.

Tak hanya Neji, Kakashi pun langsung menutup buku yang ia baca. Tangan Rin juga berhenti menari-nari di atas keyboard laptop berwarna hitam, yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? kau tahu itu kesempatan emas untukku membunuhnya!" ungkap Neji dingin masih menatap tajam pada sepasang onyx Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terlihat terkepal erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya merobek telapak tangannya, dan membuat darah terjatuh ke lantai limousine.

"Karena dia bilang padaku akan membunuh orang-orang di Tokyo Tower, jika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian."

Kepalan dikedua tangan Neji melemah mendengarnya. Lalu tangan kanannya mengepal lagi dan meninju sofa tempatnya duduk. Sasuke sadar Neji kesal karena tak bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada pemuda itu. Dan itulah alasan keduanya kenapa Sasuke tak memberitahukan identitas pemuda itu pada bodyguardnya terutama Neji.

Supaya pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak balas dendam. Balas dendam yang bisa membuat Neji kehilangan nyawa. Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi. Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk menjaganya dan tidak membiarkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu balas dendam yang ada gunanya.

"Ma...Ma...Kalau begitu lain kali kami tidak akan menuruti Oujo-sama, jika Oujo-sama ingin menyendiri lagi, yang tadi itu cukup berbahaya," ungkap Kakashi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Jadi lebih baik kita tidak usah ke tempat kediaman Klan Inuzuka, kalau misalkan yang dikatakan Ojou-sama benar, berarti sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi di kediaman Klan Inuzuka, dan kita tidak bisa kesana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan Ojousama!" tambah Rin.

"Tidak bisa kita tetap ke sana, aku khawatir dengan Hana-nee," tolak Sasuke.

"Tapi Ojou-sama..."

"Jika kalian berdua tidak mau mengantarkan Ojou-sama ke tempat Klan Inuzuka, biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Ojou-sama ke sana!" ujar Neji sudah terlihat tenang, setelah tadi melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul kursi.

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Aku perintahkan kalian semua ikut aku. Hanya Neji saja, sama saja mengantarkanku ke jurang kematian," tolak Sasuke lagi.

"Kau meremehkanku Ojou-sama. Baik begini saja, biar aku yang memeriksa ke sana, dan Ojou-sama tetap disini. Bukankah dengan begitu Ojou-sama akan aman? Kau setuju denganku kan Rin?" usul Neji.

"Sudah kubilang aku meminta kalian bertiga ikut denganku ke tempat Hana-nee. Tidak ada penolakan ini perintah!"

Kakashi memijat keningnya mendengar ke-keraskepalaan Sasuke. Rin menghela nafas, sedangkan Neji mendengus kesal.

"Ma...ma...sudahlah. Neji, Rin, tugas kita bukan memprotes apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke Ojou-sama. Tapi melindunginya. Jika dia ingin ke tempat Hana-chan, ya sudah kita kabulkan. Nah Ojou-sama anda mau diantar kemana?" tanya Kakashi mendinginkan suasana yang tidak enak, karena pertengkaran Neji dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tuli? Sudah kubilang antarkan aku ke tempat Hana-nee!" jawab Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya muak dengan sikap Kakashi yang mirip seorang Host sedang menjual dirinya, pada gadis-gadis yang datang ke _Host Club_.

"Yes my lord." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Membuat mata Kakashi membentuk huruf u terbalik dan setelahnya langsung mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya, menelepon Kotetsu supir baru Sasuke, untuk berangkat menuju kediaman klan Inuzuka.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Pria berambut pirang panjang seleher sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja dari kayu mahoni. Hingga _ballpoint_ nya berhenti bergerak, karena suara ketukan pintu. Pria itu menyuruh masuk, orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Dan berdirilah Anbu bertopeng Anjing, dihadapan meja yang penuh tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, ada penyusup masuk ke kediaman klan Inuzuka. Menurut Anbu yang bertugas di sana, penyusupnya menghabisi hampir semua Anbu yang berjaga beserta orang-orang klan Inuzuka. Anbu yang melapor itu juga akhirnya tewas, setelah berhasil kabur dan membawa berita ini!" ujar sang Anbu to the point.

Raut keterkejutan melanda, namun wajah pria berambut pirang yang notabene adalah Hokage pemimpin Konoha, berubah ke bentuk semula, datar kembali sedatar teplon yang belum dipakai memasak.

"Siapa penyusup itu?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Menurut laporan dia adalah yang kita kenal. Uchiha Itachi."

Kembali terkejut dan mata terbelalak lebar. Lalu menghela nafas. Menetralkan emosi dan berusaha tetap tenang.

"Baiklah, kerahkan semua Anbu, tangkap Uchiha Itachi hidup-hidup. Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" titah Hokage.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" jawab sang Anbu yang langsung meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Kedua tangan langsung di taruh di atas meja. Jarinya dikaitkan dan kepalanya mencium ke jemarinya. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada pintu kantor Hokage.

"Itachi, aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuh warga Konoha. Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi, sehingga membuatmu berkhianat," guman sang Hokage sepeninggal Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Naruto sialan. Remaja yang kini menjadi atasan Itachi itu, telah membuatnya mati kutu dihadapan sang adik, yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. Itachi yakin seratus persen, reuninya dengan adik tercinta, pasti ulah Naruto.

Berpikir, apa yang harus Itachi lakukan sekarang? jujur? menjelaskan kalau dia melakukan pembunuhan demi sang adik?

Seperti sang adik akan percaya padanya. Dimanapun pembunuh itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Bersikap dingin dan jahat? Seperti tokoh abu-abu dalam cerita, berpura-pura jahat tapi sebenarnya demi orang yang disayangi?

Ya, sepertinya itu pilihat tepat yang Itachi pilih.

"Nii-sama katakan padaku, aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya sang adik mendongak, menatap sepasang onyx Itachi. Seolah sepasang onyx yang sama dengan Itachi itu seperti berkata meminta penjelasan dari apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan," jawab Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa? Sakura bilang Nii-sama yang menyelamatkanku dari insiden pembunuhan Hinata. Nii-sama tahu itu membuatku bertambah rindu padamu dan bertambah bangga padamu. Tapi sekarang, kau telah menghancurkan rasa banggaku padamu!"

Itachi hanya diam, tak bisa membalas. Hingga ia dikejutkan oleh serangan lemparan pisau oleh pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang berdiri di belakang sang adik.

 **Syut!**

 **Jleb!**

Itachi menghindar dan pisau itu menancap pada dinding yang bisu. Tak cukup sampai disitu dari samping seseorang menendangnya. Tapi Itachi langsung menangkap kakinya. Namun si penyerang malah tak mau menyerah dan menodong leher Itachi dengan pisaunya.

"Apa kau yang membunuh Istri dan Adikku?" tanya orang itu dingin. Itachi tak menjawab lagi. Ia masih diam.

"Jawab aku bedebah!"

"Neji turunkan pisaumu pada Aniki-sama!" perintah sang adik, seraya memegang tangan pemuda berambut cokelat, yang sedang mengarahkan pisaunya pada Itachi.

"Jangan mengangguku Sasuke!" tolak Neji.

"Kau berani membantahku Neji, bahkan kau memanggilku dengan nama! Buang pisaumu sekarang!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sasuke? Dia tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu!"

"Sejahat apapun Aniki-sama, dia tetaplah kakak kandungku. Walaupun dia sudah menghancurkan rasa banggaku terhadapnya. Dia tetaplah Aniki-samaku. Lagipula Nii-sama pasti punya alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua ini. Nah Nii-sama, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin," jawab Itachi yang akhirnya bicara juga.

"Oh, jadi setelah membunuh Hana-nee, Nii-sama berbohong padaku?"

Jujur Itachi terkejut, adiknya masih membelanya. Adiknya juga tahu kalau dirinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi tentu saja Itachi tak mungkin membuka mulutnya. Mulut telah ia kunci dan kuncinya telah ia buang ke dalam jurang. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya akan terus ia simpan. Tak peduli jika sang adik membencinya ataupun ajal menjemputnya. Kenyataan itu akan terus ia simpan.

 **Bruagh!**

"Yo, maaf mengganggu!" ungkap seorang pemuda bertindik yang mendadak jatuh dari atap. Membuat langit-langit berlubang.

Tak sampai disitu, semua benda ringan bertebangan. Itachi melihat ke atas Puluhan meter sebuah helikopter terbang. Jadi Yahiko si pemuda bertindik jatuh dari helikopter. Jatuh menghatam atap dan langit-langit kamar Hana.

Namun Yahiko terlihat biasa saja setelah jatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter. Membuat mata sang adik dan pemuda berambut cokelat, seakan berkata **'Apa dia sudah gila?!'**

"Itachi, cepat naik, para Anbu sudah menyerbu tuh," perintah Yahiko. Itachi mengangguk dan langsung menendang si pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang lengah.

Pemuda itu ditendang hingga menghancurkan dinding kamar, lalu menabrak sofa ruang tengah, hingga sofa tersebut terjungkal ke belakang.

Berikutnya Itachi juga memukul tengkuk sang adik, hingga ia hampir terjatuh ke lantai yang keras, kalau tidak ditangkap Itachi.

"Kejamnya memukul adik sendiri~" ungkap Yahiko sambil bersiul melihat pemandangan reuni adik kakak didepannya.

Itachi tak menanggapi dan memilih menggendong sang adik ala _bridal style_ dan menaruhnya ke sebelah mayat Hana, dengan perlahan. Seakan sang adik adalah vas yang sangat rapuh dan mudah pecah.

"Ojou-sama!" teriak seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek yang baru datang dari arah pintu kamar, bersama dengan pria berambut silver.

"Wah, wah makin banyak yang datang nie, Itachi cepat naik ke atas!" perintah Yahiko bersamaan dengan tangga tali yang diturunkan dari helikopter.

Itachi menurutinya dan dengan cepat ia melompat ke atas tangga tali, diikuti dengan Yahiko. Wanita berambut cokelat langsung menembaki Itachi dan Yahiko dengan kedua pistolnya.

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **Trang-trang**

Tapi langsung ditangkis oleh pedang Itachi. Dan saat tangga tali hampir sampai ke pintu helikopter, Itachi melempar pisau ke arah pria berambut silver.

 **Syut!**

Yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si pria rambut silver.

Bersamaan dengan itu, helikopter meninggalkan kediaman klan Inuzuka, diikuti angin kesedihan dari baling-baling helikopter, meniup lembut rambut hitam sang adik, yang air matanya mengalir, walaupun kedua mata tertutup.

 *****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Menyeringgai melihat sebuah foto yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi. Foto dari dalam surat yang diikat dengan pisau yang dilempar Itachi ke arah Kakashi.

Sementara Kakashi menikmati kopi di pagi hari yang dibuatkan oleh Ayame asisten pribadi Hokage, setelah insiden di rumah klan Inuzuka. Mata yang memancarkah hidup segan mati tak mau itu, melirik sebentar, melihat seringgai yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Hokage.

"Lalu apa rencana Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakashi kemudian masih menyerumput dengan tangan kanan memegang ganggang cangkir dan tangan kiri memegang buku mencurigakan.

"Biarkan dia bermain dulu, jika saatnya tiba aku akan membawanya kembali," jawab Hokage.

"Rasanya sulit kalau dia ada di sana," balas Kakashi.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan aku lebih lemah dari tempatnya berada."

"Tidak Hokage-sama. Hanya ingin mengingatkan tempatnya itu adalah sarang singa."

"Aku tahu, makanya kubilang, biarkan dia bermain dulu. Lagipula informasi dari Itachi masih kurang. Kita butuh informasi yang banyak untuk mengalahkan musuh. Paling tidak aku tahu, Itachi tidak berkhianat, dia masih melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

 *****TBC*****

 **Jawab Pertanyaan:**

 **Syiki894** **: diusahakan yah**

 **Taqieyya746** **: bukan tapi Yahiko**

 **ItaKyuu1023** **: iya, mungkin tapi masih lama**

 **Reiko Kanazawa** **: iya, iya ada konflik keluarga**

 **Ryan69** **: yup ngambil dari genryou dan hxh**

 **Zara Zahra** **: iya di ambil dari hxh, seumuran Sasuke**

 **See You Minna dan Makasih semua yang review dan follow maaf update lama**


	6. Spesial Chapter 1 : Minato Dark

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatir**

 **Genre**

 **Crime, Sci-fi, Family, Friendship, Romance (Sedikit)**

 **Naruto, Sasuke (17 tahun)**

 **Itachi (22 tahun)**

 **Minato, Kushina, Fugaku (43 tahun)**

 *****mulai*****

Seratus tahun yang lalu perang adalah makanan utama bagi tiap negara. Semua karena mencari _Gold_ , _Gospel_ dan _Glebe_. _Gold_ mencari kekayaan sebanyak-banyaknya. _Gospel_ mencari kejayaan dan _Glebe_ mencari tanah yang maksudnya adalah wilayah kekuasaan.

Pada masa itu _mortalitas_ lebih besar dari _natalitas_. Tak peduli wanita atau anak-anak, semua ikut berperang demi _Gold,_ _Gospel_ dan _Glebe_ negara masing-masing. Pedang, tombak, panah bahkan anggota tubuh seperti tangan, kaki sampai gigi, menjadi senjata untuk berperang.

Lima puluh tahun berikutnya hanya lima negara yang tersisa. Lima negara yang masih berdiri kokoh. Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Kaze dan Hi. Karena banyak dampak buruk yang terjadi akibat perang, kelima negara itu mengadakan perjanjian damai.

Tapi perjanjian damai, hanyalah tulisan tangan dan tanda tangan. Tak berarti apa-apa bagi kelima negara itu, untuk berhenti berperang. Mereka mengganti peperangan dengan pedang dan tombak, menjadi perang teknologi.

Penemuan-penemuan baru diluncurkan, seperti pistol, bom, tank, _missile_ , rudal. Dan tak hanya senjata fisik yang diperbarui, tapi senjata biologis yang mempergunakan virus, sampai senjata kimia yang menggunakan zat-zat kimia seperti _fosfor_ putih turut dikembangkan.

Tentu saja mereka melakukannya diam-diam. Jika terang-terangan sama saja menginginkan negaranya dihancurkan oleh negara lainnya.

Jadi jangan heran jika ada sebuah berita matinya salah satu petinggi sebuah negara, meledaknya gedung kedutaan besar, penduduk yang terkena virus aneh. Orang awam menyebutnya tindakan teroris, tapi orang profesional menyebutnya _Hidden War_.

Lima puluh tahun berlalu, dan kelima negara masih melakukan _Hidden War_ , di sebuah kota di Negara HI bernama Konoha, seorang pemuda bernama Minato, kala itu ia hanya seorang polisi berpangkat Letnan berumur 23 tahun. Pemuda ceria dan bercita-cita ingin menjadi pemimpin Anbu. Anbu adalah sebuah satuan khusus yang dibentuk khusus demi membela sebuah negara, sama seperti tugas tentara.

Enam bulan menjadi Letnan, Konoha diserang _virus chimera_ , yaitu gabungan beberapa virus mematikan, membuat Konoha menjadi Neraka. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan virus itu, sampai Minato pun terkena. Namun ia diselamatkan seorang gadis yang kelak menjadi istrinya.

Gadis itu berasal dari keluarga pembunuh profesional. Gadis itu bernama Kushina. Sejak kecil Kushina sudah tahan dengan berbagai macam racun dan virus. Membuatnya yang sedang berlibur di Konoha, tidak terkena dampak virus tersebut.

Kushina jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada Minato, ketika Kushina pernah tersesat di Konaha, karena gadis itu punya penyakit buta arah. Minato menolongnya, dan dibalas Kushina dengan membawa Minato kabur dari Konoha. Lalu mempercayakan Minato pada ilmuwan kepercayaan keluarga Orochimaru.

Ilmuwan aneh pecinta ular tapi sangat jenius, dan berkat kejeniusannya Minato selamat dari neraka. Sayangnya saat Minato bangun, Konoha sudah menjadi kota mati. Keluarga dan sahabat mati semua, karena virus tersebut.

Membuat Minato yang ceria, berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh dengan dendam. Ambisi jadi Anbu berganti, menjadi ambisi menata ulang kelima negara. Seperti _restart_ komputer dimatikan lalu dihidupkan kembali.

Selama sepuluh tahun, Minato mempersiapkan semuanya dan kembali ke Konoha, yang ternyata sudah dihidupkan kembali oleh Sarutobi dan dijuluki sebagai Sandaime, Hokage ketiga, sebagai pemimpin Konoha, dan Anbu yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Sepertinya mereka orang-orang Konoha yang selamat dari Neraka.

Cukup mengejutkan Minato. Ia pikir mati semua, ternyata ada yang hidup. Tapi Minato sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin ambisinya tercapai. Ia merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan, sasarannya adalah Sarutobi. Tentu saja, karena untuk keberhasilan ambisinya, pertama-tama kuasai Konoha. Yang nantinya akan menjadi markas, untuk melakukan permainan _restart_ ulang kelima negara.

Misi pertamanya sukses, berkat bantuan gadis ah salah wanitanya juga.

Berikutnya ia membentuk _**Seven Deathly Sin**_ **.** Tujuh Dosa Iblis yang terdiri dari ketujuh bocah _prodigy_. Mereka adalah Tobirama Senju, Toneri Otsutsuki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naara, Uchiha Shisui, Mitsuki dan Boruto Uzumaki. Mereka dibentuk ketika masih di Kota Uzu, kampung halaman Kushina.

Para bocah, yang berumur tujuh sampai sepuluh tahun. Bocah-bocah itulah yang menjadi senjata Minato, untuk merestart ulang kelima kota, melakukan tindakan terorisme secara sembunyi-sembunyi, sampai menguasai **'dunia bawah'**.

Benar, melakukan hal tersebut memang agak susah, karena sebuah negara tidak mungkin diruntuhkan oleh sebuah kota kecil tapi menyimpan kenangan menyakitkan. Makanya selama sepuluh tahun lamanya Minato belum berhasil, dan baru mencapai dua per tiganya, baru beberapa kota kecil di beberapa negara, yang menjadi kota mati, akibat ulahnya.

Namun Minato tidak menyerah, ia punya Kushina, Orochimaru dan Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha, pria pendiam yang juga menyimpan dendam yang sama dengannya, bersama mereka merestart ulang kelima negara itu.

 **End Spesial Chapter**

 **Ini spesial chapter tentang flashback Minato dikit,**

 **Nao berencana buat tiga spesial chapter, buat Minato, sebelum dibentuknya Akatsuki, dan Seven Deathly Sin**

 **Terus mohon maaf juga yah, kalau misalkan ada beberapa yang salah, ini ngambil di google:**

 **Mortalitas : angka kematian**

 **Natalitas : angka kelahiran**

 **Virus Chimera : virus mematikan yang digabungin, dulu Uni Soviet pernah mengembangkan project virus ini, yaitu gabungan ebola ama smallpox**

 **Fosfor putih : akan terbakar jika terkena udara terbuka, pernah dipake ama Israel**

 **Gold, Gospel dan mestinya Glory, tapi Nao gak mau masukin agama ke dalam fic, jadi Nao ganti ama Glebe #smirk**

 **Oke see Next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Typo, Penulis Amatir**

 *****mulai*****

Konoha adalah kota yang berada di dekat pelabuhan negara HI. Kalau dari Tokyo yang merupakan ibu kota negara HI, ke Konoha harus naik kereta selama tiga jam dan naik mobil selama empat jam perjalanan.

Di tempat inilah artis muda yang dijuluki Ratu Antagonis lahir. Di sebuah rumah bergaya istana Edo. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Artis multi talenta yang kini sedang menekuni perfilman dan sedang membuat album baru.

Ayah Sasuke bernama Fugaku Uchiha. Seorang ketua Anbu di Konoha. Ibunya adalah Mikoto Uchiha, mantan artis yang kini berprofesi sebagai perancang busana para artis terkenal. Kecantikan dan bakat seorang _enterpreneur_ Sasuke memang turunan dari Mikoto.

Saat ini gadis yang juga dijuluki Ratu es karena sifat dingin dan pendiamnya itu, sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang berseprai biru kehitaman, dan bergambar bintang-bintang. Sejak kejadian di kediaman Inuzuka, Sasuke langsung demam tinggi selama satu minggu. Banyak kejadian buruk yang terjadi, membuatnya jatuh sakit.

Di hari ketujuh akhirnya panasnya turun dan onyxnya terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah lembut sang ibu.

"Sasu-chan, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kaa-san khawatir sekali," ungkap Mikoto seraya memegang tangan pucat Sasuke, yang masih agak hangat karena pengaruh demam.

"Kaa-san, aku... Nii-sama... Hana-nee..." ucapan Sasuke terputus-putus dan langsung dibungkam oleh telunjuk Mikoto.

"Sudah Sasu-chan. Kaa-san sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Kakashi. Kau istirahat saja, pulihkan tubuhmu yah," pinta Mikoto tersenyum.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku...aku benar-benar merasa lemah. Aku ingin jadi kuat, supaya bisa membawa Nii-sama kembali. Aku percaya dia tidak bersalah. Walaupun aku kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukannya..."ungkap Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu Mikoto langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur, Mikoto juga sama lemahnya. Sampai tidak bisa mendidik anak sulungnya dengan benar. Mikoto juga percaya kalau anak sulungnya tidak bersalah. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin anak gadisnya ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini, karena Mikoto tak ingin kehilangan anak lagi.

"Sudah Sasu-chan. Kau tak perlu memikirkan kakakmu. Semua ini sudah menjadi urusan ayahmu. Tugasmu adalah tetap mewujudkan impianmu sebagai artis. Kakakmu... biarlah ayahmu yang mengurus."

"Tapi Kaa-san..."

"Sasu-chan, Kaa-san mohon jangan lakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya lagi. Kaa-san tidak mau kehilangan anak lagi...jadi tolong mengertilah Sasuke..."

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menuruti keinginan ibunya. Namun hanya di depannya saja. Hatinya masih keukeuh ingin menangkap pimpinan Akatsuki dan membawa kakaknya pulang. Tapi untuk saat ini ia akan menuruti kata-kata ibunya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Wajah itu masih datar. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Membuat segitiga siku-siku banyak mampir dikening putih yang tertutup poni hitam. Tak hanya itu sepatu boot hitamnya terus dihentakkan tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Neji.

"Tidak bisa. Aku dibayar menjadi bodyguard bukan sebagai guru Juudo!" tolak Neji tegas.

"Tapi aku butuh kekuatan untuk melawannya!" paksa Sasuke.

"Kau berlatih sampai badanmu hancur pun, tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan pimpinan Akatsuki. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana klan Inuzuka sampai dihancurkan dengan mudah. Anbu pun tak berkutik. Mereka juga dengan mudahnya membunuh para mafia. Kau hanyalah artis kecil yang baru naik daun. Melawan perampok profesional hanya dengan berlatih juudo? Jangan bercanda! Aku sendiri saja tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Tapi kau juga ingin balas dendam bukan? Kita bisa bekerja sama bukan? Dengan kerja sama, kita bisa mengalah..."

"Tak mungkin bisa. Aku sadar... sewaktu dikalahkan oleh kakakmu dan kedatangan seorang pria bertindik yang membawa kakakmu pergi. Kekuatan kami bagai langit dan bumi. Bahkan walaupun ada Kakashi dan Rin, tetap tak bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar jawaban dari Neji.

"Sekuat itukah mereka?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya.

"Kau orang awam mungkin tak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana kekuatan mereka. Tapi aku sekali lihat sudah tahu, bahwa kita... bahkan mungkin Anbu dan Ne, bukan tandingan mereka..."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke terduduk lemas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia terlalu naif ingin melawan Akatsuki. Membalaskan dendam manajernya Sakura dan membawa kakaknya kembali. Walaupun ia punya tekad untuk jadi kuat, tapi itu tidak cukup. Tapi ia tak ingin menyerah. Ia ingin menyeret orang yang telah membunuh Sakura dan Hinata ke dalam jeruji penjara.

"Di atas langit masih ada langit kok, Neji-kun~" ungkap Rin yang mendadak nimbrung dalam percakapan serius antara Neji dan Sasuke. Membuat Neji dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu _Doujo_ tempat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap.

"Apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

"Seven Deathly Sins. Para bocah prodigy. Teroris cilik yang membuat kekacauan diberbagai negara sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kalau minta bantuan mereka mungkin ambisimu bisa terwujud," jelas Rin.

"Memang benar kalau mereka, pasti bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki. Tapi mereka itu seperti setan kecil yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia. Tak ada yang tahu siapa mereka. Bahkan hacker nomor satu sekalipun, tak bisa menemukan data-data tentang mereka. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan pada mereka?"

"Mana mungkin tidak ada yang tahu Neji. Aku yakin bukan tidak tahu. Tapi pasti sengaja tutup mulut mengenai keberadaan mereka. Aku akan tanyakan ini pada ayah atau kalau perlu Hokage sekalipun. Aku yakin mereka tahu. Karena hanya para petinggi negara yang tahu tentang masalah Teroris cilik atau pun hidden war," ungkap Sasuke dan membuat Rin bersiul mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu tentang hidden war juga Sasu-chan?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada kedua orang tuaku Neji, Rin-chan. Kalau aku sangat tertarik dengan sejarah. Jadi aku belajar tentang menjadi hacker. Karena buku-buku sejarah saat ini, tidak menerangkan tentang sejarah sesungguhnya."

"Kau gadis kecil yang menarik Sasu-chan~" ungkap Rin yang langsung menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya erat seperti memeluk boneka. Membuat segitiga siku-siku muncul dikening Sasuke dan berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan maut Rin.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"Kau ingin tahu tentang Seven Deathly Sins?" tanya Hokage tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke, Rin dan Neji, karena lebih memilih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

"Iya Hokage-sama. Karena hanya mereka yang bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan."

"EHHH?! SEMUDAH ITUU!" teriak Sasuke, Rin dan Neji OOC, karena dengan mudahnya Hokage bercerita. Mereka pikir akan ditutup-tutupi, tapi ternyata dengan entengnya Hokage mulai menceritakan tentang Seven Deathly Sins, yang merupakan tujuh anak, yang dibentuk oleh Hokage untuk tujuan merestart ulang lima negara.

Hokage terlihat jujur. Tak ada kebohongan. Dia bahkan dengan entengnya menceritakan bahwa kekacauan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah atas perintah Hokage dan Ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia mungkin adalah gadis cerdas. Tapi kalau diberitahukan informasi yang super duper penting dan disampaikan dengan sikap yang santai, membuat gadis itu menjadi pusing dan tak mengerti jalan pemikiran Hokage. Apakah kebohongan? Ataukah mimpi?

"Jadi begitulah Rin, Neji, Sasuke. Saat ini Seven Deathly Sins sedang terpisah-pisah. Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Sejak insiden di pulau Ame, tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari lima tahun yang lalu, yang dijuluki valentine berdarah. Mereka berpisah dan menghilang entah kemana," terang Hokage.

Wajah datar Neji. Wajah diam seribu bahasa Rin dan ekspresi kemarahan Sasuke, terlihat setelah Hokage menceritakan tentang Seven Deathly Sins, pada mereka.

"Jadi Shisui-niisan adalah salah satu dari seven deathly sins?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Benar. Dia tewas pada saat insiden valentine berdarah lima tahun yang lalu. Insiden dimana pertarungan pertama antara Akatsuki dan Seven Deathly Sins terjadi. Pertarungan itu terjadi karena Akatsukilah dalang dari kasus 31 Februari. Kasus yang membuat Konoha menjadi kota mati, karena Virus Chimera. Aku sama sepertimu Sasuke, ingin Akatsuki hancur. Karena mereka memang patut mati. Jadi jika kau ingin mencari Seven Deathly Sins, aku akan membantumu!"

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Jari-jari tannya menari-nari di atas piano hitam. Mendendangkan gabungan nada-nada Chopin dan Mozart. Cukup aneh memang, di dalam rumah bergaya Edo ada alunan musik piano. Memang itu salah satu hobby Naruto.

Musik itu bagaikan penyemangat hidup. Memberi kekuatan bagi yang lemah. Memberi hiburan bagi yang sedih. Namun Naruto memainkan musik hanya sebagai hobby. Menjadi perampok membuatnya agak stress. Dengan bermain piano, ia merasa stressnya sedikit hilang.

Lalu saat saphirenya terbuka, musiknya berhenti dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kesebelas anak buahnya sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal di depan _kotetsu_ , sambil menikmati teh hijau buatan Konan.

"Jadi apa laporan kalian?" tanya Naruto menatap satu persatu anak buahnya.

"Beberapa kurirku tertangkap. Polisi dan Anbu sudah mengendus boneka yang kujual, yang di dalamnya terdapat obat terlarang," jawab Sasori.

"Aku juga sama, senjata-senjata ilegalku disita di pelabuhan Kiri un," tambah Deidara.

"Pemasukan kita untuk bulan ini hanyalah jimat keberuntungan klan Inuzuka dari Itachi dan Batu Meteor dari desa Bintang yang dirampok Kisame dan Hidan," ungkap Kakuzu.

"Setelah kegagalan di pelelangan. Polisi dan Anbu makin waspada dengan pergerakan kita. Jadi wajar jika bisnis Sasori dan Deidara kurang berjalan dengan lancar," kali ini yang berbicara adalah Kuro Zetsu.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atas piano.

"Hm, sepertinya masih lama untuk membeli pulau Ame. Ya sudahlah. Sasori, ganti bisnis bonekamu dengan bisnis permen. Untukmu Dei, jual senjatamu pada negara-negara yang sedang berkonflik dan juga para teroris. Kuro Zetsu bantu Sasori dan Shiro Zetsu bantu Deidara!" perintah Naruto.

"Aku jadi seperti bukan perampok dan pebisnis un, seperti ikutan jadi teroris un," ungkap Deidara.

"Kau tetaplah perampok dan pebisnis Dei. Bukan teroris. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah uang yang banyak. Jadi pekerjaan apapun, mau dikira membantu teroris sekalipun tak masalah. Asalkan dapat uang. Kalau tidak seperti itu, kita tak mungkin bisa membeli pulau Ame," jawab Naruto.

"Iya sih, Un."

"Oke... lalu untuk Itachi dan Kisame, misi kalian berikutnya adalah merampok kalung hitam yang ada di makam piramida di Suna. Untuk Hidan dan Kakuzu adalah merampok empat lukisan alam karya pelukis ternama Shimura Sai. Tanyakan pada Konan dimana lukisan-lukisan itu berada!" perintah Naruto lagi kali ini pada Itachi, Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Naruto aku, Nagato dan Konan nganggur lagi nie~ Asyik dong, aku mau kencan dengan para ga..."

 **Bugh**

Sebuah suara sepatu membungkam ocehan Yahiko. Membuat wajah Yahiko terdapat bekas sepatu hak warna biru _donker_ milik Konan dan para anak buah Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat nasib ngenes, Yahiko.

"Yah, kalian jaga markas lagi. Tapi minggu depan kalian akan kuajak ke rumah Kyuubi. Aku mau minta bantuannya untuk masalah sepuluh God Father dan Ne. Tak bisa hari ini karena aku ada jadwal dengan Terumi-san," jawab Naruto yang tampak face palm dengan adegan lempar sepatu ke wajah Yahiko.

Perkataan terakhir Naruto membuat wajah Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato langsung pucat pasi.

"Kuharap Jashin-sama mengampuni dosa kalian," ungkap Hidan.

"Jangan mati sebelum membayar hutang-hutangmu untuk membeli majalah porno, Pein!" kali ini yang berbicara Kakuzu dan perkataan Kakuzu membuat wajah Yahiko kembali terkena lemparan sepatu hak milik Konan.

"Untung kita punya bisnis senjata ilegal dan obat terlarang ya Un, kalau tidak akan bernasib seperti trio itu ya, danna un," ujar Deidara pada Sasori yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membeli bendera kuning Shiro,"ujar Kuro Zetsu.

"KITA BELUM MATI ZETSU!" teriak Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato bersamaan, karena tanggapan absurb dari teman-temannya, minus Itachi, yang hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang meninggalkan ruang piano, tempat pertemuan para Akatsuki.

'Kyuubi? Apalagi yang direncanakan Naruto?' tanya Itachi dalam hati.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Setelah percakapan dengan Hokage, Sasuke kembali ke dunia artisnya. Ini semua atas saran Hokage. Hokage bilang alangkah lebih baik yang mencari informasi tentang Seven Deathly Sins biar Hokage saja. Sedangkan Sasuke, nanti yang akan bicara pada Seven Deathly Sins, kalau sudah ketemu.

Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak diijinkan oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hokage sangat menghormati kedua orang itu, jadi Hokage mencoba membujuk Sasuke agar jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Fokus saja dulu sama karier dan berlatih juudo dengan Neji, yang menurut Hokage mungkin bisa berguna.

Jadilah Saat ini Sasuke kembali bermain film. Yang anehnya ia masih bermain dalam film _Love Chef_. Padahal Hinata sudah meninggal. Tapi Mei Terumi sang produser masih keukeuh untuk melanjutkan film ini.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke tetap melanjutkan syuting film ini. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Terumi muncul dengan Menma alias Naruto alias pemimpin Akatsuki.

Sepasang Onyx Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Gelas air minumnya pun jatuh tak berdaya ke atas lantai, menimbulkan bunyi pecahan yang nyaring, karena sangat terkejut akibat kedatangan Naruto dan Terumi.

"Aku tahu kalian semua pasti menganggap aku adalah pembunuh Hinata-chan. Karena aku adalah orang terakhir yang bersama dengan Hinata-chan. Sasuke-chan juga bersaksi pada polisi, kalau aku ada dalam mobil bersama Hinata-chan. Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan itu. Saat itu... aku bersama dengan Terumi-san. Namun jika kalian masih tidak percaya, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku... hanya orang baru yang difitnah sebagai pembunuh, jadi mana mungkin kalian percaya begitu saja..." ungkap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Salah satu tangannya memeluk erat lengan atas tangan lainnya.

Sasuke ingin muntah dengan akting sempurna dari Menma atau Naruto. Dia juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Naruto lolos dari hukum. Para kru film dan artis juga nampaknya masih tak percaya dengan peristiwa ini.

"Apa yang dikatakan Menma-kun memang benar. Aku sedang berkencan dengan Menma-kun. Makanya Menma-kun dibebaskan dari tuduhan. Jadi kalian jangan salahkan Menma-kun. Yang salah adalah pembunuh Hinata-chan. Dia adalah pembunuh profesional. Pasti pembunuh itu menyamar sebagai Menma-kun, supaya identitasnya tidak ketahuan," tambah Mei Terumi.

Beberapa Kru Film dan artis terlihat mulai mempercayai perkataan Naruto dan Terumi. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia yakin seratus persen yang membunuh Hinata adalah Menma atau Naruto. Bukan pembunuh yang jago menyamar. Pasti ini adalah salah satu rencana Menma atau Naruto. Sasuke yakin seratus persen.

Tapi ia tidak bukti kuat. Untuk saat ini Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mengawasi gerak-gerak Naruto. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia dapat ditemukan bukti kuat untuk menyeret Naruto ke dalam jeruji besi.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Malam ini sungguh melelahkan bagi Terumi. Membuat film yang diwarnai dengan insiden kematian artisnya dan dituduhnya aktor kesayangannya sebagai pelaku. Lalu mengklarifikasi berita ini pada _pers_ , kru film dan para artis, kalau semua ini bukan ulah aktor kesayangannya. Tapi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang jago menyamar.

Mei Terumi, lelah fisik, hati dan batin. Tapi semua itu terbalas dengan ciuman panas yang diberikan aktor kesayangannya. Pesta di sebuah klub malam. Ciuman panas dan nantinya akan diakhiri adegan panas. Semua itulah yang bisa mengobati rasa lelah Mei.

"Terima kasih Terumi-san berkatmu aku bebas dari tuduhan," ungkap Naruto tersenyum polos layaknya malaikat tak berdosa, setelah melakukan ciuman panas dengan Terumi.

"Apa yang kulakukan ada bayarannya loh Menma-kun~" jawab Terumi.

"Bercinta sampai kau puas?" tanya Naruto mengerti maksud Terumi. Walaupun dalam hati ia jijik harus bercinta dengan wanita yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Bukan Cuma itu~" Kening Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti, dengan apa yang dimaksud Terumi.

"Kau mau minta apalagi Terumi-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadikan aku pemimpin Negara Kiri. Bunuh Mizukage keempat. Menma-kun oh salah ... Naruto-kun oh salah lagi Bo-ru-to-kun~" jawab Terumi sambil memeluk leher Naruto yang kini mata saphirenya terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan tak terduga dari Terumi.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Terumi dan Naruto, seseorang yang duduk di belakang sofa, tempat Terumi dan Naruto melakukan ciuman panas, ikut terbelalak juga sepasang onyxnya.

 *****TBC*****

 **Gomen pengen bales review kalian tapi bingung mau jawab apa**

 **Soalnya saya masih berusaha menyatukan puzzle yang saya buat**

 **Tentang Minato, Seven Deathly Sins, dan Akatsuki~**

 **Tapi disini di chap ini sudah terungkap dikit sih**

 **31 Februari itu adalah tanggal terjadinya Konoha terserang Virus Chimera (ada di chap spesial kemarin yah)**

 **14 Februari adalah pertarungan pertama Seven Deathly Sins melawan Akatsuki yang merupakan dalang dari tanggal 31 Februari, jadi Minato sudah tahu dalangnya adalah Akatsuki, Pertarungan itu ada di Pulau Ame, Dalam pertarungan itu Shisui mati, salah satu Seven Deathly Sins juga dan Kakak Sasuke, kembaran Itachi, putra kedua keluarga Uchiha~**

 **Lalu kata-kata akhir Mei Terumi Naruto itu Boruto... ada yang ingat siapa Boruto? Kalau baca chapter spesial kemarin pasti tahu~**

 **Oke sekian dulu, See You~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Typo, Amatir Author**

 *****mulai*****

Naruto pikir Mei Terumi adalah wanita biasa. Ternyata dibalik sifat pelacurnya tersimpan banyak rahasia. Padahal Naruto sudah meminta Konan untuk mencari data-data tentang Mei Terumi. Menurut Konan, Mei Terumi hanyalah mantan artis multitalenta, lalu berpindah profesi menjadi sutradara dan produser. Tak ada yang aneh dalam datanya. Tapi sekarang Mei Terumi mengetahui rahasia Naruto. Bukan hanya nama Naruto yang ia ketahui, tapi Boruto juga.

'Aku telah salah menilai orang. Lain kali aku harus hati-hati dengan seorang artis. Karena mereka dipenuhi kebohongan,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana Menma-kun?" tanya Mei Terumi sekali lagi.

Naruto mencoba bernafas dengan normal dan mengambil segelas vodka yang dipesannya. Ia menegak vodka tersebut dengan anggun. Membuat beberapa pelayan wanita dan para pelacur di bar tersebut mendesah dan berpikiran bahwa Mei Terumi sungguh beruntung, bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan Mei Terumi sendiri turut mendesah, melihat keanggunan dan kharisma yang dimiliki pemuda di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, tapi bayarannya mahal," jawab Naruto menaruh gelas vodka yang sudah setengah dari ukurannya. Mei Terumi tersenyum dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher tan Naruto. Wajahnya didekatkan pada wajah Naruto. Bibir berhiaskan lipstik merah itu ditempelkan ke bibir Naruto. Dan berikutnya ciuman penuh gairah terjadi dan membuat para gadis serta wanita di bar itu merasa iri pada Terumi.

Tak sampai disitu Terumi bahkan menggigit bibir Naruto dan memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto. Jujur saja Naruto tidak suka dengan keagresifan Mei Terumi. Tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mengikuti permainan wanita yang lebih cocok menjadi ibu atau tantenya itu. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menjawab tantangan terumi. Mendorong lidah Terumi dari mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Mei Terumi.

"Enghhh..." erangan lolos dari mulut Mei Terumi karena kelihaian lidah Naruto yang menari-nari di dalam mulutnya. Dan semenit kemudian ciuman itu diakhiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dari Mei Terumi dan saliva yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, membuat beberapa pria dan pemuda mengutuki Naruto yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan ciuman sang tante.

"Jangan khawatir Menma-kun, kau minta pulau pun akan kuberi," jawab Mei Terumi dan membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat penasaran, siapa sebenarnya Mei Terumi, sampai pulau saja bisa dibeli olehnya. Setelah ini Naruto harus meminta Konan mencari tahu Mei Terumi lebih dalam lagi, kalau perlu Naruto akan membantu, mengingat pemuda itu sebenarnya jago juga dalam hacking.

"Baiklah kita sepakat." Setelah itu Naruto kembali menegak vodkanya dan habis itu ia pamit pada Mei Terumi. Sejujurnya Mei Terumi ingin melanjutkan ciuman panas tadi ke ranjang, karena ia sudah 'hard' tapi Naruto menolak dan membuat wanita itu harus menelan kekecewaan. Yah, yang terpenting Naruto mau menolong Mei Terumi untuk mendapatkan impiannya yang sudah lama itu, namun tak kunjung tercapai, karena Mizukage keempat bukanlah orang yang mudah dilengserkan. Apa boleh buat Mei Terumi sewa pelacur cowok di bar ini saja, daripada 'main' sendiri.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di dalam sebuah mobil bercat biru donker, Sasuke melepas wig laki-laki dengan bentuk unik 'bokong ayam'. Nafasnya terengah-engah, karena baru saja menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Sasuke juga melepas jaket hitam tebalnya supaya dadanya yang besar meskipun sedikit kempes karena dibalut perban, tapi tetap saja masih terlihat besar. Makanya Sasuke terpaksa pakai jaket hitam tebal meskipun sudah ada perban, supaya tak ketara bentuk tubuh ceweknya. Jaket kulit hitam tebal itu dilemparnya ke jok belakang.

Sekarang ia hanya memakai kaus hitam berlengan pendek. Keringatnya tampak bercucuran dan lehernya dihempaskan ke kursi supir. Matanya ditutup oleh sebelah tangannya. Terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya, perkataan Mei Terumi di bar tadi. Ya, ia menyamar menjadi laki-laki yang mirip tokoh manga Ninja dan mengikuti Mei Terumi, serta pemuda yang paling dibencinya 'Naruto'. Dan masih jelas ditelinganya, Mei Terumi bilang Menma itu Naruto atau Boruto.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka dan benar-benar shock. Boruto adalah salah satu anggota _seven deathly sins_. Sekelompok bocah yang nantinya akan menolongnya menyelamatkan kakaknya dari Akatsuki. Tapi kenapa bocah yang akan jadi pahlawannya nanti, adalah dari Akatsuki? Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto berkhianat?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berkhianat? Manusia kan bisa berubah," ungkap seseorang dan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah kursi di sampingnya. Bola mata yang langit indah di malam hari itu melebar, dengan sosok yang main masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sudah begitu sosok tersebut seperti cenayang saja, bisa baca pikirannya.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke membuka _dash board_ mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah pistol yang memang selalu siap sedia, untuk jaga-jaga jika ia pergi sendirian. Lalu menodongkan pistol ke pelipis sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dimobilku?!" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Anak seorang ketua Anbu memang hebat yah, senjata yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimiliki warga sipil malah dipakai dengan entengnya," jawab orang itu tidak nyambung.

"Aku tidak tanya soal pistolku, aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan dimobilku? Jawab atau peluru dari pistolku menembus kepalamu!" ancam Sasuke. Orang itu tersenyum manis, yang bisa membuat gadis dan wanita meleleh.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, kenapa kau mengikutiku dan Terumi. Apa kau stalker yang cemburu melihat orang yang disukai jalan dengan wanita lain, Sasu-chan~?"

Ingin sekali Sasuke melubangi kepala orang itu dan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu hampir saja menarik pelatuk, kalau saja orang itu langsung memegang tangan putih Sasuke, yang sedang memegang pistol. Menurunkannya, sementara orang itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup perlahan bibir pink Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam menjadi patung menanggapi gerakan cepat yang dilakukan oleh orang itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum lagi melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Bibirmu manis, tapi sifatmu dingin," ungkap orang itu.

"KAU!" teriakan Sasuke yang baru saja tersadar dari pose patungnya, tapi langsung dibungkam oleh telunjuk tan dan kepala pirangnya, yang kini direbahkan pada paha Sasuke yang dibalut celana jeans dengan robek-robek di sana-sini.

Tadinya Sasuke ingin kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tapi saat dicoba kembali pistolnya mendadak rusak. Sasuke bingung, kesal dan melempar pistol itu ke jok belakang. Sasuke yakin, pasti orang yang seenaknya tidur dipahanya itu sudah mengotak-ngatik pistolnya sehingga tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Tolong diam sebentar Sasu-chan, aku lelah ingin tidur. Oh yah lain kali kalau mau jadi stalker, tak perlu menyamar. Soalnya mau menyamar jadi apapun, aku pasti tahu itu adalah kau. Karena bau mint-mu itu yang membuatku tahu, bahwa itu dirimu," ungkap orang itu dan langsung memejamkan mata saphirenya.

Hening melanda dan Sasuke sweatdrop karena mendengar suara dengkuran kecil dari mulut pemuda yang dibencinya, dan main tidur di atas pahanya, tanpa izin dari Sasuke. Cepat sekali orang ini tidurnya, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Kalau boleh jujur Sasuke ingin melempar orang ini ke luar mobilnya. Tapi melihat wajah tidurnya yang polos, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Padahal jelas-jelas orang ini musuhnya. Sunyi bernyanyi lagi, hingga akhirnya bibir pink itu membuka suara.

"Menma atau boleh kupanggil Naruto... kenapa kau berkhianat pada Konoha?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi percuma saja pemuda yang dipanggi Menma dan Naruto itu sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

 _Di sebuah pulau yang selalu dibasahi hujan, seorang bocah menusuk bocah lainnya dengan sebuah pedang. Darah mengalir dari perutnya ke atas tanah. Membuat genangan air karena hujan, berubah warna menjadi merah. Bocah yang ditusuk itu jatuh berlutut dihadapan bocah yang menusuknya._

" _Terima kasih Boruto...uhuk-uhuk..." ungkap bocah itu menatap ke arah bocah bertopeng rubah oranye, yang matanya memandang bocah sekarat itu, dengan saphire yang kosong._

" _Bolehkah aku minta satu hal...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." bocah itu terbatuk hebat dan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya, akibat luka tusukan yang dideritanya._

" _Apa?" tanya bocah yang masih menatap kosong pada bocah sekarat itu._

" _Jaga adik dan kakakku...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." jawab bocah sekarat yang terus memaksakan diri, padahal lukanya begitu parah._

" _Kau kembali ke sifat bodohmu, bagaimana mungkin aku menjaga keluargamu, sementara aku yang membunuhmu?!" bocah sekarat itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban si bocah penusuk._

" _Aku tahu uhuk...uhuk... tapi aku hanya percaya padamu...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk... kau adalah sahabatku sekaligus anak buahku...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...ini bukan permintaan...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...tapi perintah dari ketuamu...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." bocah sekarat itu terus terbatuk-batuk hebat dan darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut dan perutnya hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tertelungkup di depan bocah penusuk. Nyawanya kini telah lepas dari raganya._

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Saphirenya terbuka, Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya di paha Sasuke. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh. Wajah tan itu berubah pucat bak raut bulan. Tangannya memegang dada. Sesak hingga sulit bernafas. Ia bermimpi buruk lagi. Tangan tannya mencari-cari obat di saku baju dan celana. Setelah ketemu pil-pil obat itu langsung di telannya. Perlahan nafasnya kembali normal. Dan Dadanya sudah tidak sesak lagi.

Lalu matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang ikutan tertidur. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Sasuke. Lalu sehabis itu tangannya menjelajahi tiap inci wajah Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa menjaga kakak dan adikmu. Apalagi sekarang mereka musuhku. Jika mereka menyakiti Akatsuki, aku harus membunuh kakak dan adikmu, sama seperti aku membunuhmu..." ungkap Naruto dengan saphire yang kembali kosong, dan langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Lalu setelah itu keluar dari mobil Sasuke secara perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, mata onyx Sasuke terbuka. Lalu kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seakan tubuhnya akan pecah jika tak dipeluk erat.

"Kau itu siapa? Aku ingin tahu... tapi kenapa aku merasa jika aku mengetahuimu lebih banyak...aku akan hancur..." ungkap Sasuke dan mendekap tubuhnya sangat erat.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di dalam sebuah piramid, pedang Ashura dan Indra milik Itachi meneteskan banyak darah. Mata onyxnya menatap datar pada mayat anbu Sunagakure yang telah dibantainya, hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

 **Brak!**

Sebuah kayu didobrak terdengar di ruang sebelah tempat Itachi berada. Namun Itachi masih kokoh berdiri di atas genangan darah. Menit berikutnya partnernya Kisame datang membawa kalung berbandul permata hitam. Manusia bercat biru disekujur tubuhnya itu baru saja mengobrak-abrik peti mumi di piramid Sunagakure, dan menarik paksa kalung berbandul permata hitam pada mumi istri Kazekage pertama.

Bisa dibilang kalung itu adalah mahar dari Kazekage pertama dan diduga harganya setara sepuluh kilo emas batangan. Tak hanya itu konon katanya kalung itu memiliki sihir yang membuat wanita manapun yang memakainya menjadi cantik bak bidadari. Entah benar atau tidak tapi yang jelas istri Kazekage yang tampangnya biasa-biasa saja, langsung menjadi cantik jelita, layaknya cinderela yang disihir ibu peri.

Tapi Naruto yang menyuruh Itachi dan Kisame merampok kalung itu, bukan karena kalungnya bisa membuat cewek biasa jadi cewek cantik. Namun karena harganya yang setara sepuluh kilo emas batangan.

"Itachi ayo kita pulang kalungnya sudah di dapatkan," ajak Kisame. Itachi tak menjawab hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun beranjak keluar dari Piramid Sunagakure. Tapi tiba-tiba, hidung tajam Kisame menangkap bau yang begitu wangi.

"Wangi apa ini, harum sekali," ungkap Kisame. Itachi tak menjawab, tapi dia juga mencium aroma wangi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba padangan Itachi mendadak berbayang. Semua yang dilihatnya terlihat ada dua dan kepalanya mendadak seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Itachi hidungmu berdarah," ungkap Kisame membuat Itachi menoleh ke arah pria bercat biru di seluruh tubuhnya itu. Setelah itu Itachi langsung mengelap hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya. Setelah selesai, Itachi menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari Kisame.

"Kisame, kau nangis darah?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah?" Kisame pun langsung mengusap darah dibawah matanya.

Kisame dan Itachi saling berpandangan, tapi mendadak rasa sesak menghampiri dada mereka. Perasaan sesak seperti diikat oleh ribuan tali. Perasaan sesak yang membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh mencium lantai yang dingin. Apa yang terjadi?

Tak ada yang tahu, hingga akhirnya kedua menutup mata dengan tangan yang terus menerus memegang dada.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkah sepatu berhak tinggi, setinggi 5 cm, berhenti di depan dua pria berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Sang pemilik sepatu berjongkok, wajahnya didekatkan ke telinga salah satu dari pria itu, lalu berbisik.

"Selamat tidur sayangku~" bisiknya dan kemudian meninggalkan dua pria yang telah tak berdaya, sambil bersenandung ria.

 ******nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kacamata berframe hitam bertengger di wajah. Sesekali menegak jus tomat buatan sendiri. Tangan menari-nari di atas keyboard. Kedua onyx fokus pada LCD monitor. Kursor dimainkan. Terkadang jemari mengetuk meja komputer. Menunggu loading selesai. Keringat membasahi pelipis. Rambut yang hanya digulung dan dijepit, terlihat berantakan anak-anak rambutnya. Hingga akhirnya Seringgai manis tercetak di wajahnya. Langsung saja, mengambil smartphone. Mengusap layar dan memasang Headset ke telinga.

"Rin, aku sudah tahu dimana mereka!"

"..."

"Mereka... seven dethly sins... Dosa iri dan dosa malas. Leviathan dan Belphegor... Yamanaka Ino...Shikamaru Naara..."

"..."

"Mereka ada di Sunagakure, katakan ini pada Kakashi dan Neji, kita harus segera menemui mereka..."

Sambungan berakhir, senyuman masih tercetak di wajah dan berikutnya jus tomat kembali ditenggak.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto dingin namun aura hitam menguar-nguar, membuat anak buahnya berkeringat dingin, padahal rumah sakit tepatnya di bagian bawah tanah rumah sakit Konoha, tempat dimana Akatsuki biasa dirawat, AC-nya sudah enam belas derajat. Namun butir-butir keringat tampak menari-nari di tubuh Anggota Akatsuki.

"Itachi mengirim pesan, seseorang meracuninya dan Kisame, dengan aroma wewangian, un," jawab Deidara.

"Aroma?" Kernyitan kebingungan mampir di wajah penuh kharisma Naruto.

"Gympie-Gympie Sunagakure," jawab Sasori yang baru keluar dari UGD bersama dengan Kakuzu, setelah selesai memeriksa Itachi dan Kisame.

"Apa itu un?" tanya Deidara bingung, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Hanya Naruto yang membelalakan matanya, karena mengetahui apa yang diucapkan Sasori.

"Tanaman beracun yang berasal dari Asia tenggara, Di Sunagakure juga tumbuh tanaman tersebut, namun yang beracun hanya aroma bunganya. Sama-sama menyebabkan kematian, namun racunnya lebih kuat dari yang di Asia Tenggara, tapi reaksinya lebih lamban. Jika yang di Asia Tenggara sekali terkena Gympie-Gympie maka akan langsung mati. Tapi di Suna penyebaran racunnya butuh waktu tiga hari," jawab Sasori.

"Semoga dewa jashin mengampuni Itachi dan Kisame," ujar Hidan, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apakah tidak bisa sembuh?" tanya Yahiko memecah keheningan.

"Sudah jelas bukan? bunuh orang yang meracuni dan ambil penawar racunnya," jawab Naruto dingin dengan aura hitam yang tak kunjung padam.

"Maa...maa...sabarlah Kaicho, lawan kali ini cukup berbahaya, karena dia berhasil meracuni dua anggota kita sekaligus," balas Yahiko berusaha menenangkan kemarahan Naruto.

"Itu benar Kaicho. Karena setahuku, orang yang dapat menggunakan tanaman ini sebagai senjata hanyalah satu orang. Namanya Yamanaka Ino, salah satu seven deathly sins, jadi kita harus hati-hati menanggapinya," tambah Sasori.

 **Grep!**

"Aku...tidak...peduli... Siapapun yang mengusik keluargaku, maka dia harus mengalami kematian!" jawab Naruto seraya mencengkram kerah jas putih khas dokter yang dipakai Sasori.

"Kaicho hentikan...Kaicho...NARUTO!" teriak Yahiko pada akhirnya karena Naruto tak bergeming. Mendengar teriakan itu membuat Naruto sadar akan kelakuannya dan melepaskan kerah Sasori dari tangannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Berkali-kali aku selalu mengajarkanmu untuk selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah," tambah Yahiko dan membuat Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, supaya dirinya lebih tenang.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara menyembuhkan Kisame dan Itachi. Ehm, Sasori apakah Orochimaru punya penawarnya?" tanya Yahiko memberi usulan.

"Ilmuwan gila itu pasti punya penawarnya, hanya saja bayarannya pasti mahal, karena dia bukan anggota kita lagi. Ck, uang kas lagi-lagi harus dikorbankan," gerutu Kakuzu yang mulai keluar sifat pelitnya.

"Mau gimana lagi, yang terpenting mereka selamat," balas Yahiko.

"Tenanglah Kakuzu walaupun uang kas harus dikorbankan, pasti akan kembali lagi," ujar Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang dan membuat semua anggota akatsuki minus Konan yang sedang jaga markas dan tidak ikut ke rumah sakit, menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau tidak berbuat nekat kan Naruto? Aku sudah bilang kau harus tenang, bukan?" tanya Yahiko beruntun.

"Aku sudah tenang Pein, jadi aku tidak akan berbuat nekat. Kita akan melakukannya dengan cara biasa. Cara yang biasa dilakukan Akatsuki... Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu buatlah kekacauan di Sunagakure..." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Roger un!" jawab Deidara.

"Semoga orang-orang Sunagakure diampuni Jashin-sama."

"Semoga uang kas cepat terkumpul."

"Hm."

"Dan Yahiko, Nagato, kalian yang bertugas mengambil Kalung hitam yang gagal diambil Kisame dan Itachi."

Sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Siap Kaicho' diangkat oleh Nagato yang selalu pendiam dan selalu bercakap-cakap dengan tulisan.

"Hae okelah...padahal aku berencana melihat-lihat ulang majalah mai-chan," gerutu Yahiko berbeda dengan yang lain, yang tampak siap dan diakhiri dengan jitakan dari Deidara dan Hidan, menggantikan Konan yang biasanya menjitak otak mesum Yahiko.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

 **From: My lovely otouto**

 **To: Ino sweet girl**

 **Aku ingin bertemu!**

Seorang gadis tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut dan langsung berlari ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas.

"Shikamaru, Gaara-sama, dengar-dengar, My Lovely Otouto ingin bertemu~"

"Ck, mendokusai..."

"Menarik..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar~"

 *****TBC*****

 **Hai Gomen baru update, lagi sibuk di duta, tapi diusahakan tetep update walaupun lama,**

 **Makasih semua buat yang udah fav follow dan review, dan maaf yah NaruFemsasunya agak kurang tuntutan cerita dan rate berganti, tapi gak ada lemon yah, hanya bahasa kasar dan adegan dewasa.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Genderbend OOC**

 *****mulai*****

"Naruuuuuuuuuuuu~"

 **Bugh!**

Satu kata 'sweetdrop', saat melihat pria melambai berlari layaknya banci celeng, hendak memeluk Naruto, namun detik berikutnya langsung mendapat bogeman dari Naruto, membuat pria melambai itu jatuh dengan tidak elit, alias jatuh menungging. Dan kata 'sweetdrop' pun menjadi _double_ saat melihat Nagato menancapkan nisan di depan pria menungging itu, sambil berdoa semoga pria melambai itu diterima oleh Jashin-sama.

"Nagato-chan teganya... aku belum mati tahu!" tangis si pria melambai, yang sudah bangkit lagi dari jatuhnya.

"Naru-chan juga tega, aku kan kangen, tapi malah dapet bogem cinta..." Naruto memutar bola mata. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pria berwajah ular ini, sudah keluar dari Akatsuki. Kalau belum, mungkin tensi darah Naruto akan terus meningkat menghadapi pria melambai di depannya.

"Maafkan Orochimaru-sama Naruto, dia memang begitu," ungkap seorang pria berkacamata yang datang bersama pria berwajah ular bernama Orochimaru.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana caranya kau menghadapi Orochimaru, Kabuto?" tanya Yahiko pada pria berkacamata bulat yang dipanggil Kabuto, olehnya.

"Sejujurnya... kalau bukan guruku, aku mungkin sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto," jawab Kabuto tersenyum, tapi kata-katanya tajam, membuat orang-orang yang berada di bawah tanah Rumah Sakit Konoha, bersweetdrop ria kembali.

"Kau juga tega Kabu-chan..." tangis Orochimaru lagi, tapi detik berikutnya langsung berhenti karena melihat tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Kabuto, yang seolah mengatakan 'bicara lagi mati'. Membuat Orochimaru memilih pundung dipojokkan, seraya berteriak dalam hati kenapa dia punya murid yang _Kowaiii..._

"Kalau begitu kau langsung saja Kabuto! Itachi dan Kisame ada di dalam," perintah Naruto dengan nada datar. Kabuto mengangguk dan langsung ke dalam kamar UGD, setelah sebelumnya menyeret Orochimaru dari pundungnya.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam dinding terus berputar. Saat ini yang menunggu di Bawah Tanah Rumah Sakit Konoha hanya Naruto, Yahiko dan Kabuto.

Sementara Sasori dan Deidara sudah pulang karena harus mengurus bisnis _illegal_ mereka, yaitu menjual senjata dan obat-obatan terlarang. Sementara Kakuzu dan Hidan juga pulang karena masih harus mencari 3 lukisan milik pelukis ternama Sai, soalnya mereka baru mendapat satu lukisan saja. Mengingat lukisan-lukisan itu ada di empat tempat berbeda, di Shibuya, Shinjuku, Osaka dan Hokkaido.

Tiba-tiba Nagato berdiri dari kursi tunggu yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu UGD.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dan Nagato langsung menulis-nulis sesuatu pada papan tulis putih kecil, yang selalu di bawa olehnya. Nagato memang tidak suka bicara, lebih suka menulis seperti Elizabeth tokoh yang ada di majalah Jump kesukaan Naruto. Ya... bisa dibilang selain suka Idol Jepang yang cantik-cantik, Naruto juga suka baca Jump. Memang cocok dijuluki pemimpin Otaku, Naruto ini.

' **Ke kantin, aku haus, kalian mau kubelikan minum juga tidak?'** Begitulah yang tertulis di papan tulis putih kecil itu, dengan tulisan Hiragana. Soalnya Nagato kurang bisa menulis kanji, jadinya tulisannya selalu Hiragana atau Katakana.

"Es kopi kaleng dan rokok sebungkus," jawab Yahiko.

"Orange Juice kaleng," jawab Naruto.

 **Sret...sret...**

Suara spidol yang menari-nari di atas papan tulis kecil.

' **Oke.'**

Lalu keheningan kembali melanda kedua pemuda yang bisa membuat rona merah mampir di wajah, para suster atau dokter wanita yang lewat.

"Pein, nanti tolong katakan pada Konan tambahkan dijadwalku, untuk membunuh Mizukage ke empat dan mintakan juga data-data Mizukage ke empat serta data Mei Terumi," perintah Naruto memecah keheningan. Perintah Naruto membuat Yahiko berwajah horor, seolah mengatakan 'apa maksudmu?'

"Aku lengah. Mei Terumi bukan wanita biasa. Dia sama sepertiku, tukang bohong dan data-datanya yang diberikan Konan padaku palsu semua. Dia tahu aku adalah Boruto. Dia juga memintaku membunuh Mizukage ke empat. Jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain, selain menuruti permintaannya," jelas Naruto yang mengerti akan raut wajah yang terpancar pada Yahiko.

"Tapi Naruto... bukankah akatsuki itu organisasi perampok, bukan teroris yang seenaknya membunuh pemimpin sebuah negara. Apa yang kau lakukan akan membuat dunia bergerak!" ungkap Yahiko.

"Maaf Pein, aku belum siap membongkar identitasku. Lagipula Mei Terumi membayarku dengan harga yang tinggi. Kau tahu kan kita membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk membeli pulau Ame beserta isinya. Aku... akan melakukan apapun demi membebaskan 'mereka' dan kalian dari 'jeratnya'!" Yahiko menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah, apapun itu aku akan tetap mendukungmu, bukan aku saja sih, tapi semua anggota Akatsuki akan terus ada di belakangmu."

"Ya... terima kasih..."

Yahiko tidak menjawab, jujur saja ia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto. Bukan karena membunuh Mizukage ke empat, bakal di cap teroris, bukan itu. Atau Mizukage ke empat yang sebenarnya sama _prodigy_ -nya dengan Naruto, juga bukan itu. Karena Yahiko sendiri yakin Naruto akan berhasil, meskipun Mizukage ke empat dan Naruto sama-sama prodigy, sejak masih kecil.

Tapi Yahiko tidak setuju karena membunuh bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan Naruto. Kita semua tahu, Naruto itu _phobia_ darah dan mayat, namun sebenarnya lebih dari itu.

Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan, bertemu Naruto kecil di pulau Ame. Naruto dibawa 'Olehnya' dan 'Dia' bilang Naruto akan menjadi 'kartu as' bagi Akatsuki.

Akatsuki awalnya bukan organisasi perampok. Tapi organisasi teroris. Organisasi yang selalu ikut dalam _hidden war_. Membuat Naruto kecil selalu dilibatkan dalam peperangan. Entah itu dalam pemusnahan sebuah negara kecil atau pembunuhan orang penting atau pemusnahan sebuah klan.

Yahiko dulu menganggap Naruto itu keren. Soalnya kecil-kecil sudah membunuh dengan tampang datar dan tidak ada ekspresi.

Tapi suatu ketika ia melihat sisi lain Naruto. Sewaktu berkunjung di penjara tempat Naruto dikurung. 'Dia' memang mengurung Naruto di penjara bawah tanah di Istana Ame.

Saat itu... Yahiko melihat Naruto kecil gemetaran sambil memegangi dadanya. Yahiko mendekati Naruto dan bertanya padanya.

' _Sakit...sakit sekali...'_

' _Aku memenggal ayahnya...anak itu menangis...sakit...sesak...'_

' _Aku membunuh anaknya...dia berteriak padaku...aku pembunuh...'_

' _Aku benci darah...aku benci mayat...itu membuatku menjadi monster...aku takut...'_

Dari situ Yahiko pikir Naruto tetaplah anak kecil biasa. Apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu membuatnya trauma. Apalagi setelah tahu identitas Naruto sebenarnya dan keseharian Naruto dari Konan.

Seorang pembunuh tapi bukan pembunuh biasa. Naruto membunuh penjahat, seperti polisi. Naruto selalu menganggap dirinya pahlawan, karena yang dibunuhnya adalah penjahat.

Tapi setelah dibawah 'olehnya', mau tidak mau Naruto harus membunuh warga sipil. Tahu kan? pembunuhan negara kecil, pemusnahan suatu klan, itu kan artinya membunuh warga sipil tak berdosa. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi sosok yang rapuh.

Mirip dengan Itachi yang seorang Anbu, tugasnya membunuh penjahat, namun... setelah masuk Akatsuki, dipaksa membunuh orang lemah tak berdosa, dan membuat Itachi shock, meskipun waktu itu wajahnya datar setelah membunuh warga tak berdosa pertama kalinya, Yahiko tetap tahu Itachi langsung frustasi melakukan hal itu. Karena Yahiko memang mampu membaca sorot mata seseorang.

Sorot mata Itachi waktu itu sama dengan sorot mata Naruto kecil. Frustasi membunuh orang yang tak bersalah, tapi harus melakukannya, karena mereka sudah menjadi Akatsuki.

Jika dilihat dari jauh Naruto kecil terlihat kejam, membunuh dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Begitu pula dengan Itachi menebas kepala orang dengan santainya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat... maka akan terlihat kerapuhan mereka.

Hal ini membuat Yahiko paham akan suatu hal, tak ada orang yang ingin menjadi pembunuh. Tak ada orang yang ingin menjadi _villain_. Hanya _psikopat_ atau penderita kelainan jiwa saja yang suka membunuh. Karena beban membunuh seseorang itu sangat berat.

Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato pun tak ingin jadi teroris. Tak ingin membunuh. Tapi mereka terpaksa menjadi teroris demi Negaranya Ame. Negara kecil yang menjadi korban peperangan, makanya langit selalu menangis di tempat itu.

Tak tahan dengan melihat Naruto yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, seperti itu, membuat Yahiko memberontak 'darinya'. Yahiko ingin negaranya bebas dari _Hidden War_ yang diprakasai 'olehnya'.

Namun ternyata 'jawabannya' diluar dugaan, 'Kalau mau bebas kalian harus membeli Negara Ame beserta isinya, artinya carilah uang yang banyak agar kalian bisa bebas!'

Dan akhirnya Yahiko mengubah Akatsuki menjadi organisasi perampok. Melarang Naruto ikut merampok dan menyuruhnya jadi ahli strategi saja di Akatsuki. Makanya Naruto jarang ikut aksi perampokan.

Tapi sekarang Yahiko jadi memijat kepalanya, karena setelah lelah jadi pemimpin Akatsuki dan memberikan posisi itu pada Naruto, bocah itu malah ingin ikut aksi perampokan.

' _Aku sudah tak ingin bersembunyi lagi. Aku ingin membantumu Pein. Aku tahu kau juga sama sepertiku, kau ingin membebaskan orang-orang Ame dari 'belenggunya'. Kau, Nagato dan Konan, melakukan ini bukan cuma ingin menolongku, tapi juga ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang Ame 'Darinya'. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki, maka aku harus berhenti bersembunyi lagi. Aku akan membunuh meskipun harus membuatku sakit, karena aku ingin membuatmu, Nagato, Konan dan orang-orang Ame, bebas 'darinya'."_

Yahiko hanya bisa pasrah dengan kekeraskepalaan Naruto. Dan sekarang Yahiko harus memijat keningnya lagi, setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

Lima belas menit kemudian Nagato kembali membawa rokok dan minuman yang dipesan Yahiko dan Naruto. Satu jam berikutnya Orochimaru dan Kabuto keluar dari UGD, serta membawa kabar bahwa Itachi dan Kisame sudah bebas dari racun gympie-gympie, hanya tinggal menunggu keduanya sadar saja.

Orochimaru memang dokter sekaligus ilmuwan yang hebat. Padahal Sasori itu ahli dalam racun dan Kakuzu adalah dokter bedah terbaik di Akatsuki, tapi kemampuan mereka masih dibawah Orochimaru.

Sebenarnya ada juga dokter hebat sama seperti Orochimaru, namanya Tsunade, dokter pribadi Hokage keempat.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak buahmu lagi Naru-Naru, dan jangan lupa transferannya. Soalnya aku butuh biaya banyak untuk penelitianku," ujar Orochimaru setelah keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Kau masih meneliti mutan?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah begitulah, itu menyenangkan, apalagi penelitianku dihargai oleh petinggi dunia, khu...khu...khu..."

"Bukan dihargai tapi memang mereka butuh untuk hidden war bukan?" ujar Yahiko.

' **Setelah perang nuklir sekarang jadi perang mutan,'** tambah tulisan tangan Nagato.

"Kau tau manusia itu tak akan pernah puas sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, dan akan melakukan apapun, meskipun harus membuat anak sendiri menjadi mutan," tambah Kabuto.

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Para pemimpin dunia memang tak jauh beda dengan Akatsuki, sama seperti 'Dia'. Pencetus _Hidden War_ sejak dahulu kala. Naruto membenci hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa berkomentar karena dirinya sendiri juga seorang _villain_.

Tapi Naruto tetepa membenci Mutan.

Mutan adalah manusia yang sel-selnya berkembang lebih cepat dari manusia biasa. Membuat fisik mutan lebih kuat dari manusia biasa, bahkan lebih dari Akatsuki atau Seven Deathly Sins.

Tapi menjadi Mutan ada efek sampingnya. Menjadi Mutan itu seperti zombie di film-film. Tidak terkendali dan seperti hewan liar. Selain itu umur Mutan pendek, hanya sepuluh hari. Dan matinya mutan pun tragis kulit-kulitnya tumbuh bisul-bisul, lalu akhirnya meledak hingga berkeping-keping. Bisa dibilang Mutan itu seperti bom waktu berjalan.

Naruto pertama kali melihat mutan saat 'Dia' membawanya ke laboratorium Orochimaru. Bisa dibilang Orochimaru adalah peneliti pribadi 'Dia'.

Naruto melihat sendiri dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa telanjang di taruh dalam tabung berisi air. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang meledak sama seperti ketika Mutan mati. Jadi tak semua bisa jadi Mutan. Untuk menjadi Mutan butuh waktu sebulan. Dalam sebulan itu akan terjadi apakah calon Mutan mengalami peledakan diri atau tidak.

Sungguh percobaan manusia, yang membuat Naruto jijik. Itulah yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan Orochimaru dari Akatsuki. Membuat Orochimaru harus merengek-rengek seperti bocah yang diambil dotnya. Tapi karena Naruto mengancam akan meledakan Manda ular kesayangan Orochimaru, maka pria melambai itu pun diam.

Lagipula Orochimaru sepertinya tidak cocok dengan Naruto. Naruto benci mutan. Dan Orochimaru tidak bisa berhenti untuk meneliti Mutan. Orochimaru memang terobsesi pada organ dalam manusia. Ia terus meneliti manusia. Dan akhirnya menghasilkan Mutan.

Kalau Orochimaru tetap menjadi Akatsuki, Orochimaru yakin Naruto akan meminta Deidara meledakan Manda sekaligus Penelitiannya. Orochimaru bisa mati berdiri. Jadi lebih baik ia keluar. Mencegah lebih baik dari pada memperbaiki bukan?

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Konoha Air Lines mendarat di Bandara Suna. Sasuke turun dari pesawat kelas ekonomi, bersama dengan Rin, Neji dan Kakashi. Sasuke sengaja menggunakan kelas ekonomi supaya tidak mencolok. S

udah begitu ia juga menyamar jadi laki-laki lagi, supaya tidak ada yang tahu ada artis terkenal datang. Biasalah dunia ini kan dipenuhi _paparazi._ Bahkan orang biasa pun bisa menjadi _paparazi_ , supaya bisa mendapatkan uang dari hasil penjualan foto-foto artis.

Apalagi beberapa samaran Sasuke sudah terbongkar di media, seperti menjadi gadis culun, atau jadi orang miskin. Sepertinya orang-orang sudah pandai membuka identitas samaran Sasuke. Atau mungkin karena Sasuke sering menyamar, supaya bisa keluar dari dunia artis yang melelahkan, makanya orang-orang sudah paham kalau gadis culun atau gadis pemulung adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke memang dikenal juga sebagai artis yang nakal. Suka bolos dari _syuting_ agar bisa makan dan minum di kedai favorit atau bermain di Game Center. Yah namanya juga masih remaja, jadi masih suka main.

Selain itu alasan Sasuke menyamar adalah supaya tidak ada yang tahu misinya yang sedang mencari orang-orang yang dapat menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Selain Sasuke, Rin, Neji dan Kakashi juga menyamar. Rin menyamar menjadi gadis berkacamata tutup botol sambil menggandeng Kakashi, layaknya pasangan suami istri. Kakashi bahkan membuka maskernya dan mengubah warna rambut menjadi hitam, serta menggandeng mesra Rin. Sedangkan Neji menyamar sebagai _rapper_ yang terus ngerap sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi tujuan.

Lalu mereka pun Naik kendaraan yang berbeda. Tapi sebelumnya Rin sudah memberi earphone wireless, penyadap dan pistol pada Sasuke, sebagai perlindungan. Sasuke juga sudah diajari beladiri judo sedikit oleh Neji, untuk jaga-jaga, karena mereka harus berpisah, supaya identitas penyamaran tidak mudah terbongkar.

Kemudian Sasuke naik taksi untuk ke istana negara, tempat Kazekage empat bersama targetnya berada. Sementara Kakashi dan Rin naik mobil box sewaan. Lalu Neji naik motor.

Sesampainya Sasuke di istana yang lebih mirip piramid itu, Sasuke langsung menghubungi penjaga supaya bisa bertemu Kazekage. Setelah itu Sasuke di bawa ke sekertaris Kazekage. Ia seorang wanita berkuncir dua. Pada blazernya _ada id card_ fotonya dan sebuah nama Sabaku no Temari. Persis seperti nama Kazekage ke empat Sabaku no Gaara.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah anda bertemu Kazekage besok, soalnya hari ini ada pertemuan penting dengan seseorang."

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku sudah janji dengan Kazekage dari dua minggu yang lalu, kenapa malah dibatalkan!" marah Sasuke mendengar penuturan dari sekertaris.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf tuan."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju seseorang. Ia baru tahu Kazekage orangnya tidak amanah. Tidak tepat janji, seenaknya membatalkan janji. Padahal Sasuke sudah susah-susah datang meskipun jadwal artisnya padat. Sudah begitu tidak istirahat dulu di hotel, dan langsung ke sini, padahal perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna itu cukup melelahkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia terpaku, melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mantel kulit yang kerahnya berbulu disampirkan di bahu, rambut disisir ke belakang, kacamata hitam bertengger. Diikuti seorang pria berambut oranye dengan _pierching_ di wajahnya, memakai kemeja hawai yang terbuka kancingnya, sehingga memperlihatkan kotak-kotak diperutnya, serta celana pensil warna hitam dan sepatu boot, style yang aneh. Pria berambut oranye itu membawa tas untuk menaruh gitar. Mata pria berambut oranye itu berkedip centil ke arah Temari, membuat Temari pingsan di tempat.

Tapi berbeda dengan Temari, Sasuke yang memakai hodie abu-abu dan celana pensil biru tua dan sepatu boot hitam, tampak keringatan melihat kedatangan pemuda dan pria itu. Udara disekitar seakan menyekiknya.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?'

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan mumpung Temari sedang pingsan karena ulah pria berambut oranye, sedangkan penjaga lokasi berdirinya ada di depan pintu masuk, jadi tempat itu agak sepi, maka Sasuke memutuskan mengikuti pemuda dan pria itu.

Sasuke mengikutinya dengan jarak sepuluh meter seperti yang diajarkan oleh Neji, jika ingin membututi seseorang. Sasuke juga mengurangi hawa keberadaannya supaya tidak ketahuan oleh mereka, seperti yang diajarkan Rin. Selain itu Sasuke juga berjalan di tempat – tempat titik buta CCTV yang dipasang di istana sesuai yang diajarkan Kakashi.

Bisa dibilang semenjak bertekad mencari Seven Deathly Sins, Sasuke membujuk Neji, Rin dan Kakashi untuk mengajarinya beberapa hal yang membuatnya menjadi kuat.

Meskipun begitu Sasuke masih terlalu amatir. Ia tak sadar tindakannya sudah diketahui orang yang dibuntutinya. Tapi tetap membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya, entah apa maksudnya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"Otouto, senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi," ungkap seorang gadis berkuncir kuda yang hanya memakai pengikat dada dan celana jeans, lalu langsung menerjang Naruto, begitu pemuda itu memasuki ruangan Kazekage.

"Enyah dariku Ino," ungkap Naruto dingin dan menyingkirkan gadis tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto jangan kasar dengan perempuan!" hardik Yahiko, kemudian langsung mengecup punggung tangan Ino dan membuat Naruto mendengus melihat sifat playboy Yahiko. Ino yang punggung tangannya dicium oleh Yahiko, langsung membanting pria itu dengan kasar dan menginjak perut Yahiko dengan sepatu haknya.

 **Bugh!**

"Aku tak suka disentuh oleh sampah, mengerti!" ungkap Ino yang berubah drastis dari ceria menjadi dingin.

"Ino jangan lakukan hal itu pada tamu kita!" perintah Kazekage dengan wajah datarnya. Kaki Ino yang diperut Yahiko pun terangkat, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kazekage.

"Ha'i Gaara-sama," jawab Ino dan langsung bergelayut manja di leher sang Kazekage.

"Cih, jadi sekarang kau menjadi anjing Kazekage, Ino, Shikamaru!" ujar Naruto pedas.

"Mendokusai lalu kau apa Boruto? Anjing Akatsuki?" balas seorang pria berwajah mati segan hidup tak mau yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tapi sekalinya berbicara, kata-katanya tak kalah pedasnya dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku bukan Boruto, aku Naruto, sampah!"

"Oi, oi Naruto tenanglah, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi korban BDSM seorang gadis, dan aku suka gadis yang sadist, sama seperti Konan," ungkap Yahiko yang langsung berdiri santai padahal baru saja dianiaya Ino, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Yahiko dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Dasar Masochist!'

"Tolong jangan bertengkar diruanganku. Dan para tamuku, apa yang kalian inginkan hingga jauh-jauh datang ke istanaku?" tanya sang Kazekage masih berwajah datar.

"Tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendam Itachi dan Kisame, pada kalian!" desis Naruto yang langsung mengancungkan moncong FN-57 kesayangannya, ke arah kepala Kazekage.

 **Dor!**

Peluru timah diluncurkan, tapi ditangkap dengan mudah oleh kedua jari yang diselimuti sarung tangan hitam milik Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai, berapi-api seperti biasanya," ungkap Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendecih kesal, karena Shikamaru lebih cepat sepuluh kali, dari terakhir ia bertemu. Sesuai dugaan Naruto, bahwa Seven Deathly Sins akan terus berkembang selama mereka tidak mati.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Disisi lain jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat, ketika mendengar pria dan pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut nama Kakaknya. Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Apa yang telah dilakukan Kazakage dan teman-temannya pada kakaknya?

Jujur Sasuke ingin sekali mendobrak pintu bercat cokelat itu, tapi suara iterupsi dari _earphone wireless_ nya mencegahnya.

" **Nona segeralah pulang dari tempat itu. Situasi telah berubah. Saat ini keselamatan anda yang utama. Jangan buat hal yang aneh-aneh nona! Saya mohon!"**

Mendengar permintaan dari Bodyguardnya, Sasuke pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Lagipula siapa tahu ini hanya akal-akalan pria dan pemuda tadi, supaya Sasuke berpikiran buruk tentang penyelamatnya nanti. Selain itu ia tak ingin para bodyguardnya mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tapi saat kakinya baru satu langkah meninggalkan pintu istana...

 **Blarr!**

Suara ledakkan dari hadapannya terdengar menggema di telinganya. Bumbungan asap hitam melayang-layang di atas langit Sunagakure.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kilatan kemarahan terpancar di mata Ino, saat melihat asap hitam menari-nari ratusan kilometer dari depannya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya cicak-cicak di dinding langsung kabur ke sarangnya.

"Otouto-kun, apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Ino dengan suara lembut dan imut, membuat Naruto ingin muntah saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku datang untuk balas dendam."

"Tapi aku yang membunuh kedua teman barumu. Kenapa orang-orang Suna yang menjadi pelampiasanmu?"

"Mendokusai, dan sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut. Kalau mau balas dendam lawanlah aku atau Ino, bukan orang-orang Suna!"

"Pengecut? Shikamaru kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa! Aku perampok, aku tak peduli siapa yang akan kubunuh, mau itu kalian atau orang-orang Suna, tak ada pengecualian, yang penting dendamku terbalas!"

"Shikamaru, Ino, percuma berbicara dengannya, cepat segera tolong rakyatku!" perintah Kazakage dengan wajah datar, tapi secuil keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Membuat Naruto menyeringgai melihat ulahnya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Surga di padang pasir itulah julukan bagi Sunagakure. Ditengah padang pasir yang kering, tandus dan kerontang, bahkan rumput pun enggan hidup di negara tersebut, Sunagakure muncul. Oasis paling besar dari negara-negara Oasis seperti mesir, atau negara timur tengah.

Sungainya bening sebening kaca. Pohon kurma tumbuh dengan subur. Rumput-rumput bahkan betah tinggal di Sunagakure. Kendaraan masih menggunakan unta. Penduduknya hidup dengan berdagang.

Meskipun begitu Sunagakure bukan kota yang menganut kehidupan pra sejarah. Mereka juga punya kehidupan modern. Bandara Sunagakure dibuat sangat megah dan modern, bahkan lebih megah dari bandara Dubai.

Namun negara itu kini menjadi lautan api, karena amukan dari empat orang berpakaian aneh.

Dimulai dari seorang pemuda androgini yang memborbardir perumahan Sunagakure, dengan basokanya.

Lalu seorang pemuda yang menggendong boneka, membuat jemuran manusia, sekali lagi kukatakan jemuran Manusia!

Rakyat Suna, digantung oleh benang-benangnya lalu digantung pada benang panjang lainnya, yang terhubung pada tiang-tiang , seperti jemuran.

Seorang pria berpakaian baju robek sebelah, menebas sepuluh orang dengan sabitnya dalam satu kali tebasan. Membuat sepuluh orang itu terpotong jadi dua, pinggang ke bawah dan perut ke atas.

Yang terakhir hanya duduk santai sambil bermain saham pada laptopnya, tapi sesekali tangannya melempar granat. Lemparannya sangat jauh, bagaikan pemain baseball pro.

Tak hanya itu pria dengan masker dimulut dan rambut panjang juga sedang memainkan game, bukan game biasa. Melainkan game yang mengontrol drone 'pesawat kecil tanpa awak' yang menembakkan peluru-peluru dan bom-bom berbentuk bola ping pong, buatan si pria androgini, tapi daya ledak hingga radius puluhan kilometer.

Suara tangisan, darah yang berceceran, teriakan-teriakan kesakitan menjadi satu dalam sebuah drama kematian yang ditulis oleh seorang sutradara berbakat, yang kini duduk santai di ruangan ber-ac tempat Kazakage ke empat, yang terus mengetuk meja, menanti kabar dari teman-teman lama sang sutradara.

 *****TBC*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, bahasa kasar**

 **Genre**

 **Crime, sci-fi, romance, friendship**

 **Pairing**

 **Untuk sementara NaruFemSasu, tapi nanti ada pairing lain**

 *****mulai*****

Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat pembantaian kejam dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mengerikan tak cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Apakah ini ulahnya?'

Kalau benar maka Sasuke sudah bulat keputusannya. Membawa orang itu ke Neraka. Bahkan siksaan neraka, tak kan cukup untuk menghukum orang itu.

'Ini sudah keterlaluan!'

Tangan terkepal erat, onyx terpancing pada seorang Nenek yang kejatuhan papan _baliho_. Kaki ramping berlari, ke tempat sang Nenek. Mengangkat papan besar, dengan tangan mungilnya. Berat. Tapi kata menyerah tak ada dalam kamusnya.

Dengan keringat bercucuran. Urat-urat yang menonjol keluar, Sasuke berhasil, mengangkat papan itu, lalu melemparkannya dari kaki Nenek yang kejatuhan _baliho_. Sasuke langsung memapah Nenek itu, meskipun nafasnya tinggal satu dua karena habis mengangkat papan yang berat.

Tertatih-tatih Sasuke membawa sang nenek, seraya mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membawa sang nenek ke rumah sakit dengan cepat. Untung tak lama. Ambulans menepi dan menggantikan Sasuke membawa si nenek ke rumah Sakit.

Sasuke tersenyum lega melihat sang nenek selamat. Tapi bantuannya belum bisa mengubah apapun yang terjadi di Sunagakure. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap mencoba menyelamatkan anak-anak yang menangis dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Lalu menghibur mereka sebisanya. Membantu mengangkat bebatuan bersama-sama warga Suna, supaya orang-orang yang tertimpa bebatuan bisa selamat. Serta memapah korban-korban yang terluka ke ambulans.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bertemu dengan pria bermuka _baby face,_ berambut merah dan sedang bermain-main dengan tali yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan seseorang. Lalu seseorang yang dikendalikan pria tersebut, menembaki para warga tak bersalah.

Pemandangan di depannya membuat onyx Sasuke menjadi semakin kelam dan detik berikutnya...

 **Crash!**

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Untuk kali ini tampang wajah Shikamaru berubah serius, melihat okestra kematian di depan kedua mata kuacinya. Lalu matanya melihat ke atas langit, _drone...drone dan drone..._ benda kecil yang tampak keasikan membunuh warga Sunagakure.

Langsung saja Shikamaru mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya. Menekan-nekan _touchscreen smarphone_ _nya_. Entah apa maksudnya, ia yang sedang duduk bersila di atas atap sebuah rumah, tampak asyik dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

Menit berikutnya, _drone...drone..._ itu mendadak meledak satu persatu.

 **Blarr!**

 **Blarr!**

Rupanya Shikamaru meng-hack _controller_ pesawat mini tanpa awak itu, dengan menggunakan _smartphone_ -nya. Shikamaru memang salah satu Seven Deathly Sins yang jago meng-hack.

Tak hanya seorang _hacker_ yang handal, tapi Shikamaru juga jago membuat virus komputer. Virus buatannya tidak bisa diobati dengan anti virus canggih sekalipun. Sangat kuat, hingga membuat laptop atau komputer mati dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Itulah yang dilakukan Shikamaru saat ini, setelah meng- _hack controller_ pesawat mini tanpa awak tersebut, Shikamaru juga memberikan hadiah virus mematikan pada laptop Kakuzu yang merupakan _controller drone_ _tersebut_ _._

Hal ini mengakibatkan Kakuzu mencak-mencak kesal, karena laptop mahal yang dibelinya rusak gara-gara Shikamaru. Kakuzu pun bertekad menagih uang dengan bunga seratus kali lipat pada Shikamaru, karena telah merusakan laptop kesayangan.

Setelah laptop kesayangan Kakuzu rusak, pria pelit itu pun beralih pada _smartphone_ miliknya, ia menekan-nekan _touchscreen_ pada _smartphonenya_. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, apakah meng- _hack_ _?_ sama seperti Shikamaru, atau melakukan hal lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru yang sedang menguap karena menang mudah, mendadak di serang dari belakang. Sebuah Sabit hendak menebas kepalanya, tapi untungnya Shikamaru berhasil menghidar.

Tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan malah jatuh dari atap rumah bertingkat tiga, dengan kepala di bawah kaki di atas.

 **Bruagh!**

Suara jatuhnya sangat keras, dan aspal dibawah sampai hancur karena bertabrakan dengan Shikamaru. Sementara Hidan yang menyerang Shikamaru, hanya menatap angkuh pada Shikamaru yang terjatuh.

Hidan bisa menyerang Shikamaru, berkat Kakuzu yang memberitahukan lokasi pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya tadi Kakuzu melacak Shikamaru dengan _smartphone_ -nya. Setelah ketemu, Kakuzu menyuruh Hidan menyerang Shikamaru, _tag team_ menganggumkan, guman Shikamaru dalam hati. Yah bisa dibilang biarpun sudah jatuh dari lantai tiga, dengan kepala di bawah, Shikamaru masih hidup.

Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga masih bisa menebak dengan tepat, bahwa Hidan dapat menemukan posisinya, berkat si pengontrol _drone_ , setelah melihat burung gereja yang bertengger dibahu Hidan. Shikamaru menebak burung gereja itu pasti hanya robot pengintai, karena burung gereja tidak hidup di Sunagakure.

'Mendokusei, lawan-lawan yang sulit,' ungkap Shikamaru dalam hati.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Bersalto, melompat, kayang, split, tubuh yang lentur dan cepat itulah salah satu kemampuan dari Yamanaka Ino. Selain ahli dalam tanaman beracun, Ino juga ahli dalam _akrobatik_ dan tubuhnya sangat lentur. Ino memang terlahir sebagai pemain sirkus, hobi bercocok tanam dan sangat menyukai bunga. Sehingga membuatnya sangat mahir dalam _akrobatik_ dan pandai meracik tanaman obat atau tanaman beracun tepatnya.

Dan saat ini Ino sedang sibuk menghindari rentetan peluru dan Basoka yang ditembakkan oleh Deidara, dengan lincahnya. Meskipun rentetan peluru itu cukup merepotkan, namun Ino tampak menikmatinya, malahan ia menghindari sambil tersenyum, seperti penari yang menikmati tariannya. Lalu begitu Deidara lengah, Ino sudah berada di atas Deidara, dan menendang pemuda _Androgini_ itu dengan sepatu hak kuning mencolok kesayangannya.

 **Duagh!**

Deidara yang memang lemah terhadap pertarungan jarak dekat tak bisa berkutik. Melihat hal itu membuat seringgai kesenangan terpancar di wajah Ino, wanita berkepala dua itu pun melancarkan tendangan demi tendangan pada Deidara.

Perut, tengkuk, kaki, punggung, kepala, wajah, seluruh tubuh Deidara tak luput dari tendangan Ino. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menerima, tidak bisa membalas. Luka demi luka mulai muncul satu persatu. Darah terus menerus keluar dari tubuh Deidara.

Lalu serangan terakhir membuat Deidara menabrak sebuah toko bunga, hingga masuk ke dalamnya dan memecahkan pot-pot bunga di dalam toko tersebut.

Ino menghela nafas. Tak disangka ternyata Akatsuki selemah ini, pikirnya. Ino pun berhenti bermain-main dan akan mengakhiri serangannya. Ia berjalan menuju toko bunga tempat Deidara terhempas.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Bunyi sepatu hak terdengar nyaring di atas aspal. Tak menyadari suatu bahaya sedang membututinya dan akhirnya seringgai terpampang di wajah penuh luka.

"Bodoh!"

 **Blarrr!**

Ledakan terjadi dari bawah sepatu hak Ino dan membuat wanita berambut pirang pucat itu, terhempas hingga puluhan kilometer. Lalu akhirnya mendarat pada toko barang pecah belah, membuat Ino harus dihujani puluhan serpihan pecahan kaca yang pecah.

Tapi sama seperti Shikamaru, meskipun sudah jatuh dari lantai tiga atau terkena ledakan, Ino masih tetap hidup, namun tentu saja dengan keadaan yang membuat pria meneguk ludah. Badan penuh luka, celana robek-robek, serta separuh pengikat dada yang ikutan robek, Ino hampir telanjang bulat, karena ledakan tersebut.

"Ukh sial, ternyata dia tak selemah kukira," rutuk Ino.

Sementara itu di tempat Deidara. Pemuda tersebut tampak baik-baik saja, meskipun dipenuhi luka dari Ino. Ia bahkan berdiri dan berjalan dengan santainya, setelah berhasil membuat ranjau darat tanpa ketahuan Ino.

Sebelum memulai okestra kematian di Sunagakure, Deidara memasang bom di bawah tanah pertokoan atau di trotoar. Bom itu akan aktif karena sensor berat dari kaki manusia atau roda-roda kendaraan.

Makanya saat Ino masuk ke toko bunga itu, ledakan langsung terjadi. Selain sensor berat Deidara juga harus mengaktifkan waktu. Jadi saat di toko tadi, Deidara harus menekan remot untuk mengaktifkan waktu, baru bom bisa aktif. Setelah itu Deidara yakin Ino pasti akan masuk dalam pertokoan dan **bum** ledakan terjadi.

Deidara memang sengaja merancang bom yang harus aktif dulu waktunya dengan remot, baru ledakan akan terjadi, ketika kaki manusia menginjak lokasi bom yang di tanam dalam lantai toko atau aspal trotoar, supaya menghindari tingkat sensitivitas sensor beratnya.

Tahu sendiri sensor berat itu sangat sensitif, terbukti dari pintu otomatis yang memang memakai sensor berat, kalau orang masuk pintu langsung terbuka. Kalau tidak pakai remot dan hanya pakai sensor, bisa-bisa ledakan terjadi sebelum pesta kembang api dimulai.

Deidara memang lemah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Tapi Deidara termasuk jenius dalam merakit bom. Selain itu Deidara juga adalah anggota akatsuki yang paling tahan bantin. Luka segini tak ada artinya. Deidara pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, bahkan sejak ia masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

Deidara lahir di dalam penjara. Ibunya adalah pelacur yang di penjara karena membunuh kliennya. Saat itu ibunya sedang hamil dirinya. Dan beberapa kali hampir keguguran, karena dipukuli tahanan lain.

Setelah keluar dari penjara pun, Deidara menjadi pelacur sama seperti ibunya. Ia melakukan seks dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Fisik Deidara yang seperti perempuan memang membuatnya populer dikalangan laki-laki dan perempuan.

Namun menjadi pelacur itu tak gampang, kadang ada saja yang memukulinya. Gara-gara hal tersebut indra perasanya menjadi mati. Maka dari itu ketika ia dibuat babak belur oleh Ino, Deidara tidak merasakan sakit sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba _Handy Talky_ miliknya bergetar. Deidara pun mengangkat _handy talky_ -nya

"Ya, un," jawab Deidara.

"..."

Seringgai langsung terpancar di wajah Deidara, ketika mendengar panggilan dari _handy talky_ tersebut. Hal ini karena orang yang berbicara dari _handy talky_ itu berkata bahwa misi berhasil, sekarang tinggal mencari dimana Sasori, Hidan dan Kakuzu, untuk pulang kembali ke markas.

Deidara pun berjalan dengan santai, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan Ino, karena memang perintahnya adalah mengobrak-abrik Sunagakure. Walaupun sebenarnya perlakuan Ino, membuatnya ingin memperkosa dan memutilasi Ino.

Tapi berhubung Deidara tak ingin dimutilasi ketuanya, makanya ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Kakinya terus berjalan mencari Sasori dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena luka yang dideritanya. Tadi ia sudah menghubungi Hidan dan Kakuzu bahwa misinya sudah selesai, dan mereka sudah dalam perjalan menuju tempat pertemuan. Namun Sasori tidak menjawabnya. Deidara merasa aneh, jadi pemuda _androgini_ itu memutuskan mencari Sasori dengan kakinya.

Hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti. Mata yang tak tertutup poni melirik ke kanan. Mata tak terpercaya melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, hingga memutuskan seluruh tubuh berbelok ke arah jam sembilan.

Tubuh melemas dan jatuh terduduk saat sudah berada di dekat seseorang yang membuat mata tak percaya. Mulut terkatup tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, sesosok manusia yang perutnya berlubang hingga ususnya keluar. Ribuan paku menusuk tubuhnya hingga menembus dinding batu yang membuat jalanan tersebut buntu.

Tepat di bawah kaki manusia itu sebuah tulisan darah dengan huruf Hiragana **'Aku kembali, by Lucifer'**

"SASORI-DANAAAAAAAA!" teriakan pilu pun menggema di Sunagakure.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Entah mengapa sejak tadi Gaara merasa gelisah. Bukan karena penyerangan ini, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari lubuk hatinya. Rasanya ada yang terluput dari perhatiannya. Ia pun mencoba menguraikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Menurut Shikamaru, Naruto adalah pimpinan Akatsuki. Setahunya Akatsuki adalah perampok. Tapi mengapa jadi teroris yang menyerang negaranya?

Tunggu! Kalau tak salah beberapa hari yang lalu Akatsuki hendak merampok pusaka negara Sunagakure yaitu kalung berbandul liontin hitam milik mendiang Ratu Kazekage pertama...

'Masaka?!'

Naruto yang duduk di sofa tampak tersenyum dengan raut terkejut dari sang Kazekage keempat, seraya menaruh _smartphone_ ke kantong mantelnya, setelah membaca pesan 'Kalung berbandul liontin hitam milik Ratu Kazekage pertama sudah berhasil di dapatkan.'

Gemerutuk kekesalan langsung terpancar di wajah Gaara.

"Lama sekali kau menyadarinya Gaara-sama, gara-gara otakmu yang berjalan lambat, kalung itu sudah tidak ada lagi di Sunagakure, karena telah di bawa oleh anak buahku dengan helikopter. Mengejar anak buahku pun percuma, karena semua pesawat yang beroperasi di Sunagakure telah dihancurkan oleh anak buahku, jadi kali ini kita seri Gaara-sama~"

Gaara menggeram kesal mendengarnya.

"Jadi kedatanganmu ke tempatku dan kekacauan di Sunagakure hanyalah pengalih perhatian, supaya anak buahmu bisa mengambil kalung mendiang Ratu yang kusimpan di dalam makam Kazekage Pertama, yang terletak di dalam piramid, di utara Sunagakure?"

"Yap seratus untukmu Gaara-sama. Nah karena tugasku sudah selesai, kami pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Shikamaru dan Ino, senang rasanya bisa reunian bersama mereka~"

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan dari Istana bersama dengan Yahiko, meninggalkan Gaara yang merutuki kelambatan otaknya dalam menebak apa yang terjadi. Ia terlalu fokus pada keselamatan rakyatnya, sehingga menyuruh Shikamaru, Ino beserta anbunya mempriotaskan keselamatan rakyat dan menangkap perusuh di Negaranya.

Ia tak berpikir bahwa semua itu hanya pengalih perhatian. Sekarang harta negara harus terjatuh di tangan perampok-perampok itu. Negaranya juga mengalami kerugian besar karena kerusakan yang ditimbulkan Akatsuki. Ini adalah penghinaan besar! Ia pasti akan membalas semua ini.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan Gaara, Naruto bersenandung ria karena berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Hingga akhirnya suara _handy talky_ miliknya menginterupsi kesenangannya. Ia pun memperkeras _speaker_ supaya bisa terdengar oleh Yahiko juga.

" **Dancho... minna...Sasori-dana... mati..."**

Semua mata terbelalak termasuk Hidan, Kakuzu yang sudah berada di dalam helikopter, serta Nagato dan si kembar Zetsu yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju markas, di dalam helikopter yang sama dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu, setelah berhasil membawa kalung berbandul liontin hitam. Juga Konan yang ada di markas yang sibuk mencari data Mei Terumi dan Mizukage ke empat. Deidara menghubungi ketua dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu Dei?!" tanya Naruto dingin setelah merebut HT dari tangan Yahiko.

" **Sasori-dana...dibunuh...oleh...Lu...Lucifer..."**

Handy Talky itu terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Terjatuh hingga baterainya keluar dari sarang HT.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Tertawa dengan sangat keras. Sementara Yahiko hanya membisu melihat kegilaan Naruto. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Lucu sekali bukan Pein? Dia bangkit kembali...dia telah bangun dari neraka...dan dia membunuh anak buahku... dan aku harus membunuhnya untuk kedua kalinya... ini pasti karma untukku..." dan tawa kembali menggema dengan keras dari mulut Naruto.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat lain seorang pria dengan masker di mulut sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Hokage-sama, dia sudah bangkit, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

Smartphone silver dimatikan. Tangan kekar pria tersebut menggendong tubuh rapuh, pucat dan tangan penuh darah di depannya yang sedang berjongkok, dengan gendongan ala pengantin.

Sementara yang temannya yang lain, yang berambut kecokelatan panjang bak model shampoo, memasukan kapak yang tergeletak di dekat tubuh pucat yang rapuh itu, ke dalam plastik dengan sarung tangan. Si penggendong bersyukur, Sunagakure sedang ricuh, jadi taman sepi dan hanya dedaunan yang menonton.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Darah...

Merah...

Darah...

Merah...

Mayat...

"TIDAKKK!" teriak Sasuke.

Mimpi buruk membuat nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajah yang sudah pucat jadi semakin pucat.

 **Brak!**

Pintu dibuka paksa dan Rin memasuki kamar hotel tempat Sasuke terlelap.

"Sasu-chan ada apa?" tanya Rin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memeluk dirinya dengan tubuh gemetar. Melihat hal tersebut Rin langsung memeluk Sasuke, menenangkan majikan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Tenanglah...Sasu-chan...sudah tidak apa-apa...aku disini..." Rin masih merasakan getaran di tubuh Sasuke. Lalu Rin pun teringat sesuatu, dan detik berikutnya suara merdu dari mulutnya di dendangkan, seraya mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Lagu yang disuarakan Rin perlahan membuat Sasuke tenang. Gemetarnya sudah semakin hilang. Dan perlahan Sasuke mulai mengantuk. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang didengar Sasuke dari mulut adik istri Hokage, Uzumaki Sara. Lagu ini juga pernah didendangkan juga oleh seseorang yang masih samar-samar dalam ingatannya.

Waktu itu Sasuke masih kecil dan sangat cengeng. Begitu mendengar lagu yang didendangkan seorang tersebut, yang duduk di atas pohon dekat rumahnya, Sasuke pun berhenti menangis. Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajah seseorang tersebut dalam ingatannya. Karena mendengar lagu itu Sasuke pun tertidur pulas saat itu.

Lalu entah bagaimana Rin dapat mengetahui lagu tersebut. Jika Sasuke tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk karena mimpinya, mungkin ia sudah menanyakan kenapa Rin mengetahui lagu tersebut? Dan apakah Rin mengenal orang yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut? Karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Kemudian secara perlahan Rin membaringkan Sasuke yang telah tertidur. Menyelimuti gadis itu. Lalu mengelus-elus keningnya. Tapi mulutnya masih mendendangkan lagu tersebut. Hingga bait terakhir.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasu-chan, Kakashi? Setelah ditemukan olehmu dan Neji, dia jadi seperti ini... bangun langsung berteriak... dan sudah seminggu ia seperti itu?" tanya Rin setelah selesai mendendangkan lagu, pada Kakashi yang sebenarnya datang bersama Rin ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Kakashi diam membisu. Membuat Rin kesal. Pasti Kakashi tahu sesuatu, tapi tidak mau cerita. Pada akhirnya Rin pun menyerah, mungkin nanti Kakashi akan cerita padanya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Hotel di Sunagakure tergolong sangat tinggi. Dua puluh lantai, hampir mencakar lantai. Seminggu kemudian, di sebuah kamar hotel di lantai dua belas, seorang gadis yang mengenakan piyama putih kebiruan dengan motif kipas, keluar dari kamar tersebut. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai sepunggung, berkibar-kibar, ketika ia berlari menuju lift.

Tangan putih menekan lift yang kebetulan kosong dan kaki ramping terbalut piyama langsung memasuki lift kosong tersebut. Tangan menekan angka dua puluh, lantai tertinggi. Lift pun berjalan ke atas.

Saat lampu warna tombol dua belas berpindah ke lampu warna tombol dua puluh, pintu lift terbuka. Gadis itu pun langsung berlari keluar, menuju tangga ke atap hotel. Dan akhirnya ia sampai pada pintu yang ada tulisan dilarang masuk.

Namun gadis itu malah menendang pintunya, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dengan sedikit kerusakan karena dibuka paksa.

Gadis itu menuju ujung atap dan berdiri di sana. Melihat kegelapan Sunagakure, yang hanya dihiasi lentera. Sepi namun indah. Angin terus berhembus memainkan rambutnya.

Lalu gadis itu pun menaiki pagar pembatas dan hendak meloncat ke bawah. Tapi saat sebelah kaki sudah melayang-layang di udara, sebuah tangan menariknya, hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

 **Brugh!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Kelopak mata terbuka. Saphire yang pertama kali dilihat onyxnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!" tanya pemilik saphire yang ditindihnya.

Air matanya berkumpul. Tubuh bergetar. Dan langsung menjawab tanpa bertanya nama si pemilik saphire.

"A...aku telah membunuh... Aku tak pantas untuk hidup...Lepaskan aku Dobe... aku harus mati!" ia berontak dari pemilik saphire yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Tapi entah tenaganya yang terlalu lemah atau si pemilik saphire yang lebih kuat darinya, yang manapun tetap membuat pinggangnya masih dipeluk oleh si pemilik saphire.

Jengah dengan kelakuannya, pemilik saphire berguling. Ia juga turut berguling di atas atap hotel. Kini si pemilik saphire yang berada di atas tubuh gadis tersebut. Setelah itu tangan tan pemilik saphire tiba-tiba mencekik leher putih itu miliknya.

"Jika kau ingin mati...matilah!"

"Akh...!" ia kesakitan dicekik. Ia tak bisa bernafas. Ia akan mati.

"Akh...henti...henti...a...ti..!" ia meronta. Ia akan mati. Benar, ia tadi ingin mati. Tapi cekikan pemilik saphire menyakitkan. Ia juga kesulitan bernafas. Ia takut. Ia... tak ingin mati...

"Cu...cukup...ukh...A...ku i...ngin...ukh hi...dup...!"

Cekikan dileher pun berhenti. Dan si pemilik saphire pun beranjak dari tubuh sang gadis yang terbatuk-batuk karena cekikan tersebut. Mati itu menyakitkan rupanya. Sepertinya ia telah membuat keputusan yang salah.

Tapi ia masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Untuk... menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi buruknya...

"Aku adalah pembunuh. Aku ingin mati untuk membalas dosaku. Tapi mati menyakitkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Ia terlihat frustasi. Sementara si pemilik saphire hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kalau kau ingin mati bilang saja padaku, aku siap membunuhmu kapan pun kau mau. Tapi jangan bunuh diri, karena aku tak suka. Kau itu mainanku, jadi hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu!" ujar si pemilik saphire.

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku...aku...darah...mimpi itu..."

"Berisik!" potong si pemilik saphire yang langsung membungkam mulut sang gadis, dengan sebuah ciuman.

Onyx gadis itu terbelalak lebar dengan perlakuan si pemilik saphire yang sangat singkat. Karena ciuman itu hanya sekedar tempel bibir saja dan langsung dilepas. Lalu si pemilik saphire berkata lagi.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi," ujar si pemilik saphire.

"Listen! Kau hanya boleh mati atas seijinku, dan aku hanya boleh mati jika kau yang membunuhku, dan kalau melanggarnya, aku akan membunuh kakakmu, mengerti!" tambah si pemilik saphire dengan nada mengancam. Seraya memegang kedua bahu mungilnya.

Ia tak mengerti, tapi tanpa sadar ia pun mengangguk. Lagipula ia tak ingin kakaknya dibunuh.

"Anak pintar," ucap si pemilik saphire lagi seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan memeluk dirinya. Hangat, namun tetap membuatnya tak mengerti...

 *****TBC*****

 **Aku merasa harus revisi ulang chap ini, karena sepertinya ada banyak typo.**

 **Chap ini memang kubuat dengan cepat tanpa mengeditnya. Mengingat sebelumnya aku hiatus, karena kesibukan di duta. Yang bakal direvisi lagi chap 9 tapi itu nanti deh, yang ini dulu. Semoga saja chap ini lebih baik.**

 **Ada beberapa bagian yang kutambahkan seperti sedikit ulasan masa lalu Deidara. Mungkin nanti ke depannya akan dibuat masa lalu anggota akatsuki yang lain, soalnya MC di sini Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Seven Deathly Sins dan Hokage.**

 **Oh ya aku ingin membuat beberapa pairing lain selain NaruFemSasu,**

 **Yang sudah fix sih Yahiko x Konan x Nagato, Konan jadi ngeharem karena... saya gak mau spoiler #jitak**

 **Shikamaru dengan Ino. Dan aku ingin Itachi ada pairnya juga, habis kasihan dimanga aslinya dia mati menjomblo #dijitak.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Typo, Campuran berbagai Anime, Genderbend, bahasa kasar**

 *****mulai*****

Dia musuh atau apa?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Sasuke.

Memang saat ini pelukannya menghangatkan Sasuke. Membungkam keinginan Sasuke untuk bunuh diri. Menghapus semua ketakutan Sasuke. Tangan besarnya yang mengusap kepala Sasuke, badannya yang hangat saat memeluk Sasuke, entah bagaimana membuat artis tersebut tak bisa berkutik.

Siapa dia?

Bukankah dia yang telah membunuh managernya Sakura? Bukankah dia yang telah membunuh Hinata? Bukankah dia yang telah membuat kekacauan di Sunagakure?

Otak jenius Sasuke berkata bahwa dia orang jahat! Pembunuh! Perampok! tidak punya hati! tidak berperasaan! dia bahkan telah membuat kakaknya menjadi pembunuh kekasihnya! Dia tak boleh didekati, dia harus dijauhi, dia harus dipenjara...dia...dia...

Dia bagi hati Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tak ingin dijauhi oleh gadis berambut hitam itu. Seseorang yang entah kenapa pernah dikenali dan hati Sasuke menolak pergi darinya.

dan Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa?

Hingga tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya. Sebersit pikiran kecewa langsung melintas dikepala Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Hingga Sasuke tersadar matanya menajam melihat ke depan. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Sasuke menangkap seorang pria berambut putih, bola mata berwarna putih dan biru. Memakai jaket berkerah terangkat, dengan resleting hanya sedada. Sehingga terlihat tato berbentuk tanda kutib satu di bawah lehernya. Celana hitam bentuk pensilnya dihiasi rantai, ikat pinggang dan pedang.

Pria itu tersenyum namun entah mengapa Sasuke tak menyukainya. Di belakang pria itu ada Kakashi. Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, apa dia akan ditangkap? begitu pikir Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sasuke tak mau dia ditangkap Kakashi. Meskipun seharusnya Sasuke lega, karena akhirnya dia bisa ditangkap dan dipenjara. Tapi...

Tangannya memegang erat tangan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke kini beralih ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum. Sasuke masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku pergi dulu, dan tetaplah ingat kata-kataku, yang boleh membunuhku hanya kau, dan yang boleh membunuhmu hanya aku, mengerti!" ucapnya dan melepas pegangan tangannya pada jemari Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke harus merasakan perasaan kecewa, karena tak ingin ditinggalkan. Namun Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia punya perasaan seperti itu.

Lalu dia langsung berdiri, setelah mencium, memeluk dan duduk dengan Sasuke di dekat pagar pembatas hotel berlantai dua puluh. Dia tersenyum menyeringgai ke arah Kakashi dan pria tak dikenali oleh Sasuke.

"Boruto..." ucap si pria tak dikenal. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Bukan, aku Naruto dan sampai jumpa lagi~" jawabnya dan posisinya langsung meloncat, berpindah ke atas pagar pembatas. Dengan wajah masih tersenyum dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah hotel Sunagakure. Onyx Sasuke melebar, hendak menolong. Tangan Sasuke sudah tergapai, menggantung pada pagar, namun sudah terlambat.

Apa dia mati?

"Jangan menangis Sasu-chan, orang sepertinya tak akan mati, lihat kebawah, truk besar itu sudah menyambutnya..." mendengar itu, Sasuke menghapus setetes air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi. Onyxnya memfokuskan pada truk besar dibawahnya. Dia memang terjatuh disana. Tapi jatuh dari ketinggian lantai dua puluh... apa masih selamat?

"Si brengsek itu akan selamat. Padahal aku sudah susah payah datang tapi dia... lihat truk itu langsung pergi meninggalkan hotel ini!"

Sasuke yang tadinya melihat ke bawah, langsung menoleh ke asal suara, yang sejak tadi mengomentari jatuhnya dia. Yang berkata tadi itu adalah pria berambut putih. Si rambut putih ini juga seakan-akan bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dalam hati Sasuke, langsung dijawab oleh pria itu. Siapa pria ini?

"Toneri itu namaku. Aku seven deathly sins. Dosa kerakusan, Beelzebub," ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan sekali lagi perkataannya seperti menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, yang diajukan di dalam hati.

Seven Deathly Sins? Sasuke tak menyangka Kakashi membawa Seven Deathly Sins ke tempat ini. Berbagai macam langsung muncul bertubi-tubi pada otak Sasuke. Tapi intinya bagaimana bisa ada Seven Deathly Sins disini?

"Aku tahu anda punya banyak pertanyaan Ojou-sama. Tapi lebih baik kita kembali dulu ke kamar anda, karena saya takut anda bisa sakit, terkena angin dari puncak hotel ini," ujar Kakashi seakan mengerti apa yang terpancar pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Kakashi, Toneri dan Sasuke langsung pergi dari atap hotel, kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Sebelumnya Kakashi menyampirkan mantel pada bahu Sasuke supaya majikannya tidak kedinginan.

 **nyanyanyanyanyanya**

Dua buah _shinai_ saling beradu. Dua orang memakai _Hakama_ biru yang dilapisi _Do_ pada perut dan dada. _Keigoki_ pada bahu dan lengan. _Kote_ pada kedua tangan dan _Men_ sebagai penutup kepala. Kedua orang itu adalah Deidara dan Itachi. Saat ini Deidara sedang berlatih _kendo_ , melatih pertarungan jarak dekatnya bersama dengan Itachi.

Setelah kematian Sasori, Deidara bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam kematiannya. Namun sang Dancho malah melarangnya. Sang Dancho berkata, jika ingin membalas dendam, lebih baik Deidara berlatih pertarungan jarak dekat. Mengingat pertarungan melawan Ino sang dosa iri, _Leviathan_ saja, Deidara sudah babak belur. Deidara mungkin pandai merakit senjata atau bom atau menggunakan basoka, tapi tidak dengan beladirinya. Jadi sang Dancho memerintahkan Itachi untuk melatih Deidara.

Namun sudah tiga jam berlatih, Deidara terus-terusan mendapatkan _Men, Kote, Do,_ dan _Tsuki_ dari Itachi. Apalagi Itachi menebas kepala, tangan, leher dan badan Deidara dengan serius. Keringat sudah mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh Deidara. Nyeri dibagian-bagian yang terkena _Shinai_ benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Namun Deidara tak berhenti, meskipun ia juga sempat jatuh berkali-kali, dan tak mendapatkan poin satupun, ia tidak menyerah. Ia benar-benar bertekad membunuh Lucifer apapun yang terjadi, karena Lucifer telah membuat partnernya terbunuh. Dan nyawa dibayar nyawa.

"Sudah cukup Dei, aku lelah dan lapar. Kita teruskan besok," ujar Itachi setelah membuat Deidara jatuh terduduk.

"Sekali lagi Itachi!"

"Tidak aku lapar. Lagipula sudah dua minggu berlalu dan kau sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan! Kalau bukan karena perintah Danchou aku malas melatihmu," tolak Itachi tegas dan dingin.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak akan menyerah sebelum aku berhasil memenggal kepala LUCIFER!"

Lucifer, sebetulnya nama ini membuat Itachi kaget dan gelisah. Dia tak pernah menyangka nama itu akan muncul lagi dan entah buruk atau baik ia sudah membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Itachi tahu pasti sekuat apa Sasori. Kalau di Akatsuki ada urutan peringkat maka Sasori ada di bawah Konan yang merupakan peringkat empat dalam Akatsuki. Tapi Sasori dengan mudahnya terbunuh oleh Lucifer, membuat Itachi jadi bertanya-tanya sekuat apa Lucifer itu?

Yang Itachi tahu Lucifer adalah salah satu dari Seven Deathly Sins, dosa keangkuhan dan Lucifer ini adalah adiknya...

Ya adiknya yang telah tiada. Tapi tak mungkin adiknya hidup kembali. Lalu siapa Lucifer ini?

Itachi ingin bertanya pada Hokage, namun sepertinya ia sedang tidak bisa memberikan informasi ini, pada Hokage. Pertama karena sekarang yang mengawasinya adalah si Kembar Zetsu. Entah kenapa jika yang menjaga si kembar Zetsu, Itachi tidak bisa berkutik. Kedua Deidara terus menerus memintanya berlatih. Jadi ia tak sempat memberikan informasi penting ini pada Hokage. Ia cuma bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membocorkan informasi ini pada Hokage.

"Kalau begitu berlatihlah mengayun pedang sampai seribu kali, aku mau makan dulu!" perintah Itachi yang sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Deidara.

"Apa?! kenapa kau tega seka..."

"Kau itu terlalu banyak celah, jika ini pedang yang sebenarnya, lehermu bisa berlubang. Maka jika kau ingin jadi kuat turuti kata-kataku!" ancam Itachi dengan pedang kayu menodong leher Deidara yang tertutup _Men_. Keringat dingin mengucur di dari pelipis Deidara. Itachi memang sama sadisnya dengan Danchounya. Jadi Deidara hanya mengangguk cepat. Sementara itu Itachi langsung pergi mencari makan.

 **nyanyanyanyanyanya**

"Bagaimana keaadaan Naruto, Orochimaru?" tanya Yahiko pada Orochimaru setelah selesai mengobati Naruto yang langsung dibawa rumah sakit Konoha setelah dari Hotel Sunagakure. Tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah.

Yahiko membawa Naruto ke Konoha, karena Orochimaru dan asistennya Kabuto bekerja di Konoha. Sebenarnya lebih baik rumah sakit Sunagakure, tapi di sana ada Toneri, Shikamaru dan Ino. Tiga orang Seven Deathly Sins. Konoha juga tempat yang buruk sih, karena ada Hokage.

Tapi setidaknya rumah sakit Konoha adalah wilayah netral, karena disini pemimpinnya adalah Orochimaru. Bisa dibilang Orochimaru itu tidak memihak pada Naruto ataupun Hokage.

Meskipun Naruto harus diperiksa keesokan harinya setelah jatuh dari lantai dua puluh. Namun Yahiko tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus cepat menyelamatkan Naruto yang melakukan kenekatan. Disisi lain Naruto sedang dikejar oleh Seven Deathly Sins dan Hokage. Belum lagi kasus Lucifer yang membunuh Sasori. Yahiko benar-benar pusing. Tambah pusing lagi karena Naruto ngotot tinggal di hotel yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian kematian Sasori, Naruto tidak mau kembali ke markas. Ia memilih tinggal di hotel yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bilang harus mengawasi gadis itu. Yahiko tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Sudah tahu Sasuke itu musuh dan gadis itu bersama Kakashi. Lihat sekarang Naruto sengaja jatuh supaya tidak tertangkap Beelzebub alias Toneri. Memang mengasuh bocah keras kepala butuh tenaga ekstra.

"Patah tulang pada bahu dan kaki. butuh istirahat sebulan penuh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak melawan saja? jadi tak perlu menjatuhkan diri sendiri bukan?" tanya Orochimaru heran setelah mendengar cerita dari Yahiko.

"Kau sudah lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Seven deathly sins yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, karena ulah dirimu. Menurut Konan Seven Deathly Sins yang sekarang menggunakan Celebre buatanmu, sejak awal mereka sudah menjadi prodigy kalau ditambah celebre entah jadi apa mereka! belum lagi Lucifer yang bangkit lagi, membuatku tambah pusing saja."

"Ah, iya aku lupa." Segitiga siku-siku langsung mampir di kening Yahiko mendengar jawaban dari Orochimaru.

"Maklumlah, yang memakai celebre ada banyak, bukan hanya Seven Deathly Sins saja. Kazekage, Mizukage dan para Jinchuriki memakainya," tambah Orochimaru.

'Ini gawat Mizukage dan Kazekage memakan celebre juga. Padahal Naruto sedang diberi tugas untuk membunuh Mizukage keempat,' ucap Yahiko dalam hati setelah mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencobanya saja?" tawar Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Naruto tak akan setuju. Obat itu hanya akan memperpendek umur dan lagi bukankah itu alasannya kau dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki," tolak Yahiko.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kalian akan kesulitan jika suatu hari harus melawan mereka."

Yahiko sebenarnya membenarkan kata-kata Orochimaru. Tapi Yahiko masih percaya Naruto masih bisa mengatasinya, karena ia percaya makanya kursi pimpinan Akatsuki ia serahkan pada Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **jawaban review:**

 **firdaus minato: ya gitulah makasih dah review**

 **chy karin : yup bener banget**

 **Hwang635 : yah karena kesibukan di duta, yup benar sekali yang bunuh sasori adalah sasuke, lucifer itu shusui dan sasuke. hokage? bukan hokage tapi kakashi yang gendong sasuke.**

 **Realpush Neo: masih dilanjut cuman agak lama updatenya**

 **yellow flash115: sudah dilanjut**

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki: iya itu sasuke dan shusui**

 **Rain Sahashi: oke thanks~**

 **Sepertinya banyak yang bingung siapa lucifer, di chap ini sudah terjawab kalo itachi bilang lucifer itu adiknya yang udah mati~ tapi gak mungkin yang udah mati bisa hidup lagi,**

 **kalo yang tahu arti seven deathly sins itu adalah 7 dosa mematikan. salah satunya adalah lucifer. kalo baca chap spesial pasti tahu dong nama-nama anggota seven deathly sins~ yang Uchiha~**

 **lalu kenapa Sasuke dichap terakhir kemarin sasuke kan mimpi buruk, dan ada adegan dimana sasuke melihat pria baby face berambut merah dan bermain-main dengan tali nah kalo baca itu mestinya bisa nebak dong apa yang terjadi selanjutnya~**

 **catatan:**

 **Men itu tebasan kepala, Kote tebasan tangan, Do tebasan badan dan Tsuki tebasan leher itu istilah-istilah yang ada di kendo**

 **Celebre itu ngutib dari manga Gangsta, obat penguat gitulah~**

 **oke segitu dulu see you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Genderbend, Typo, Bahasa kasar, Penulis amatir,**

 **Genre**

 **Crime, Sci-fi, Romance, Friendship, Family**

 **Pairing**

 **Naru x Fem-Sasu**

 **mulai**

Ino menyerahkan berkas yang ditelitinya bersama dengan Shikamaru, selama tiga minggu ini kepada Kazekage. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja Kazekage. Sewaktu penyerangan Akatsuki, Shikamaru melawan pemilik _drone_ yang dapat mengeluarkan bom kecil dan seorang yang menjatuhkannya dari atas rumah. Saat itu kedua orang yang menurut Shikamaru adalah anggota Akatsuki langsung pergi, tanpa melawan Shikamaru lebih jauh.

Setelah kepergian dua orang itu, Anbu Suna mendatangi Shikamaru. Anbu itu melapor ada pria berambut merah yang dicurigai adalah anggota Akatsuki bertarung melawan gadis berambut hitam. Shikamaru pun langsung ke tempat yang dilihat Anbu Suna tersebut. Namun sesampainya di sana, lokasinya sudah sepi. Shikamaru hanya melihat mayat bergelimpangan. Hingga Shikamaru melihat jejak darah menuju gang buntu.

Di sana ia melihat teman lamanya, Boruto dan temannya Boruto yang berambut oranye. Lalu ada lagi seorang _androghini_ berambut pirang, yang tampak sedang menangis. Namun mata kuaci Shikamaru melihat mayat pria berambut merah, ciri yang sama dengan yang disebutkan oleh Anbu Suna. Mayat itu kondisinya mengenaskan. Kemudian melihat kedatangan Shikamaru, pria berambut oranye melempar bom asap, dan Boruto serta teman-temannya pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Shikamaru tidak mengejar. Melainkan memeriksa mayat tersebut. Jika memang benar mayat ini adalah anggota Akatsuki, kenapa dia bisa mati? Siapa perempuan berambut hitam yang bertarung dengan pria ini?

Shikamaru pun menyuruh Anbu Suna membereskan mayat ini untuk di autopsi ke tempat Ino. Bisa dibilang Ino juga memiliki kemampuan dibidang kedokteran. Ino dan Shikamaru pun menyelidiki siapa pria ini? Bagaimana bisa ia mati? Apa ia anggota Akatsuki? Lalu siapa yang bertarung dengan pria ini?

Hingga akhirnya tiga minggu pun berlalu. Semua berkas itu sudah berada di tangan Kazekage dan langsung dibacanya.

"Tidak kusangka, jadi dia Akasuna Sasori cucu dari Akasuna Chiyo yang pernah ditugaskan menjadi kapten Anbu Sunagakure, enam puluh tahun yang lalu," ujar Gaara setelah membaca berkasnya.

"Mendokusai, tato kalajengking di pinggangnya, menunjukan bahwa dia dari klan Akasuna," jawab Shikamaru.

"Akasuna Chiyo sudah meninggal karena sakit setahun yang lalu. Ia meninggal dengan keadaan tidak punya keluarga. Kedua anaknya yang juga merupakan Anbu Suna, mati karena _hidden war_. Ia memiliki dua cucu, Akasuna Sasori dan Akasuna Amaru. Namun keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui semenjak kematian orang tua mereka," tambah Ino. Gaara menopang kepalanya dengan bersandar pada tautan jari-jarinya

"Lalu apa dia benar-benar anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Gaara.

"Senjata yang dipakai Akasuna Sasori adalah benang yang tipis dan tajam. Senjata itu ditemukan di dalam pakaiannya. Senjata itu juga senjata yang sama, yang menyerang warga Suna. Artinya dia adalah anggota Akatsuki," jawab Ino.

"Jadi anggota Akatsuki berasal dari negara ini. Ini adalah aib. Jika sampai negara lain, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tutupi semua informasi ini, jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Lalu cari tahu keberadaan Akasuna Amaru. Apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak, korek informasi darinya tentang Akasuna Sasori, mungkin bisa membantu keberadaan Akatsuki," perintah Gaara.

"Baik," jawab Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

 **Nyanyanyanyanyanya**

Itu adalah kamar yang luas. Dengan _queen bed_ dan bernuansa serba biru. Kamarnya menghadap danau besar, yang merupakan sumber dari Oasis terbesar di seluruh dunia, Sunagakure. Di atas _queen bed,_ Sasuke duduk menyender pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Kenapa Toneri ada di hotel ini?

Apa dia ingin menangkap Naruto?

Apa tujuan Toneri dan Kakashi?

Yang paling penting bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Kakashi kalau ia telah membunuh salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki?

Apa nanti ia akan dipenjara?

Jujur saja Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa membunuh anggota Akatsuki. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa. Dia tidak bisa beladiri. Dia hanya mengandalkan otak jeniusnya. Dia mungkin ahli menyamar dan menghack komputer, namun tidak punya kemampuan untuk menjadi pembunuh. Lagipula membunuh adalah hal yang paling dibencinya...

Tapi sekarang ia malah menjadi pembunuh...

Artinya ia tak beda jauh dengan Naruto...

Sasuke terdiam. Jam di dinding pun ikut terdiam. Sementara Kakashi dan Toneri sibuk menikmati kopi yang dihidangkan _room service_.

Ah yah bicara soal Naruto, kenapa dia bisa tahu Sasuke ada di Hotel Suna dan mendadak menolongnya saat Sasuke hendak bunuh diri? Apa tujuan Naruto? Kenapa Naruto menolongnya yang merupakan saksi hidup semua perbuatan pemuda tersebut?

Sasuke tak paham. Sejeniusnya apapun dia, tetap tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang menari-menari di dalam kepalanya. Tapi mungkin mula-mula ia akan berkata jujur, meskipun sulit.

"Kakashi aku...akatsuki..." ternyata memang sulit, dinding berwarna biru laut dikamar itu pun turut prihatin.

"Saya mengundang Toneri-san ke tempat ini, karena saya mendapat informasi kalau pemimpin Akatsuki ada di sini," ujar Kakashi yang sepertinya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, untuk menenangkan pikiran-pikiran Sasuke.

"Ya dan sialnya dia malah melompat, ck," gerutu Toneri dan menggigit _canele_ -nya dengan kasar. Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab ataupun menanggapi. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada bagaimana caranya berkata jujur.

"Saya juga mau mengatakan bukan Konoha saja yang mengincar Akatsuki, sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, Kazekage juga menargetkan Akatsuki. Kudengar Leviathan dan Belpeghor sudah mulai bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan Akatsuki," tambah Kakashi. Sasuke masih terdiam dan tidak menanggapi.

"Sejak kejadian pembunuhan klan Inuzuka, Hokage sebenarnya langsung memanggil Toneri-san yang sebelumnya ada di HI, hal ini karena para bangsawan di Konoha murka karena kematian penerus klan Hyuuga yaitu Hinata Hyuuga dan penerus klan Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka," terang Kakashi dan tentu saja masih ditanggapi dengan kediaman Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya Sasuke butuh waktu, karena masih shock dengan kejadian bunuh diri tadi. Kakashi berdiri dari sofa berwarna putih dan mengajak Toneri keluar dari kamar, karena hal tersebut akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Aku telah membunuh anggota Akatsuki..." ungkap Sasuke jujur dengan tangan meremas selimut biru navy yang membalut badan bawahnya. Kakashi dan Toneri diam mendengarkan.

"Waktu itu aku sangat marah dengan kelakuan Akatsuki. Anak-anak, wanita dan para orang tua yang tak bersalah dibunuh mereka dengan mudah. Mereka tak menghargai sebuah nyawa dan aku... aku tak beda jauh dengan mereka... aku jijik pada diriku sendiri... merah pada tanganku tak bisa hilang..." bibir digigit hingga berdarah, selimut menjadi korban remasan tangan Sasuke. Kakashi, Toneri dan dinding kamar hanya diam membisu.

"Aku sama seperti mereka...mengingat hal itu ingin mati rasanya... tapi dia malah mencegahku bunuh diri... dia yang kubenci malah menyelamatkanku... aku tak mengerti... apa yang harus kulakukan?" bibir bawahnya berdarah. Onyxnya terlihat marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Atau lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja Kakashi, ya bunuh aku. Kau adalah mantan Anbu. Sekarang aku adalah penjahat. Jadi bunuh aku Kakashi. BUNUH AKU!" teriak Sasuke.

Bekas cangkir kopi Kakashi dan Toneri gemetar ketakutan karena teriakan Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke semua nyawa makhluk hidup itu penting. Hal ini menjadikannya benci pada pembunuh dan orang yang suka bunuh diri. Sebab mereka tidak menghargai nyawa.

Sasuke kecil terlahir dengan mata yang buta dan jantung yang lemah. Tiap hari Sasuke bolak-balik rumah sakit, dan ia sudah tak asing lagi mendengar kata kematian. Entah itu karena kematian karena sakit, kecelakaan, pembunuhan atau bunuh diri. Namun yang membuat Sasuke sangat menghargai sebuah nyawa adalah karena keluarga dan sahabat yang ditinggalkan menangis. Mendengar tangisan orang-orang di rumah sakit, membuat Sasuke turut sedih. Padahal Sasuke tidak mengenal mereka.

Menurut dokter, Sasuke terlahir dengan rasa empati yang sangat tinggi. Ia akan sedih jika ada orang mati, dan sangat membenci orang yang tidak menghargai nyawa. Tapi sekarang ia malah membunuh anggota Akatsuki, lucu sekali bukan?

"Boruto juga sama sepertimu," perkataan Toneri yang tiba-tiba membuat alis Kakashi naik ke atas. Selimut yang jadi korban remasan Sasuke juga mulai bernafas lega, karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke melemah.

"Aku dulu temannya. Dia itu tidak suka membunuh. Namun pekerjaan kami tak jauh-jauh dari membunuh. Dia selalu muntah-muntah setelah selesai membunuh. Bahkan yang paling parah dia melukai diri sendiri setelah selesai membunuh. Self Injury. Dia bilang untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah jadi pembunuh. Dia juga _phobia_ dengan darah dan membuatnya harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Saat ada orang yang ingin bunuh diri, Boruto selalu langsung mencekiknya dan selalu bilang kalau ingin mati, mati saja. Dan akhirnya orang yang ingin bunuh diri, tidak jadi bunuh diri, karena lebih takut dengan Boruto. Seperti dirimu tadi bukan..."

Apa? Apa itu benar sifat asli pimpinan Akatsuki? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sesungguhnya dia tak cocok jadi Seven Deathly Sins ataupun Akatsuki. Dia sama dengan dirimu..." tambah Toneri.

"Tapi dia tetaplah penjahat. Dia telah membunuh temanku Shisui dan kekasihku Hinata. Aku tak akan memaafkannya. Aku akan menghancurkan Akatsuki dan juga dirinya. Itulah mengapa aku setuju dengan permintaan Hokage dan datang kemari. Hokage bilang kau ingin mengumpulkan Seven Deathly Sins untuk menolong kakakmu. Aku akan membantumu sekaligus membalaskan dendamku! Jadi Sasu-chan apa yang telah kau lakukan itu sudah benar. Nyawa itu dibayar dengan nyawa!"

Sasuke bisa melihat kemarahan dan kesedihan diwajah Toneri waktu menceritakan kakaknya Shisui dan juga Hinata. Tunggu sebentar?!

Shisui kakaknya dibunuh Naruto? Hokage bilang Shisui mati karena insiden valentine berdarah lima tahun yang lalu? Tapi...

"Apa maksudmu Toneri-san? Insiden valentine berdarah adalah ulah Boruto?" tanya Kakashi yang juga terkejut dengan pernyataan Toneri.

"Iya, aku, Shikamaru, Ino, Mitsuki dan Tobirama melihat sendiri, Boruto yang membunuh Shisui!"

Tak hanya Sasuke dan Kakashi yang terkejut, tapi dinding motif awan berwarna biru laut di kamar ini pun turut terkejut.

"Sasu-chan kau punya kekuatan yang sama dengan milik Shisui. Itu namanya Sharingan. Inti kekuatannya dari mata. Matamu bisa melihat karena donor dari Shisui. Sehingga kekuatan Shisui juga mengalir ke tubuhmu. Kau sekarang adalah Lucifer. Pemimpin Seven Deathly Sins, atasanku. Jadi maukah kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki bersama denganku? Jika kau masih belum mahir. Maka aku akan mengajarkanmu."

Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Mendengar sifat asli dari Naruto. Kakaknya yang dibunuh Naruto. Kekuatannya yang muncul karena donor mata dari kakaknya. Dan sekarang ia direkrut jadi bos Seven Deathly Sins.

Apa dia harus menerima tawaran Toneri?

Apa dia harus membalas dendam kematian kakaknya seperti Toneri?

Ia juga sedih dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia juga marah dengan apa yang diperbuat Naruto. Namun ia merasa tak pantas menghukum Naruto, karena ia telah membunuh anggotanya Naruto.

Ia tak tahu siapa Naruto? Seperti apa Naruto? Kenapa Naruto tetap membunuh walaupun tidak suka? Kenapa Naruto membunuh Shisui? Kenapa Naruto mencegahnya bunuh diri? Ia tak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Setidaknya sampai ia tahu semua kebenarannya. Baru ia bisa memutuskannya.

"Ijinkan aku memikirkannya dulu. Terlalu banyak informasi yang kudapatkan. Sekarang bisakah kalian keluar. Aku ingin sendiri. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku hanya ingin ditemani Rin saja. Jadi maaf Kakashi, sampaikan maafku juga dengan Neji..."

Sasuke merasa ini jawaban terbaik dan Kakashi mengerti. Pria itu mengangguk dan mengajak Toneri keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sekarang ia sendiri. Kakinya ia tekuk dan lututnya dipeluk. Selimut biru navy terangkat dan merosot, waktu Sasuke menekuk lututnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dikedua lututnya. Rambutnya jatuh terurai membelai betisnya. Air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi piyamanya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa, lebih baik ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Hidupnya dulu tidak terasa menyakitkan seperti ini.

Sasuke kecil dikelilingi orang yang disayangi. Meskipun kakaknya meninggal dan mendonorkan mata serta jantung untuknya, Sasuke masih bisa bangkit, karena orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sekarang Sakura telah pergi... Itachi juga tak tahu dimana... Orang tuanya juga sibuk... Ia sendirian dan mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya...

Rasanya menyakitkan dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana...

Perabotan dikamar itu hanya memandanginya dengan wajah prihatin...

 **Nyanyanyanyanyanya**

Rambut hitam panjang sepunggungnya disisir rapi oleh Rin. Dari cermin dihadapan ia dan Rin, gadis berambut cokelat itu bisa melihat kantung dan bengkak dimata dia. Pasti ia habis menangis pikir Rin. Namun Rin tak bertanya kenapa ia menangis. Bukan tugas Rin juga dan lebih baik menunggu ia bercerita.

Sekarang penampilannya sudah lebih baik, setelah Rin menyisir rambutnya. Meskipun matanya masih berkantung dan bengkak. Wajahnya juga pucat dan agak kurusan, setidaknya rambutnya sudah rapi. Mungkin Rin harus menggunakan _make up_ untuk menutupi kantung-kantung diwajahnya. Namun ia menolak, seperti ini saja sudah cukup, begitu katanya.

Rin mengerti dan berjalan menuju _queen bed_ tempat ia tidur. Duduk menunggunya, yang kini sedang mengganti piyamanya dengan _blouse_ putih kemerahan dan _jeans_ navy blue. Rambut yang terurai dipunggungnya digulung-gulung lalu dijepit di belakang. Lalu mengambil tas _dark blue_ yang disampirkan pada bahu kanannya.

"Apa kau mau pulang Ojou-sama?" tanya Rin.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan Kazekage?" tanya Rin lagi. Benar, mereka datang ke Sunagakure untuk bertemu dengan Kazekage, tepatnya bawahan Kazekage, dosa iri dan dosa malas.

"Aku pikir, sebaiknya aku memulainya dengan mencari tahu siapa musuh sebenarnya. Setelah itu aku baru bisa melangkah, akan kemana dan apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"Hae, saat kau pingsan beberapa minggu yang lalu, kemudian kau bermimpi buruk terus, lalu kudengar kau mau bunuh diri dari Kakashi, aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan Kakashi dan Neji juga diam. Sekarang kau pergi dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu, aku hanya bodyguard disini, tapi setidaknya tolong jelaskan sedikit apa yang terjadi?" pinta Rin setelah menghela nafas.

"Maaf..." Rin menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin bukan waktunya Rin tahu. Jadi lagi-lagi dia hanya menunggu sampai mereka siap untuk bicara. Lagipula ia tidak suka melihat wajah sedih dari Sasuke. Rin lebih suka melihat wajah sombong dari Sasuke. Itu lebih baik.

"Baiklah Ojou-sama aku mengerti, lalu anda mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku mau ke Tokyo, kau bisa antarkanku?" jawab Sasuke seraya meminta diantarkan oleh Rin.

"Tentu saja Ojou-sama, saya siap melaksanakan perintah," jawab Rin.

"Tapi jangan ajak Kakashi dan Neji. Kau saja."

"Baiklah, tapi anda mau apa di Tokyo?" tanya Rin dengan alis yang terangkat mendengar permintaan dari Sasuke.

"Aku mau bertemu Terumi-san," jawab Sasuke dan membuat kening Rin berkerut heran.

 **Nyanyanyanyanya**

Matahari sore mengubah warna langit menjadi jingga. Itachi kini sedang asyik makan soba sambil mengawasi Deidara yang sedang mengayun pedang. Hal ini membuat Deidara terus menggerutu dalam hati, kesal dengan pelatih kejam yang enak-enak makan _soba_ , sedangkan muridnya harus menganyun pedang hingga seribu kali. Tidak lihat perutnya juga lapar dan keringatnya bercucuran. Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah menikmati _soba-_ nya sendirian.

Tak hanya Itachi yang membuat Deidara menggerutu kesal, tapi si kembar Zetsu yang bertugas mengawasi tindak tanduk Itachi juga membuatnya kesal. Hal ini karena Zetsu bersaudara malah asyik menikmati _kaki gori_ tanpa memperdulikan Deidara yang sedang berlatih keras. Kalau bukan perintah dari _Danchou_ , ketiga orang ini sudah Deidara bom, karena berani bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

"Itachi-san ini minumannya," ujar seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengan pimpinan Akatsuki. Rambutnya merah dan rambutnya dikepang satu, lalu ditutupi dengan slayer biru bagian atasnya. Menaruh segelas air putih untuk Itachi.

Gadis ini adalah Amaru. Dia adalah adik Sasori. Setelah kematian Sasori, Naruto pimpinan Akatsuki, memerintahkan Deidara dan Yahiko untuk menemui Amaru yang tinggal di Shibuya sebuah kota yang tak jauh dari Konoha. Sasori memang punya adik dan ia tinggal terpisah dengan adiknya, semenjak masuk Akatsuki. Hal ini dilakukan Sasori supaya adiknya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang normal.

Namun saat kematian Sasori, Amaru ngotot ingin masuk anggota Akatsuki. Entah apa yang diinginkan gadis itu, tapi karena kemampuan unik Amaru, akhirnya ia diijinkan masuk oleh Naruto. Hanya saja sampai detik ini Amaru belum diberi misi. Bosan ia pun menjadi koki dadakan untuk anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Oi Amaru buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar juga!" perintah Deidara.

"Eh... yah maksudku nanti saja kalau aku sudah selesai latihan," ujar Deidara lagi, setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Itachi yang seolah mengatakan 'selesaikan latihanmu baru makan!'

Lalu setelah menatap tajam Deidara, tatapan Itachi beralih ke Amaru dengan pandangan melembut, membuat wajah gadis berambut merah itu merona tipis.

"Terima kasih Akasuna-san."

"Panggil aku Amaru saja, Itachi-san, seperti aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Baiklah Amaru-san. Ehm, lebih baik kau duduk di sana saja dulu, karena latihan Deidara masih lama. Baru setelah ia selesai, kau bisa membuatkannya makanan," pinta Itachi dan membuat Amaru terkekeh mendengarnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Deidara yang mendengus mendengar Itachi yang kejam membiarkannya kelaparan.

"Kau terlalu keras pada Deidara-san, Itachi-san," ungkap Amaru yang mendudukan dirinya di samping Itachi.

"Kalau tidak keras, dia tak akan bisa menjadi kuat."

"Jadi kau serius melatih Deidara? Aku pikir kau tidak akan serius, mengingat kau adalah mata-mata Konoha," celetuk Kuro Zetsu yang tampak menikmati _kaki gori_ buatan Amaru, ketika mendengar pembicaraan Amaru dan Itachi.

"Jangan seperti itu Kuro. Dia tentu saja serius, karena jika tidak, identitasnya akan ketahuan," tambah Shiro Zetsu. Kata-kata Shiro sama tajamnya dengan kakak kembarnya. Sementara Amaru hanya mendengarkan dengan pandangan bingung mendengar kata-kata Zetsu bersaudara dan Itachi ia terlihat tak peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dicurigai, namun selama ini identitasnya belum ketahuan, atau memang mereka tahu tapi diam saja. Sampai detik ini Itachi masih menyelidikinya.

"Amaru, kau di sini? Bisa ikut denganku, aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu," ujar Konan mendadak muncul dari belakang Itachi, Amaru dan Zetsu bersaudara. Semua menoleh ke belakang, minus Deidara yang menghentikan kegiatannya mengayun pedang, saat melihat kedatangan Konan.

"Ada apa Konan-san?" tanya Amaru yang berdiri mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Konan.

"Naruto berbuat nekat, sekarang dia ada di Konoha, nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Konan dan Amaru mengangguk menuruti perintah gadis berambut biru itu. Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Deidara, Zetsu bersaudara dan Itachi, ke tempat pimpinan Akatsuki.

'Naruto di Konoha? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menangkapnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku memberikan informasi penting ini pada Hokage, sedangkan aku sendiri masih kesulitan mengatasi Zetsu bersaudara,' ujar Itachi dalam hati, namun wajahnya masih dibuat sedatar jalanan, sehingga tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya saat ini. Lalu kemudian onyx Itachi menatap rambut merah Amaru yang semakin menjauh dan hatinya pun menyeringgai.

'Kurasa aku bisa memanfaatkan gadis itu,' ujar Itachi lagi dan tentu saja dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **Karena Boruto ini adalah Naruto, jadi Seven Deathly Sins bakal manggil Naruto, Boruto dan anggota Akatsuki manggilnya Naruto.**

 **Sasuke manggilnya Naruto aja, Kakashi dan Hokage manggilnya Boruto tapi lama-lama jadi Naruto, yah semakin banyaknya chap, Boruto gak bakal dipake jadi pakenya Naruto**

 **Untuk sekarang mungkin ada Naruto ada Boruto, sama Menma, Menma kalau lagi nyamar and ketemu Mei terumi aja.**

 **Oke balasan Review:**

 **Guest 1: ini sudah dinext**

 **Guest 2: iya udah dikomfirm di chap ini**

 **Guest 3: yap Shisui itu Lucifer**

 **Qren: nanti deh, soalnya untuk sekarang susah kayaknya deh**

 **varsyi dobe: tega amet, yah liat nanti deh**

 **Ahliebcaesar341: makan dong, iya minato ngorbanin anaknya sendiri tuh, parah deh #jitak**

 **Hwang635: tulisan reviewnya bikin aku pusing lihatnya #jitak, iya saya juga gak nyangka**

 **haruna aoi: masa? Typo kali yah, maaf yah, naruto tetep pada pendiriannya #jitak**

 **catatan:**

 **canele itu kue dari paris**

 **queen bed itu tempat tidur yang gak besar, gak kecil yang sedang-sedang saja**

 **kaki gori itu es serut**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Typo, Genderbend, M untuk bahasa vulgar**

 **Genre**

 **Crime, Sci-fi, Family, Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing**

 **NaruFemSasu**

 *****jeda*****

 **Naruto : untuk 'dia' dan ketika sedang telepon**

 _Naruto :_ untuk bahasa asing

'Naruto' : untuk bicara dalam hati

 *****mulai*****

Matahari berganti _shift_ dengan bulan. Bentuk bulan kali ini adalah busur setengah lingkaran. Bulan memang selalu berganti-ganti rupa. Ibarat manusia yang tidak berpendirian. Kadang lingkaran penuh, kadang busur setengah lingkaran, kadang berbentuk sabit, dan kadang menghilang entah kemana. Namun apapun bentuk bulan, ia tetap pemegang singgasana dewi malam. Meskipun ditelan kegelapan, kecantikannya tak akan goyah. Ribuan bintang pun tak dapat menandinginya.

Itachi Uchiha berhenti sejenak sambil memandangi bulan. Ia baru saja pulang dari Maji Burger. Setelah latihan berat, Deidara langsung terkena penyakit lelah, letih, lesu, lemas, lunglai, alias sudah tidak bertenaga. Merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Deidara yang mengenaskan, Itachi pun mentraktir Deidara di Maji Burger. Namun ketika di Maji Burger keganjilan terjadi. Harga burger yang dibayar tidak sesuai dengan jumlah burger yang di beli. Bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari jumlah burger yang di beli.

Setelah ditelusuri ternyata ulah si kembar Zetsu. Seenaknya saja mereka membeli banyak burger dan melimpahkan tagihan pembayarannya pada Itachi. Kalau bukan karena si kembar Zetsu yang langsung kabur setelah membeli, serta pramusaji yang menatap Itachi seakan berkata 'tidak bayar cuci piring', sudah dicekik si kembar Zetsu oleh Itachi.

"Hei, aku sudah mentraktir kalian, jadi aku mau meminta sesuatu dari kalian," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba setelah berhenti mendadak hanya untuk memandangi bulan.

Kerutan kening langsung menempel pada Deidara, Kuro Zetsu dan Shiro Zetsu. Rupa-rupanya si kembar Zetsu hanya kabur ke luar Maji Burger dan menunggu di depan pintu geser otomatis Maji Burger. Lalu menyusul Itachi dan Deidara yang sudah berada dijalanan menuju markas.

"Itachi kau ikhlas tidak sih mentraktir kami un?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak, makanya aku mau meminta sesuatu dari kalian."

"Cih, dasar pelit un. Ya sudah kau ingin minta apa un? Tapi jangan minta ganti bayar burger-burger ini loh un."

"Tenang saja, itu gratis untuk kalian." Membuat wajah cerah terpancar pada Deidara dan si kembar Zetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta alamat email Amaru," tambah Itachi.

Muka Deidara dan si kembar Zetsu langsung menyebalkan dimata Itachi. Seringgaian lebar langsung terpancar di wajah Deidara dan si kembar Zetsu. Rasanya Itachi jadi ingin menebas Deidara dan Zetsu dengan pedang _Ashura_ dan _Indra_ miliknya.

"Heh, kenapa tiba-tiba? Jangan-jangan kau suka Amaru yah~" goda Deidara dan disambut tawa oleh si kembar Zetsu. Ternyata benar ketiga orang ini butuh kasih sayang dari pedang _Ashura_ dan _Indra_ milik Itachi.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin membantuku ya sudah, aku bisa memintanya pada Yahiko atau _Danchou_ ," ujar Itachi yang langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka berpijak. Namun dengan cepat Deidara memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Itachi.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong un. Soalnya aneh sekali Pangeran berwajah teplon dari _Akatsuki_ , meminta alamat email anggota _Akatsuki_ yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Konan- _san_ un," pungkas Deidara.

"Deidara, biar bagaimana Itachi juga pemuda normal. Apalagi Amaru itu cantik dan jago masak. Kudengar dia ahli dalam bidang _mikrobiologi_ , karena kemampuan uniknya itu ia diperbolehkan masuk oleh _Danchou_ ," ujar Shiro Zetsu. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar godaan-godaan dari Deidara dan si kembar Zetsu.

"Ya sudah mana!"

"Ck, jatuh cinta memang bisa membuatmu jadi tukang paksa, ya sudah sini _handphone_ -mu un," pinta Deidara. Itachi merogoh kantong celana aladin warna hitam disisi kanan pinggangnya. Mengeluarkan _handphone_ lipat warna hitam setelah ketemu dan menyerahkannya pada Deidara.

Deidara yang sedang memegang _handphone_ lipat dengan gantungan bola basket miliknya, menerima _handphone_ Itachi dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu memasukan alamat email milik Amaru, ke kontak email Itachi, yang didapat dari daftar alamat email di kontak email _handphone_ Deidara . Setelah selesai _handphone_ lipat warna hitam itu dikembalikan pada Itachi.

"Kalau sudah jadian traktir aku Burger lagi ya un," pinta Deidara.

"Kami juga," tambah si kembar Zetsu yang berbicara bersamaan.

"Terserah," jawab Itachi membuat Deidara dan si kembar Zetsu bersorak mendengarnya.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Rumah Sakit Konoha, tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah terdapat kamar nomor nol. Di dalam kamar tersebut terbaring seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang tangan kirinya terpasang infus. Tangan kanannya diperban. Pemuda pirang itu memakai seragam rumah sakit berwarna hijau.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu sudah pingsan selama tiga hari, dan akhirnya terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan ini serba putih. Sebenarnya yang putih hanya dinding, langit-langit, lantai, kasur, bantal dan selimut. Pintu dicat warna abu-abu dan tidak ada jendela karena percuma ini di ruang bawah tanah. Namun ada ventilasi di atas pintu.

Meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Naruto juga di cat abu-abu. Meja kecil itu memiliki tiga laci. Lampu yang dipakai ruangan ini juga warna putih. Di atas meja kecil terdapat keranjang warna hijau yang di dalamnya berisi apel dan pisau bergagang hitam.

Di samping keranjang ada teko dari plastik warna abu-abu bermotif bunga mawar, dengan tutup warna hijau. Tiba-tiba pintu yang terletak sepuluh ubin dari tempat tidur Naruto berderit, lalu terbuka. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Melihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan banyak tindik di wajah.

Pemuda berpakaian kemeja oranye motif bunga matahari dan celana putih pendek di atas lutut. Kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Pemuda itu adalah Yahiko. Dia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya. Jari tangan tersebut membentuk angka dua dan ditempel ke kening. Lalu digerakan menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan mulut sambil berkata.

"Yo!" sapa Yahiko.

"Sudah bangun, putri tidur." Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan kelakuan konyol teman sekaligus kakak baginya.

Yahiko tidak langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto. Melainkan ke pojok ruangan dimana terdapat kursi berkaki besi dan kepalanya dari kayu berbentuk bulat. Kursi itu diangkat dengan satu tangan. Lalu di taruh di sebelah meja kecil. Yahiko langsung duduk dan sebelah tangannya mengambil apel dan pisau. Lalu mengupasnya.

"Bahu dan Kakiku sakit, apa patah tulang?" tanya Naruto, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Yahiko yang sibuk mengupas kulit apel.

"Iya, dan akan sembuh jika kau beristirahat selama sebulan. Begitulah yang dikatakan Orochimaru," jawab Yahiko yang telah selesai mengupas kulit apel. Cepat sekali. Tangan Yahiko memang terampil.

Yahiko membuka laci atas dan mengambil piring kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu memotong apel itu menjadi enam bagian. Yahiko mengambil garpu dari dalam laci atas meja kecil yang belum ditutup, sekalian menutup laci tersebut. Lalu menusuk potongan apel dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Naruto menggeleng lemah menjawabnya.

"Lama sekali," keluh Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yahiko.

"Tenang saja aku sudah memanggil Konan dan Amaru. Kau tahu kan Amaru ahli di bidang _mikrobiologi._ Jadi pasti dia bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan cepat," ujar Yahiko seraya menikmati apel-apel yang ditolak Naruto.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Hanya suara Yahiko menggigit apel dan mengunyahnya. Serta jam dinding lima belas ubin dari depan tempat tidur Naruto yang berdetak. Jam dinding itu memiliki pinggiran berwarna hijau tua.

Wajah jamnya warna putih dengan angka-angka berbentuk romawi. Hanya saja cuma angka dua belas, tiga, sembilan dan enam yang muncul. Di tengah wajah jam ada gambar simbol _Konoha_ yang seperti mata, dengan tengahnya melingkar-lingkar seperti obat nyamuk.

Di samping jam ada kalender A3. Kalender itu dibagi dua, atas bergambar tempat-tempat wisata _Konoha_ dan bawah tanggal, bulan dan tahun. Saat ini kalendernya menunjuk bulan maret dan april. Kalau Naruto tak salah ingat, sekarang bulan april artinya di luar sana sedang musim semi.

"Tunggu, kau bilang tadi Orochimaru? Jadi sekarang kita ada di _Konoha_?" tanya Naruto dan Yahiko hanya mengangguk menjawabnya karena dia sedang sibuk mengunyah apel.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat berbahaya ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan saphire yang memandang tajam pada Yahiko.

"Terpaksa. Kau tahu kan karena ulahmu yang ngotot ingin melihat keadaan **kekasihmu** , Kakashi jadi mendatang Toneri, belum lagi _Kazekage_ bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya Ino dan Shikamaru juga mengincarmu, makanya aku membawamu kesini ketimbang membawamu ke rumah sakit Suna," jawab Yahiko yang tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini adalah salahku. Tapi kenapa harus di _Konoha_? Kenapa bukan kembali ke Tokyo!"

"Kau butuh perawatan secepatnya, jarak _Konoha_ -Suna hanya seharian menggunakan mobil. Sedangkan jarak Tokyo-Suna bisa sampai dua hari dengan menggunakan mobil. Lagipula di sini ada Orochimaru yang bisa mengobatimu. Kenyataannya dia tidak ahli dalam ilmu pertulangan manusia. Hanya bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama, makanya aku panggil Amaru kemari."

"Setidaknya setelah aku mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, kau bisa membawaku kembali ke Tokyo, tidak harus Konan dan Amaru yang menyusul kemari."

"Tadinya aku juga mau seperti itu. Namun sepertinya sejak Itachi membunuh semua klan Inuzuka, penjagaan _Konoha_ semakin ketat. CCTV dipasang di tiap sudut jalan dan di semua fasilitas umum. Petugas imigrasi juga semakin memperketat penjagaannya dengan memasang banyak _WTMD*_ dan _HHMD*_ bahkan selain detektor logam, mereka juga mempunyai detektor untuk benda cair, gas, bahan _organik_ dan _anorganik_. Anbu dua puluh empat jam berjaga dan berpatroli. Kudengar mereka juga menambah personel Anbu. Melakukan penyamaran pun tidak bisa. Anbu dan petugas imigrasi akan mencubit wajah para turis, supaya tahu mereka sedang menyamar atau tidak."

"Sebentar... jika memang _Konoha_ semakin ketat, lalu bagaimana aku dan kau masuk kesini? Bagaimana pula Konan dan Amaru bisa datang ke _Konoha_?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Masalah itu... aku terpaksa meminta bantuan **dia**." Mendengar jawaban Yahiko, Naruto jadi merasa tubuhnya tambah lemas.

"Kau tahu kan **dia** itu orang penting, yang tidak boleh sembarangan diperiksa."

Ya Naruto sangat tahu betapa berpengaruhnya **dia** pada dunia tempat tinggalnya.

"Hanya saja ada syaratnya, kau harus membantu Mei Terumi membunuh _Mizukage Yondaime,_ lalu menimpahkan kesalahan pembunuhan tersebut pada _Raikage._ "

"Mei Terumi?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut, mendengar nama itu mendadak disebut-sebut Yahiko.

"Iya, Konan bilang Mei Terumi adalah wanita malang yang terkena hasutan **dia**. Identitasmu pun dibocorkan oleh **nya** pada Mei Terumi."

Akhirnya pertanyaan kenapa Mei Terumi bisa mengetahui bahwa Menma adalah Naruto alias Boruto sudah terjawab. Harusnya Naruto tahu dalang dari semua ini adalah **dia**.

"Memang apa yang dikatakan oleh **nya**?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" _Kirigakure_ negara yang dipimpin _Mizukage_ berbentuk kerajaan. Setiap lima puluh tahun sekali sang _Mizukage_ akan mewariskan tahta kepada penerusnya. Mei Terumi seharusnya menjadi generasi keempat. Namun _Mizukage_ Generasi ketiga dikudeta oleh anak dari selir sang _Mizukage -_ Yagura. _Mizukage_ tewas bersama ratu dan anak kandungnya. Namun ternyata Mei Terumi masih hidup, sebagai artis multitalenta dan sekarang sebagai produser sekaligus sutradara. Seminggu sebelum pelelangan, Mei Terumi bertemu **dia**. Lalu **dia** pun menghasut Mei Terumi dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," terang Yahiko yang sedang minum dari gelas yang di ambil dari laci kedua dan air putih dari teko.

"Informasi ini tidak ada yang tahu karena sangat tertutup. Rakyat _Kirigakure_ pun tidak tahu mengenai kebusukan kerajaan. Hanya Konan _intelegent_ kita yang bisa mendapatkan informasi ini," tambah Yahiko setelah selesai menegak air putihnya.

"Apa tujuan **dia** ingin membuat kekacauan lagi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya. **Dia** sama seperti Konan, _intelegent_ yang berbakat, ketika **ia** mengetahui rahasia tergelap _Kirigakure_ , **ia** langsung merencanakan semua ini. **Dia** juga tahu, saat ini _Kirigakure_ dan _Kumogakure_ negara yang dipimpin _Raikage,_ sedang bersitegang karena masalah sengketa tanah. Jika _Mizukage Yondaime_ mati dan kau menimpakan kesalahan pada _Raikage_ otomatis ketegangan ini akan menjadi lautan api. Apalagi sejak Yaguramemerintah, _Kirigakure_ sudah berubah jauh. Sistem perbudakan sudah tidak ada lagi di _Kirigakure_. Yagura membebaskannya, memberikan pelatihan supaya bisa bertahan di dunia luar, menambah lapangan pekerjaan disektor perikanan karena wilayah _Kirigakure_ berupa perairan. Lalu bagi bangsawan dan pengusaha dengan pendapatan diatas lima juta _yen_ dikenakan pajak. Pajak itu pun untuk menambah fasilitas umum dan perawatannya. Kalau Raja seperti itu mati, entah apa yang terjadi pada rakyatnya."

Naruto terdiam sambil memijat kening setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yahiko. Sementara Yahiko kembali mengupas apelnya. Sepertinya Yahiko lapar sekali sampai nambah lagi apelnya.

"Aku tak ingin mengikuti alur **nya** ," ungkap Naruto tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa menit hening dan hanya terdengar suara kunyahan dan gigitan apel Yahiko.

"Jangan macam-macam! **Dia** adalah pemimpin bayangan _Akatsuki._ Kau bisa mendapatkan masalah jika menentang **nya**. Kau itu cuma beruntung bisa keluar dari _Amegakure_ , dan mengganti pekerjaan _Akatsuki_ dari teroris menjadi perampok. Tapi asal kau tahu meskipun **dia** setuju, **dia** tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. **Dia** hanya bosan dan ingin membuat kekacauan dengan cara yang berbeda. Lalu kau datang memberikan ide. Makanya **dia** setuju. **Dia** selalu mengawasimu Naruto!" ungkap Yahiko berhenti memakan apelnya, sudah tak berselera setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang terdengar nekat di telinganya.

"Aku membentuk _Akatsuki_ menjadi perampok untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak supaya bisa membeli _Amegakure_ darinya. Jika aku mengikuti alur **nya** lalu ketahuan, tujuanku tidak akan pernah tercapai!"

Yahiko bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkram kerah seragam rumah sakit Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda di bawahnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja Naruto, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak langsung membunuh Itachi dan Sasuke. Jika kau membunuh mereka kita tidak akan kehilangan Sasori dan berlama-lama berurusan dengan Mei Terumi. Setelah selesai membunuh Hinata, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke, kita bisa kabur lagi dan merampok kembali ke tempat lainnya. Seperti itulah cara kerja kelompok kita, merampok, membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Bahkan _Lucifer_ tak perlu bangkit jika kau membunuh Sasuke! Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak membunuh mereka, dan jika Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zetsu bersaudara tahu _Lucifer_ adalah Sasuke, dan kau tidak membunuhnya, apa jadinya _Akatsuki_ nanti!" teriak Yahiko.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku, jadi kau tenang saja," jawab Naruto tak berpengaruh dengan teriakan Yahiko.

"Omong kosong. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang baik. Kau itu orang jahat!"

"Siapa yang bertingkah sok baik. Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia. Untuk itulah kita - _Akatsuki_ ingin membeli _Amegakure_ , tinggal disana dan hidup damai selayaknya manusia biasa. Kau juga menginginkan hal itu bukan? Hidup bebas seperti manusia."

Yahiko melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto. Lalu kembali duduk ke kursinya. Tubuhnya membungkuk. Kepalanya menunduk. Matanya menatap ubin putih. Kedua jari-jari tangannya saling ditautkan. Lengan dibawah siku ditaruh di atas celana pendeknya.

"Jika menjadi manusia harus mengorbankan nyawa teman, lebih baik tidak usah jadi manusia saja," ungkap Yahiko. Naruto terdiam mendengarkan.

"Pein, alasanku tidak membunuh Itachi karena tidak ingin membunuh teman. Aku tidak membunuh Sasuke, karena permintaan dari Itachi, temanku. Beda cerita kalau dia sudah keluar dari _Akatsuki."_

"Baiklah aku mengerti, yang tidak kumengerti Itachi adalah mata-mata, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkannya dari _Akatsuki_ lalu bunuh dia, beres bukan?"

"Jangan bilang kau berpura-pura tidak melihat perbuatannya selama ini. Aku tahu kau juga menyadarinya," tambah Yahiko. Naruto terdiam tidak menjawab. Bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Hendak mencari rokok. Mungkin bisa mengurangi stressnya.

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka berdua, karena keduanya adalah adik dan kakak sahabatku. Kau benar Yahiko, semua salahku..." ungkap Naruto yang akhirnya berkata jujur dan membuat langkah kaki Yahiko terhenti di depan pintu.

"Ya aku tahu. Lakukan sesukamu Naruto, karena sekarang pimpinan _Akatsuki_ , jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Atau kau yang akan aku bunuh..." setelah itu Yahiko pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kedai Kopi adalah pilihan Sasuke untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan Mei Terumi. Bersama dengan Rin yang menemaninya. Sasuke mengenakan _blouse_ lengan pendek berwarna cokelat muda. _Blouse_ -nya memiliki kerah bergelombang bagaikan ombak berwarna _dark blue_. Celana yang sasuke kenakan adalah jeans biru yang dipenuhi robekan di sana-sini. Ia memakai _sepatu kets_ dengan warna dasar hitam dan bermotif bunga. _Sepatu kets_ itu bertali warna putih. Rambutnya seperti biasa hanya digulung-gulung lalu dijepit. Sasuke juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam, untuk menyamarkan profesinya sebagai artis muda.

Sementara Rin memakai kaos oblong merah _maroon_ dan celana pendek di atas lutut warna putih. Sepatu kets putih bermotif bunga. Mereka duduk di meja berbentuk lingkaran, ditengahnya ada payung besar berwarna biru laut. Kedai kopi ini tidak berada di dalam ruangan. Tapi diluar ruangan. _Barista_ -nya juga meracik kopi di luar ruangan.

Mejanya hanya disediakan lima karena tempatnya kecil. Satu meja ada empat kursi dengan sandaran. Ada iringan musik biola juga yang berdiri di samping meja _barista_ meracik kopi. Lima menit kemudian datang Mei Terumi mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan warna merah jambu dan rok bergelombang selutut berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga-bunga. Rambut cokelat sengaja digerai. Tas kecil warna hitam tersampir di bahu kanan. Jam tangan di tangan kiri. Sepatu hak tidak tinggi, tidak rendah, standar, warna merah jambu.

Mei Terumi langsung duduk di antara Rin dan Sasuke. Rin memanggil _maid_. Lalu memesan makanan. Sasuke memesan _espresso_ , Rin dan Mei Terumi memesan _frappe._ Bedanya Rin memesan _frappe*_ dengan _topping_ kacang mede dan Mei Terumi memesan _frappe_ dengan _topping_ keju. Mereka juga memesan kue kebanggaan kedai ini, _creme brulee*_ , namun untuk Sasuke dia meminta yang tidak terlalu manis.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasu- _chan_? Bukankah sudah kuinfokan pada manajemenmu, kalau film ini ditunda sampai masalah Menma mereda?" tanya Terumi tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang Menma," jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi pula.

"Kau menyukai Menma?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke berbohong, namun demi kepentingannya ia harus berbohong.

"Kau tahu Menma sudah pernah 'tidur' denganku."

Maid menginterupsi. Membawa pesanan Rin, Sasuke dan Mei Terumi. Perkataan Mei Terumi membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu. Padahal ia tidak punya perasaan pada Menma. Sedangkan Rin terlihat _sweatdroop_ mendengar Mei Terumi begitu blak-blakan soal Menma.

"Jadi mungkin kau bisa berhenti menyukai Menma, Sasu- _chan_ ," ujar Mei Terumi mulai menikmati _frappe_ dingin miliknya.

"Kurasa itu tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Mei Terumi. Lebih memilih menatap _creme brulee_ -nya. Mei Terumi tersenyum mendengar reaksi Sasuke. Sementara Rin memilih diam menikmati hidangan yang dipesannya.

Hening diantara mereka. Masing-masing menikmati hidangan. Hanya alunan _Yah Tempered Clavier_ terdengar, dilantunkan oleh sang violin di kedai yang mulai ramai dengan para muda-mudi.

"Bagaimana Menma dimatamu, Terumi- _san_?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia misterius dan tak bisa ditebak. Tapi aktingnya dalam film ini, kadang biasa, kadang bagus. Namun dikehidupan nyata dia seperti aktor terhebat. Matanya kosong dan dingin. Tapi seperti fokus akan satu hal dan dia selalu lembut ketika bercinta denganku," jelas Mei Terumi. Rin hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban dari Mei Terumi. Sementara Sasuke merona tipis mendengar jawaban yang blak-blakan.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke, tentang dia?"

Diam sejenak lalu akhirnya Sasuke berkata.

"Sama sepertimu Terumi- _san_ , dia tak terduga, kadang baik, kadang jahat. Entah yang mana aku tidak tahu..."

"Menurutku dia orang baik. Pria yang memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut saat bercinta artinya orang baik," ungkap Mei Terumi setengah bercanda. Rin terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya datar meresponnya.

"Tapi aku serius kau harus berhenti menyukai Menma, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri Sasu-chan. Aku merasa orang baik sepertimu tidak pantas dengan Menma..."

"Apakah Menma jahat?"

"Bagiku dia baik, namun akan lebih baik kau tidak menyukainya..."

 *****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

 _Shower_ mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Sasuke. Menghapus sabun dan sampo yang menempel pada badan dan rambutnya. Sasuke masih tidak mendapatkan apapun setelah percakapannya dengan Mei Terumi. Namun Mei Terumi begitu ngotot tidak memperbolehkan dirinya menyukai Naruto.

Sejujurnya dia juga tidak suka dengan Naruto. Tapi mendengar Mei Terumi pernah bercinta dengannya, ada gejolak aneh di perutnya. Seakan diaduk-aduk.

Keran ditutup. Air _shower_ pun berhenti mengalir. Ia membuka hordeng abu-abu. Mengambil handuk pakaian. Handuk warna biru tua. Lalu mengikat talinya diperut supaya tubuh telanjangnya tidak kelihatan. Mengambil handuk putih kecil. Lalu menggosok-gosok handuk tersebut pada rambutnya yang basah.

Setelah itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Menuju lemari dan mencari piyamanya. Beberapa menit kemudian tubuhnya sudah berbalut piyama. Kepalanya yang basah ditutupi handuk. Ia melihat _handphone_ lipat warna hitam kebiruan miliknya bergetar di atas _queen bed_.

Ia melihat puluhan panggilan dari _handphone_ -nya. Saat dibuka nomor tidak diketahui.Kening Sasuke berkerut heran. _Handphone_ -nya bergetar lagi, setelah tadi berhenti. Mungkin karena Sasuke sadarnya lama, maka saat _handphone_ lipatnya diambil, langsung mati. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Ya, siapa?"

" **Naruto, masih ingat kan?"** jawaban si pemanggil membuat kedua _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak lebar.

"Kau masih hidup?"

" **Kejam sekali, kau menyumpahiku. Begini-begini aku pimpinan Akatsuki, mana mungkin aku mati semudah itu."**

Entah mengapa Sasuke bernafas lega mendengarnya. Tapi langsung ditepisnya perasaan itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nomorku?"

" **Dari Terumi-san."**

"Baiklah lalu apa maumu?"

" **Kau sudah kembali galak seperti biasa. Kau tahu aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini ketimbang saat kau mencoba bunuh diri..."**

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas _queen bed_ berseprai warna putih dengan selimut _merah maroon_.

"Tak perlu berbelit-belit apa maumu?"

" **Tidak ada, hanya ingin menelepon."**

Sasuke mengutuk ketidakjelasan orang ini. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bertanya pada orangnya langsung? Kenapa harus berbelit-belit bertanya pada Mei Terumi.

"Hei, kenapa kau membunuh kakakku?"

" **..."**

" **Kau sudah tahu yah? Pasti dari Toneri..."**

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

" **Aku membunuh Shisui karena ia sudah tak ingin hidup lagi."**

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Apa kakakku ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi dengan kening berkerut bingung.

" **Pokoknya dia sudah tidak mau hidup lagi, seperti saat kau ingin bunuh diri, makanya aku membunuhnya."**

Apa Shisui mengalami perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya? Saat membunuh merasa bersalah, sampai ingin mati rasanya.

" **Sudah yah, aku harus istirahat, karena aku baru saja diobati anak buahku..."**

"Tunggu aku masih ingin..."

" **Selamat malam..."**

Telepon itu terputus. Membuat Sasuke kesal, karena Naruto seenaknya menghentikan pembicaraan. Tapi...

'Kakak apa kau pernah membunuh? Apa kau menyesal? Karena itukah kau ingin mati? Hingga ia menggantikan posisi _shinigami_ untukmu..." ungkap Sasuke dalam hati.

 *****TBC*****

 **varsyi dobe** **: karena shisui kakak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong**

 **Hwang635** **: gak pa pa**

 **namikazehyunli** **: diusahakan semoga bisa #jitak**

 **itsxoxodiyo** **: sudah dilanjut**

 **Realpush Neo** **: sudah dinext**

 **nusantaraadip** **: sudah**

 **Rais666: satan**

 **Catatan:**

 **WTMD dan HHMD ini metal detektor**

 **Yah Tempered Clavier diciptakan johann sebastian bach**

 **Frappe es kopi dari yunani**

 **Creme brulee kue lumpurnya Perancis**


End file.
